


Gugela For Private

by goldenwind



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: After RE7, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Jake, M/M, bottom!sasha, bottom!wesker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: 主CP ：PJ；次：CW；再次：LB*我们的口号是，正常的ABO和我们没关系！*时间线接着生7，所以，是的，伊森会出场。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *本章有原创角色警告！但请放心，不会出现与非原创角色的cp关系。

 

        监狱一向是冷的。

        当然有很多情况下，它也会是滚热的，比如他曾住过的赤道附近国家的监狱，夏日中午犯人们放风的时候滚滚的热浪随时能把他熏回去，又或者是他与谋划暴动者们接头时听见那些棕色皮肤的莽汉们砰砰心跳的时候。但在除此之外的大部分时间，它总是冷的。经久不散的寒气会凝成敲打在铁栏上的电棍，沉淀在通风管里的灰尘，或者是飞溅在墙角的黑灰血迹，冰点的幽灵会徘徊在砖瓦缝隙里，无所顾忌地吞没居客们的身躯与思维。这帮穿着橙色连体衣的家伙们先是学会冷眼旁观，然后是被改造成铁石心肠，再接着便是将自己那把灰色的骨头也一并送给这寒意森森的监牢了。

        事实上，雇佣兵们的军营和监狱也差不了多少。营房是冷的，床铺也是冷的，食堂做出来的咖啡也冷冰冰地没有一丝人味，就连营房外卖的苹果也夹杂着北欧「1」特有的寒凉味道。唯二还能品味出点暖意的只剩下教官踱过来指点迷津时半是调侃半是认真的笑意，和每到发薪日时给母亲的救命药上残留的护士掌心的温度。

 

        杰克倚在墙角，迷迷糊糊地晃了晃脑袋。一些他早就不在乎的记忆此刻正从脑海深处翻腾出来，用力地将些微不足道的温馨感塞进他的四肢百骸，试图把克什米尔独有的冰天雪地驱逐出去。他抖了抖肩膀，觉得自己开始渐渐回暖。从半张开的眼睛里，他的余光模糊地看见一个黑影正抚摸他的脑袋。

        他恍惚了一瞬，下一刻猛地向后仰头想避开人影，在后脑勺重重磕在墙上时迅速地清醒过来。

        他的面前哪有什么人影——和方才的回忆一样，这也只是一种幻觉。

        该死的冬天。

        该死的冻伤。

        还有该死的探路任务和该死的错误情报。

        杰克咬咬牙，扶着墙慢慢站起来。首要任务是找到其他的营队，否则他们会毫不犹豫地丢下自己，或许还会趁他不在用他好不容易攒下的小队组员当炮灰。

        他思忖着，靠在墙上摸了摸自己的掌心。

        入手是一片滚烫。

        他皱了皱眉。发热是冻伤的第二阶段表现，如果再不想办法办法复温，他会很快陷入冻僵昏迷的状态，然后活生生冻死在这里。

        “TMD的哪家疯子把监狱设在锡亚琴冰川上？他怎么不在没竣工的时候冻死在这里。”他嘶嘶地咒骂着，搓了搓冻僵的双手，弯腰从拉达克人横躺在地的冰冷尸体旁捡起遗落在地的Insas突击步枪「2」。

        能使用的弹匣还剩下一盒半，不多，但应该足够支撑他找到一个可供休整的地方。

        “别走着走着晕过去就好。”他喃喃自语。

 

        这座倚靠着锡亚琴冰川筑起来的秘密监狱有种别样的味道。杰克扶着岩壁抖抖索索地向前走的时候一路上都能闻到这股混杂了硝石黑胡椒和粉尘的气味，既有战火的熟悉也藏着厨房里柔软的温馨，勾着一点暖意抹进他的身躯。杰克猛地吸了一口，狠狠地打了几个喷嚏。有点呛人，他揉了揉鼻子，心里一面庆幸还好味道不浓，否则他可能会呛死。

        或许这里有一个秘密的硝石开采场——可是现在已经没什么炸药是直接用硝石做原料的了，就算是需要硝石作为原材料，也无需在如此危险的地方进行开采。杰克端着枪想了半天也猜不出一个可靠的原因，只好将此归结为寒冷令他的头脑变得迟钝。

        也可能只是幻觉，他想，他真的是被冻透了。

 

        但很快的，这个想法变得越发真实了。杰克的发热程度愈发严重，热浪从心脏处翻上大脑，漫过神经，眼前的景象扭的如同飞蚊症一般。与此同时，他却清楚地嗅到这种气味在短暂的距离内迅速变得浓郁，满满当当地占据了他前行的道路。就像是数年前他曾见过的C病毒的孢子，灰色的浪潮汹涌地吞没了整个城市，随之而来的是手无寸铁的市民们狼狈的哭号和丧尸兴致勃勃的咆哮。他记得那个时候他正在逃亡的路上，却也一瞬间不由自主地为人间地狱般的惨烈浑身僵硬。「3」

        杰克止住了脚步。想起尘封记忆的滋味并不好受，火烧火燎的感觉在五脏六腑间毫无头绪地乱窜，此起彼伏的攒动哀嚎顺着神经挤进头颅，撕扯着剩余的理智。他捂着额头，咬牙将头痛的呻吟压了下去。

        别是这里。

        至少别是这种人迹罕至的地方。

        他腾出手，颤颤巍巍地在墙壁上摸索。

 

        幸好，在杰克陷入昏迷的前一刻，他的部下找到了他。这名二十五岁的雇佣兵首领当时正拄着他的突击步枪，跌跌撞撞地向前挪动。

        “头儿，”最先冲过来的是一个不满二十的少年人，年少的佣兵裹着锡克人的红头巾，在伸手架住他的同时笑笑起来，“可找到你了。”

        “伊尔韦斯，”杰克顺势抓住他的胳膊，“你们怎么样了？”

        “呃，如果脱离大部队不算事的话，其实我们还挺好的。”被叫做伊尔韦斯的年轻人又笑了笑，从头巾下露出一双湛蓝的大眼睛，“头儿，现在我应该可以不用装旁遮普军了吧？这头巾真的很碍事。”

        杰克有气无力地拍了拍他的胳膊算作同意。年轻的伊东尼亚战士立刻刷地扯下他裹了多日的红布，掸了掸地面扶杰克坐下。

         在杰克喘息的当口，小队里剩余的成员这时候也迅速拥了过来，围着他们七嘴八舌地抱怨起了其他雇佣兵是怎么挤兑他们这只队长消失的小团体。

        “不爱合作就别合作。老子们还要找队长呢。”伊尔韦斯右手一挥，“有队长在谁他妈的要和那帮兔崽子分佣金。”

        “你也是兔崽子，伊尔韦斯。”有人调笑到。

        “队长也不大啊。”蓝眼睛的伊东尼亚人气呼呼地反驳，“哎，队长，你觉得好点了没？”

        杰克被医疗兵见缝插针地打了一剂营养液，听到声音一抬头正对上几双担忧的眼睛。

        “你在发烧，我没法贸然给你打肾上腺素，”初次上阵的医疗兵说得犹犹豫豫，“看起来像是冻到了？”

        他话音刚落，片刻间杰克便被一堆防寒服裹了个严严实实。“没事”，杰克从迷彩布堆里探出头，思忖片刻，“任务目标还有多远？”

        “鬼知道，反正不在指定地点。”伊尔韦斯啧了一声，“要不然咱们也不需要和他们分道扬镳了。头儿，我看咱们还得找个地方休整一下。刚才我们路过了一个控制室，离这儿挺近的。”

        “那边不行。”另一个人的声音说，“仪表显示那里的Alpha信息素浓度是这片区域中最高的，我们不能冒这个风险。等等，Omega信息素？为什么这里会出现Omega信息素？哪来的Omega？浓度是——操，还是个发情期的？”

        “你的监测仪坏了吧？”伊尔韦斯怀疑道，“算了，管他呢，反正我们一整队都是Beta。只要不看见结合现场，跟我们有什么关系？”

        “这么高的浓度，难保对Beta没影响啊。”

        “得了吧，你以为我们这里会有发育不完全的Alpha和Omega吗？有的话早发情了！怎么看我们都应该先把队长安置好再提。”

 

        在组员们短暂的争执后，雇佣兵们很快便把杰克很快架进了控制室，清理出一小块地面安置他们的队长。

        掩盖在冰雪下的控制室透着一股无机质的冷淡味道。控制室四面皆是重愈千斤的钢壁，只有面向大门的那面上有着两道纵向的狭窄缝隙。待全组进来后，立刻有队员上前进行检查。

        “看起来这面墙可以上下开合。”

        ——一扇指向秘密区域的门或者是窗。

        被队员们裹得严严实实的杰克抬了抬手，示意下属们进行后续操作。他的身体现在是越发滚烫。汗水夹着热气从躯干里一点一滴地渗出来，甚至将速干作战服紧紧地黏在身上。

        这不像是冻僵的状态，杰克有些疑惑，但他却也不明白是什么导致了这样的病症。可能是藏在地底数十亿年的远古病菌也说不定，他攥着衣角自嘲道。

 

        技术兵花了一段时间才破解控制室的连锁装置，随着外侧高压灭菌双门的闭合，厚实的钢墙缓缓升起，露出一个破损的隐秘舱室来。

        一个巨大的培养舱躺在密室中央。

        培养舱的双层透明钢结构明显遭到了严重破坏，内层碎成小粒散落一地，外层也已经呈蛛网结构。关在培养舱里的类人生物倒是安分守己，在雇佣兵们齐齐举枪时仍然一动不动地把头埋在异化的手臂里。

        “Alpha信息素是从这玩意身上传出来的。”有人压低嗓子说。

        在墙壁升起之后，杰克战栗地便愈发厉害。他只觉得自己的头脑已经昏沉地几乎不能思考，满脑子只剩下我不能死在这里的嚎叫。

        兰祥市都没能杀了他，这里也不能。他既然不会被生化武器杀死，那未知的远古病菌也杀不死他。

        谁都不能阻止他把这帮人和他们的佣金安全带出去。

        首先，他得知道面前的是什么。

        “让开。”杰克用突击步枪撑着地面，挥开手下的阻拦，慢慢地站起来向培养舱靠近。

        他注意到生物残破衣物上的袖标一角——这花了一会才令他想起自己见过这种袖标，两次，一次是伊东尼亚，一次是兰祥市。

        是BSAA标志性的LOGO。

        他慢慢蹲下身，右手紧贴在蛛网状的舱壁外。

        “头儿你干什么！”他听见手下人的惊呼。        

        有人把BSAA变成了BOW。如果这件事让雷德菲尔德知道，他该怎么想？

        哦，有可能他不会有什么想法。他杀过非常多的BOW，非常非常多。

        杰克捶了捶脑袋，脑海里仍然是混沌一片。

        “头儿你疯了！”伊尔韦斯冲过来攥住他的手腕便往后拽，然而跪坐在原地的高个子雇佣兵并没有那么好摆弄。

        杰克撑着地面，慢慢地攥紧掌心，一字一顿地开口：“你记得我们的任务目标是什么吗？”

        “什么？”少年露出茫然不解的神情，“‘巨大活物。到了你们就知道了。’鬼他妈才知道是什么玩意。倒是队长你——”他招手喊了几人便要把杰克拉开。

        “他就是任务目标。”

        “什么？头儿你没搞错吧？”

         杰克摇了摇头，发软的双膝支撑不住，他立刻向后仰去，栽进几双手之间。

        他的手一离开舱壁，霎时间培养舱便被蓝色的电弧充斥。BOW迅猛地抬起头，残余的半张人脸上泛白的瞳孔死死锁住了年轻的雇佣兵统领。

        “操！操操操操！他醒了！我操！！！头儿！”

        “这儿的Alpha浓度超过临界值了！头儿！我们得撤了！”

         “别！”杰克已经分辨不出到底是谁在说话，只能迷迷糊糊地伸出手抓过去——然后扑了个空。他恍恍惚惚地发觉充斥空气的硝烟味道也已经消失——大概我就要死了，他想，连死因都不知道。“想办法把它带回去，完好......无损的，然后找——联系我通讯录上有黄色标记的人，随便哪个——”

        他吁了口气，这BOW长得真熟悉，说不定雷德菲尔德能认出他来。在阖上双眼的前一刻，他听见伊尔韦斯的哭号：“头儿，你是——”

        “我没疯。”他失去了意识。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

 

_克什米尔的局势一触即发，■■决定收回锡亚琴研究所储藏的“广距离电磁炮”。我需要截获到运送情报，才能得到更进一步的信息。_

_Feb 28th，2018_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「1」本文对伊东尼亚的描写全部来源于其被大众怀疑的原型爱沙尼亚。爱沙尼亚虽然被国际社会广泛归类为东欧，但不少爱沙尼亚人自认为自己是北欧民族。  
> 「2」印度自产武器英萨斯5.56mm突击步枪，印巴边境印度军队的现役武器。用这个只为了符合雇佣兵们的万国牌风格，顺便给小杰克艹一下一专多能的人设。  
> 「3」按照生6的剧情，杰克那个时候已经被席梦思抓走了，此处为杜撰。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *依然有无关cp的原创角色，这小子戏份比我预想的多  
> *本文涉及一定当今社会的政治情况，请大家注意避雷。

        杰克如同才脱出母体的婴儿似湿漉漉的蜷缩在地上，一些不亚于被暴君洞穿的惨烈哀嚎正脱口而出，令他难堪地痉挛着。

        他的伊东尼亚雇佣兵们手足无措地环立一旁。按照制度要求，即使是Beta队员，也应该随身携带规定剂量的Alpha和Omega抑制剂。然而为了追求轻装简行，他们在登山途中被要求扔掉一切不必要的物品，包括大部分抑制剂。

        医疗兵将仅剩的一管抑制剂注射进杰克的动脉，另一管Alpha抑制剂被雾化后注入BOW的培养舱内：“我们现在唯一可以做的只有等待，希望这能有效。”

 

        杰克从担架上醒来的时候首先注意到的便是这样的景象。运输直升机的轰鸣在冬日广场的上空咆哮，他的几名队员正在经过加固的培养舱外壁上安装减震和固定装置。电弧在困居笼中的BOW右臂激烈地闪现着，杰克听见它发出垂死挣扎般的咆哮，宛如失去伴侣的白头海雕。

        “该死的，伊尔韦斯！你们做了什么？”雇佣兵从担架上翻下来。身体还记得起来半日前的灼热，那时滚烫的火焰将他的腿烧到发软。他跌在雪地里滚了几圈，几团从衣领内漏进去的冰晶让他瞬间打了个寒噤，“你们联系了——”

        映入眼前的是运输机被涂上数码迷彩的logo，他记起数日前小队便是乘坐同样的飞机来到这座隐藏在冰天雪地里的监狱。虽然雇佣兵的原则之一便是不追究不需要知道的东西，但没有人会忍住不怀疑雇主的身份。

        杰克抿紧唇，由着冲过来的属下将他架在肩上。伊尔韦斯眨巴着他标志性的湛蓝大眼，表情看起来天真无邪：“头儿，你醒了？太好了，我们差点以为抑制剂没效了。”他扭过头张口想将其他队员们喊过来，转头便被一只手捂住口。

      “你通知了雇主。”杰克苍白着一张脸——他的肤色本来就白，现在更呈现出一股面带青色的惨状，“我以为我告诉过你们要怎么做。”

        “可是，头儿，”年轻的伊东尼亚人一脸委屈，“我们总不能干掉雇主派来的人。”

        “算了，”杰克叹了口气，“其他人的队伍有回应吗？”

        “都失联了，然后我趁机把价码提高了一倍。”年轻人讨好似的抬起眼睛，“怎么样？”

        杰克只能无奈摇头：“你真是——我去看看情况再说。抑制剂不足的事情，回头你让采购部门去办。”说着他拽过伊尔韦斯手上的SG551「1」挂上身，又顺走一把格洛克藏在后腰，抬脚试图站起来，下一刻腿便是一软。

        “头儿！”年轻人慌忙接住他摇摇欲坠的身体，表情看起来颇为精彩，“不是抑制剂不足，是——”他吞吐了半天，才做出下定决心的样子小心翼翼地问，“头儿你知道你是Omega吗？”

        杰克一头雾水，“我25了。”Omega要发情早发情了。

        “可是，仪器显示你在释放Omega信息素。”年轻人尴尬地挠头，“医疗兵说注射强效抑制剂之前，你的表现也挺像初次发情的Omega的。”

        “那时因为测量仪坏了，换一个。还有，队里的医疗兵也换了。”杰克迅速地恢复面无表情的状态，原地抬了抬腿。还有些打颤，但慢慢走总没事，他的恢复能力很快的。

        ——虽然比不上超级女孩。

        “可是——”伊尔韦斯嗫嚅，直接被杰克打断。

        “交给你了。”他冲身后不耐烦挥了挥手，慢慢地迈开步子。

 

        雇佣兵们正拆了SC70C「2」的座椅忙着把培养舱往运输机上运，看见杰克过来纷纷故意露出些不怀好意的笑容，直到他们的头儿比过来一个中指才三三两两地埋下头。

        雇主的飞行员正靠在机舱门旁边抽烟边监工，看见杰克的表情于是也哈哈大笑起来。“现在的年轻人呀，”他递给杰克一支万宝路，啧啧称奇“真是不要命。”

        “谢了。”杰克接过烟却直接夹在耳后——他不抽烟。

        飞行员露出了一个了然的笑容，上了年纪的脸上挤出两道显眼的法令纹，“你的手下真不错，没什么雇佣兵愿意在撤离时还带着丧失行动力的首领。”

        年轻的雇佣兵头领无声地抿了抿唇，顺理成章地接受了赞誉。借着机会和对方攀谈了片刻，杰克便了解到这次雇主只派了一队SWAT和两架运输机过来接应。

        “我跟一队SWAT上这架，”他敲了敲背后的机舱，听见BOW的呜咽从里面隐隐传来，“其他人上另一架——押运这活再没比我更熟练的人了。”

        “我可不关心这个。”年长的飞行员爽快地回答，“你和他谈妥就成。”他指的是SWAT的队长。

 

        SWAT的队长出乎意料地好说话，毫不犹豫地便答应了杰克近乎无理的需求，为了表示雇主的诚意，他甚至主动提出要让自己一半的人员和雇佣兵们一起登上B号机。

        杰克也乐得让他以为自己是担心过河拆桥，只是对方总向他左腕瞥去的目光令他烦躁不已。他在左腕上戴着一块手表型的信息素监控仪，闪烁的荧蓝数字无时无刻不提醒着他体内过高的Omega信息素含量。

        “我不是Omega。”杰克用右手盖住监控仪，“一定是监狱里有什么气体。”

        “哦，抱歉抱歉，我就是好奇。对了，我是Beta。”SWAT露出一个尴尬的笑容，“那我们半个小时后起飞，如何？”

 

        临时的人员变动在两队人马里造成了些微的怨言，但很快便被军人们的服从本能压制下去。杰克坐在一群SWAT之间，从升空开始一直在闭目养神，就连耳机那头队员们传来的问询也置之不理。

        为了将BOW带上飞机，他们拆掉了靠墙的一排座椅。杰克发觉到从他刚醒来后，这个可怜的前BSAA成员就一直没停止过低声咆哮，直到他登机坐在培养舱对面的座椅上后威胁的声音才有所减弱。

        “如果不是因为这是上头要的东西，”SWAT的队长拍了拍加固后的玻璃舱壁，将运输舱震得哐哐作响，“我一定得建议你把它带回去当宠物。这小东西真听话啊，嗯哼？”

        杰克向他拉扯了一下嘴角，“免了，没人对养一只会像前女友一样追着跑的BOW有兴趣。”

        “我们这种人例外，”SWAT嘿嘿地笑着入座，“这可是钱。”

        “钱可不会让我提心吊胆。”杰克摸了摸右颊的刀疤。

        但人和BOW都会。

 

        交接地点在设在印度洋某处公海上。

        杰克嗅到海腥味后便解开安全扣，径直向驾驶室走去，关上门坐在空置的副驾驶位置上。

        窗外是一望无垠的海洋，在蔚蓝的画布上几粒晶莹的绿宝石正随着海风起伏荡漾。

        “那是邦博加岛。”飞行员指着远处的一粒绿宝石说，“印度洋这块的风景很不错，我开民航机的时候，最喜欢的就是这条航线。”

        “杰克抬了抬下巴，“你开过民航？”

        很快他便发现他问了句错话，飞行员一提到过去便喋喋不休，在他们飞到安达曼海上的时候依然没有停止的意象。杰克开始还乐意开口附和，过了会连点头都懒得做。

        “够了！”杰克不耐烦地打开格洛克的保险装置，枪口对准飞行员的同时眼疾手快地按下通讯关闭键。

        “闭上嘴，否则我就让你和他们一起闻安眠药。或者你也可以试试你们到底有没有把这个替换成空包弹。”「3」

        飞行员愤愤不平地张口，立刻便遭了一记手刀跌进座椅里，接着又被拖进角落锁起来。

        杰克感到有些抱歉，飞行员看起来是个老好人——他可以在合适的时机放他一条生路。

        他飞一般地行动起来。

        关闭定位信息，设定新坐标。机载雷达显示他仍在B号机的射程内，他需要尽快摆脱这个——幸好他可以嘱咐伊尔韦斯可以负责带队摆平这件事。只要通讯器里传来加密信息，他便能下压机头加速——

        机舱剧烈地晃动起来，轰地一声巨响在尾部炸开，接着周围便出现接二连三的呼啸声与爆炸。

        通讯器里立刻传来叫骂，B号机的雇佣兵们咆哮着宣称受到了袭击。

        杰克扫了眼雷达，四架武直呈扇形包在他们后方，而其中一架已经将导弹锁定了他。

        “混蛋！”雇佣兵咬着牙攥紧了驾驶盘全力左转，避开瞬息而至的飞弹。两发热源导弹撞在一起，火红的灰烟一时间拢住机身，平衡仪滴滴地尖叫起来。

        伊尔韦斯在通讯器里咆哮：“头儿，武直上的LOGO也被抹掉了。恐怕是别家眼红我们想黑吃黑！你带着货物走！我们来掩护你！”

        “我觉得更像是过河拆桥。”杰克冷笑了一下。

        没有携带武器的运输机无论如何是拼不过武直的，逃生几率也近乎为零。他迅速地计算了一下距离海平面的距离，困扰地皱起眉头，在这种高度，如果选择跳机唯一的结局便是在海平面上撞得粉身碎骨。

        “伊尔韦斯，”杰克冲着通讯耳麦喊，“处理你们自己的，我这边能搞定。”他同时猛地上拉驾驶盘，锁死旋翼。在运输机以出乎意料的速度向下坠落时一路翻过座椅，跳进机舱，跑过昏迷的SWAT，解开BOW培养舱上的固定搭扣。

        五

        四

        三

        二

        一

        在运输机头部撞开水面的那一刻，杰克打开机舱门，和培养舱一起跌进水中，奋力地向反方向游过去。

        下一瞬间，剧烈的爆炸溅起冲天的水浪，解体的直升机碎片在洋面上熊熊燃烧起来，一个火红色的信标染尽了蔚蓝的画布。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

_“电磁炮”失联了。■■的人从来都是这么莽撞。现下只能通过旁敲侧击获取更多资料，看来我又必须亲自走一趟了。_

_Feb. 28th，2018_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「1」瑞士SG551型5.56mm突击步枪：又是一个万国牌的装备，不过相比英萨斯来说使用度更高。  
> 「2」SC70C：美系运输直升机UH-60“黑鹰”的出口版本型号。  
> 「3」黑鹰的驾驶室是敞开的，理论上没法关门。同时，黑鹰的通风系统是用来做动力冷却的，并不能用于投放气雾型安眠药。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *载具在惨叫（所有意义上）

        杰克张开眼睛的时候仍然能感受到胸口窒息的钝痛以及海水洗刷肺部时锯木般的热辣质感。他被一块运输机残骸承载着，孤零零地漂在海面上，BOW了无踪影。他看见残骸四周荡漾着的散发出浓烈气味的机油和密布的死鱼，这些惨烈的屠杀被洋流推撞着争先恐后地闯入他的眼睛，用死不瞑目的灰败瞳仁和黑黢黢的油渍控诉着。

        “等不到救援，你就会变得和我一样哦。”雇佣兵摆弄着随手捞上来的鲭鱼，将鱼嘴对准他自己一张一合。“呃——”他很快觉得恶心，将黏糊糊的尸体扔回水里，“要是我不把那个BOW丢到海里，你们大概是另一种死法。唔，它失踪这么久说不定会有更多你们的同伴遭殃。”

        然而现在有一个比BOW与鱼更重要的事情，那就是随时会回来的武装直升机。在这片死海上，他是一个活生生的靶子，随时随地就能被一网打尽。杰克怀疑他们为什么没有趁着自己失去意识的时候攻击，莫非不再需要灭口了？那么他们必然拿到了想要的东西——

         “糟糕。”他猛地翻身爬起来，铁皮残骸在他身下晃了几晃。该死的，他想，他事前应该想办法黑入“雇主”的通讯系统的，结果现在只能寄期望于BSAA收到消息后的反应速度了。杰克从防水内袋里掏出PDA，身下的铁皮晃个不停，差点让他失手把东西摔下去。

        “啪嗒！”

        雇佣兵眼疾手快地捞住砸在残骸上的救命稻草，长舒了口气。他的信息素监测手表在连上PDA的同时突然疯狂鸣叫起来，红色的读数催命般地表达着对Omega信息素浓度超过警戒值的忧虑。他这才意识到虽然自己一直裹着湿漉漉的作战服却从没觉得冷，他甚至感觉到有一股流窜着的暖流揉捏着他的五脏六腑。

        所以他确实是Omega，一个迟钝的Omega。

        杰克在摇曳的残骸上对天翻了个白眼，新安布雷拉都没发觉这件事，而上帝却想在拖了几年后该死地跟他开一个玩笑。他摸了摸口袋，上机前伊尔韦斯硬塞过来的抑制剂早已在爆炸中遗失，现在他得拖着发情期不听使唤的身体逃命了。

        杰克盘腿闷闷地思索着，陡然间身下残骸剧烈地晃动起来，海水随之开始翻腾，他一把抓住烧焦的卷边，迅速蹲踞下来从鞋里拔出匕首。荧蓝的弧光瞬息间染亮海水，雷霆似的穿过鲭鱼群的海上坟场，准确地击中简陋的小船，将他掀进海里。杰克立刻把匕首绞进铁皮的缝隙处，死死地嵌进去，一发力挺腰窜出水面。

        又有一些死鱼随着他的动作从深海里翻上来。

        他抹去脸上腥臭的海水，睁开眼时吓了一跳。一张半人半兽的面孔直愣愣地戳在他面前，怪物般的右臂闪烁着渗人的电弧——是那个他以为失踪的BOW。

        他倒吸了一口凉气，片刻后却懈下劲来：“所以你没被抓走啊。”

        BOW摆出听不懂的样子，仍是面无表情地杵在水中，只有白色的瞳仁随着杰克藏在身后摸索的右手慢慢移动。

        他的匕首嵌在铁皮内纹丝不动，杰克只好收回手朝BOW哂笑，“不好意思——”，下一刻他便凌空翻落入海，抬腿将面前的铁皮残骸踹向BOW的胸口。

        怪兽发出吃痛的咆哮，右臂在海面上炸出炫目的蓝光，无尽的闪电沿着海平面气势汹汹地扩散开来。

        杰克迅速地跃到半空，避开致命的电流，这一次他落到BOW的肩上，双腿钳住怪物的脑袋。

        然后他闻到呛人的味道，硝石、黑胡椒、粉尘。干燥的气息瞬息间便冲淡了海水的潮湿，夹杂着热辣的怒意冲进他的腹腔。热浪滔天而来，他又一次跌进海里，手脚徒劳地拍打着海面，呛进几口腥涩的海水。

        该死的，我这两天晕过去的次数已经够多的了，在BOW抓住他的手之前，他这样想。

 

        半日之后。

        杰克被甩上岸，疲倦地陷入柔软的沙滩里。他咳嗽着从空空如也的胃里绞出几口海水。BOW随后跟了上来，拽着作战服的后领将他拖离扑打的海浪。

        “靠靠靠靠！停下来！你给我停下！对一个发情期Omega来说，这动作太粗暴了！”雇佣兵尖叫着，手脚并用地扒拉着BOW钢铁般的手臂，“我能走！我自己能走！”

        BOW停下脚步，但仍然死拽着杰克的衣领不松手。

        “我不会自己跑了的，你看，我腿软，”杰克挣扎半天无果，干脆大手大脚地躺下来，伸腿有一搭没一搭地踹着沙滩上的贝类和石块——褐螺「1」咕噜噜地滚到远处，石块却纹丝不动。“我没说错吧。”他对着BOW一摊手，无辜地扬起眉毛。

        BOW仍是不为所动，一人一怪四目相对，静静地对峙着。

        杰克很快便觉得无措，BOW看起来不想攻击他，但此刻沿着小腿攀上脚心的丝缕热气却骚挠着他，让他难耐地蜷紧了脚趾。“你能听懂我的话，”他扭过头，对着BOW乜斜着眼哼气，“你真的是个BOW吗？”

        怪物的脸开始模模糊糊地飘在他的上方，雇佣兵伸出手却迅速地被躲开去。于是他甩了甩挂在红发上的水珠，扭头用鼻尖剐蹭起BOW支撑他脖颈的手臂：“你有硝烟的味道。告诉我，这是什么病毒的味道——唔——还是Alpha的气息——是不是你们那里有很多和你味道一样的Alpha——”他蹭得更重，似乎毫不在意鼻尖被BOW粗糙的皮肤磨得通红。

        BOW立刻将他丢进沙里，惹来他不满的叫喊。然后叫喊很快变成咯咯的笑声，Omega半埋在柔软的沙滩里，发红的眼角渗出几线晶莹的水光，“真是人类化。”他抬手捂着脸，闷闷地笑起来。

        杰克在BOW几乎要杵成石头的时候终于觉得清醒了点。但他还是觉得热，发情期的黏糊感和着海水一起腻在他的皮肤上，时时刻刻地提醒着他是个Omega的事实。他一面腹诽着BSAA慢到出人意表的反应速度，一面从沙地里手脚并用地爬起来，全然忘了自己的PDA在几个小时前已经葬身海底。

        BOW迅速后退了一步，警惕地抬起头。

        “我们得找个地方，天要暗了。”杰克为它的表现抿了抿唇，不由分说抬手拍拍BOW的肩膀，“不错，乖孩子。”   

        他们落脚的海岛看上去小如珍珠，用脚丈量起来却分外困难。在环绕海岛的沙滩内，是一座山似的巨岩，被西斜的太阳割出锋利如刀的边缘。乔木从纵横的裂隙里延伸出来，奋力地向上够着天空，树冠浓密的阴影遮住天空，沿着丝丝缕缕的阳光一路坠进山脚。

 

        在太阳行将落山的时候，他们终于在半山腰上找到一处岩窟。岩洞里散发出腐殖层特殊的泥土味，杰克终于嗅到了Alpha以外的味道。说不定我们抢占了某种野兽的巢穴，他怀疑。但立刻他又放弃了这个想法，转而伸了伸懒腰，从地上捡起一根树枝，抬手示意BOW走进去。

        洞穴很浅，几乎可以称为石室。残阳橙色的光芒恰好落进洞穴的最深处，照亮长着青苔的岩壁。待BOW在洞穴里头站定，杰克便在他和BOW之间划出一道横线，将洞穴分为内外两片。

        “里面归你，外面归我。”他用树枝戳了戳BOW的胸口，“晚上不许出来，我会看着的。”说着，他便蹲下身拢了拢地上的树枝，准备生火过夜。

 

        雇佣兵在半夜里被滚烫的热浪烧醒，火舌从四面八方而来，接连滚过他的皮肤，将硝烟的味道强硬地揉进他的身体。他迷茫地张开口，困难地喘息着，只觉得自己又回到伊东尼亚。

        他看见白的雪，红的火，灰的墓碑，黑的尸骸。子弹的呼啸在他周身穿梭，无形的波涛推推撞撞着将他挤到前线，令他栽入浮在血海的钱山里。但没等他抓住手中的绿色钞票，便跌入空无一人的拥挤城寨里，转瞬间又身处光怪陆离的实验所，他赤裸的身上缠满抽血用的塑料管。

        他愣愣地看着血液飞速地离他而去，钻进一个与他相似但更年长的人中。一瞬间他感觉到透骨的寒意，那个人对他来说太熟悉了，他记得他们的袖子上曾贴着的隶属同一部队的战术贴，记得他动靶十环时对方欣慰的笑，也记得对方毫不犹豫将他推入深渊时紧皱的眉头。

        Oega猛的吸了口气，从战火的梦境里清醒过来。

        现实好不到哪里去，他跨坐在BOW的身上，脸贴着脸。脱力的身体依靠着怪物环过他后背的狰狞右臂。他趴在BOW的肩上呼吸了好一会才从混沌中直起腰来，立刻发觉到战术裤内湿漉漉的一片，还在不断地扩散。

        “我不是让你——呃——不许出来吗？”他强忍着难耐与不适，嘶哑着嗓子推了推BOW，对方却只是动了动眼睛，将他的目光扯到地面的分界线上。

        杰克立即觉得自己尴尬地说不出话来——可敬的BOW一直在界限内。他瞅了瞅地上走动的脚印，判定自己才是那个违规爬过柏林墙的人。

        “天——”Omega羞愧地弓起身，尝试着动了动腿——软到甚至没办法爬起来。BOW的目光灼灼地锁定着他，泛白的瞳仁里满是篝火的红，烧得他浑身战栗。

        杰克沮丧了好一会才敢抬头面对着BOW的脸，然后意识到这是自己第一次好好地关注对方的长相。他的BOW却在Omega的目光下偏过头去，将非人的半张脸融进夜色，让他只能透过另外半张人类的面孔想象着这个前BSAA曾经是个怎么样的人。

        刀锋般的浓眉，可以从瞄准镜里捕捉一切的犀利目光，会吐露出炮火般词句的厚实嘴唇。他会是个不错的冲锋队员。

        杰克突然想起一个只有数面之缘的可怜人。难道你们美国大兵都长一个样？他喃喃自语，然后Omega捧起对方残缺的面孔，毫不犹豫地将唇按上去。

        “我会活下去，”他用唇齿描摹着那些残余的皮肤，“而你也是。”

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_仍然没有“电磁炮”的下落。但是某个家伙据说也来了。现在我大概能理解当年那个俄罗斯老熊面对我的感受了。好在他现在并非我的敌人或者朋友，仅仅是个有趣的人。_

_故技重施会是个不错的办法。_

_Mar. 1st, 2017_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「1」印度洋褐螺
> 
> \----------------------------------------
> 
> 刹车坏了！让我换个方式紧急制动！  
> ps：说起来这样的情况下，小皮这种BOW是不是可以归类为载具？


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *开车这种事我确实不擅长。。。

        杰克仍有些蒙，前些年和同僚们在路过红灯区的时候被取笑是雏儿的过程还历历在目。他记得那时候有人称赞过像他这样身体强健的人必然成长为优秀的Alpha——成为作风强硬的冲锋队领导者，然而现在他却变成了个Omega，这真是疯了，他想，他会是第一个选择了BOW作为自己的Alpha的Omega。

        “Omega。”他念叨了一遍。在他的认知里，这些散发着馥郁香气的军人们总是安然坐在指挥所里，在抚摸腹腔的同时隔着无线电面无表情地下达命令。救援，夺取，屠杀，无论是什么样的命令，都是人命垒起的成功与失败。他们一面在孕育生命，一面却杀戮生命。

        现在我也是这样了，他想。然后很快地记起在很久之前他就是这样的人了——他的血，威斯克家的血，那些漂浮在细胞内液里的特殊的线粒体与DNA，它们即是救命的疫苗，也是病毒的强化剂。雷德菲尔德沉痛的嗓音仍然在他耳边——皮尔斯·尼万斯给自己注射了强化C病毒，永远地留在蓝祥市的海底。

        他用的是以我的血为蓝本研制出的病毒。负疚感一瞬间撞进他的胃里。

        这都是我的错。

        Omega噎住似地呛咳起来。鲭鱼们海上坟场的不悦味道倏忽间撞进鼻息，伴随B号机的哀嚎奔腾而来——他们都死了，杰克闭上眼睛。长满眼睛的面孔有如丧尸般嚎叫着，从海底，天空，街巷，摩肩接踵般挨过来，浑浊的瞳孔像是漫无边际的火焰。他恍惚间只记得要跑，但事实上却只能蜷起身体，捂着绞成一团的胃在BOW的双腿间战栗着动弹不得。

        这都是我的错。

        他揪紧胃部，在信息素炽热的火焰中沉溺下去。BOW揽着他的后背，手臂钢铁一般火的浪潮推入他的五脏六腑。他突然从烈火中看见一个拿着苹果的女孩，然后苹果落下去，在尘土里四分五裂，然后女孩变成了他的妈妈，又变成了一块小小的墓穴。

        这都是我的错。

        Omega精疲力竭地在满是死亡气息的火焰里狼狈地喘息，思维被高尔丁死结圈禁着揉成一团。他觉得自己浑浑噩噩地叨念了许久，又仿佛只有一瞬，便被BOW猛地掼到地上，挡在身后。下一刻暴怒的咆哮在耳畔响起，山石在电光里地震般迸裂开去。

        杰克愕然跌坐在地上，双手撑着地面。山洞外响起直升机螺旋桨的呼啸以及扩音器夹着微弱电流的喊话：“这里是BSAA，请里面的人放下武器走出来，我们不会伤害你——”

        他飞速翻身爬起来，胡乱在脸上揉了一把，这才注意到洞外已经天光初亮。

 

        杰克喝止了暴怒的BOW，迎着太阳走出去。烈焰的新日正从蔚蓝的海平面上浮起来，染红翡翠色的岛屿，将寒凉的夜影褪回深海。雇佣兵紧了紧裹在身上的作战服，闻着衣料上干燥的木料香气，悄悄放松了肩膀。

        BSAA将直升机停在山顶唯一一片狭小的平台上。领队的金发男人见到BOW时的紧张在接受了杰克简短的解释后转化为克制的惊异：“我从没听说过BOW可以具备如此高的智力水平。”

        BOW似乎听懂了他的话，愤怒地朝他龇了龇牙，被杰克拍着脑袋安抚下来。领队随之扯扯嘴角露出了体贴的微笑，向虚弱的雇佣兵伸出手：“我是BSAA北美分部Delta小队副队长伊森·温特斯。今天本来应当是由雷德菲尔德队长来的，但他要去欧洲，因此由我来代劳。我仅代表BSAA感谢您为对抗BOW事业与找寻我方失踪队员皮尔斯·尼万斯作出的贡献——”

        “等等，你刚才说什么？”杰克胡乱地挥挥手，作战服差点从身上掉下去，露出一塌糊涂的背心。

        “感谢您作出的贡献？”

        “不不不，那个名字。”

        “你说皮尔斯·尼万斯？哦，是这样的，我们比对了您发来的图片以及储存在档案库里的资料，认为他是我部失踪已久的alpha小队副队长尼万斯少尉。”

        杰克的表情一瞬间精彩纷呈：“你他妈的一定是在开玩笑……”

 

      克里斯将909掖在后腰，用长风衣掩住枪痕，然后推开SUV的车门。五号高速上乱哄哄地一片，尾气与扬尘遮天蔽日，噗噗地吞吐着尖啸的喇叭们。刚才海关官员笑意满满的“欢迎来到美国”仿佛成了下马威前最后的温柔。“发生什么事了？”他探出头问。

        “车祸，没什么大事，别堵在这儿。”一个闷头往人堆里钻的家伙回应道。那家伙穿着骑警的深蓝制服，眉头染着年轻人的不耐烦，让克里斯记起他早年在空军海外驻地时开着飞机四处奔忙的状态——侦查，侦查，侦查，日复一日地侦查。

        于是前空军驾驶员很快地下车走过去，手伸进衣服里摸着熟悉的枪把，跟着骑警一边挤一边把凑热闹的人群往两边拨。BSAA的老兵见过太多以意外开场的恐怖事件，没法对此置身事外。

        突然有人握住他的手腕，克里斯立刻反手扭去，却仍被一股巧劲挣脱。侧身避开一个肘击后，他听见袭击者低吼：“雷德菲尔德！他听出那个声音，随即回过脑袋，半道被按住。

        “别抬头，跟我走。”袭击者将他的胳膊朝某个方向推了几下。

 

        他们在一辆不起眼的奥迪里落座。克里斯扫了一眼车内的陈设，注意到改装车内全套的反追踪设备，以及军品级别的防弹措施。这不太可能出自于DSO，反而更像是FBI的手笔——BSAA05年重组的时候他与这帮人打过交道，那是一群非常难缠的家伙。

        “这是我自己搞的，你可以放心说话。”

        “你想干什么，里昂？”克里斯皱眉。

        被叫做里昂的人叹了口气，手伸到座位下抽出一个看起来颇有些年头的U盘：“你准备去瑞士。”他将U盘塞进克里斯的手里，“从美国转机。”没等克里斯张口，他又往下解释道，“这是海尼根监听到的。BSAA的通讯系统可真是不安全，你们该更新一下了。”

        “你想说什么？”

        里昂飞快地比了个手势阻止他说下去，“我也一样。”

        “什么？海尼根在监听你？我以为你们——”

        “不是海尼根做的。有人监控了她和我的专属通讯频道，发现的时候很多秘密信息已经泄露出去了。——哦，不用担心，你的行程不包含在内，她用的是另一条私人信道。”

        BSAA老兵点点头，算是接受了这件事。

        “我们不知道东西泄露出去多少——至少浣熊市和高橡市的保密工作算是完蛋了，暂时也没找到是谁做的。海尼根怀疑是内鬼，但我更在乎背后的人是不是搞出路易斯安那州那破事的组织。既然他们能伪造你的身份，那他们很可能也渗透了DSO。”特工头子沉吟了片刻，接着说道，“我需要你帮忙，把这件东西交给一个人。他人在东斯拉夫。”

        克里斯扬了扬眉毛，“给你的亚历山大？”

        里昂点头，表情没丝毫羞赧，“他可以信任，而且这个U盘除了我只有他的电脑能打开，否则——”他做出一个爆炸的口型，“轰隆！”

        BSAA皱眉，低头摆弄了片刻——这确实是里昂的风格，外表搞得其貌不扬，内里却是经天纬地。“好，”他点点头，“我来接手。还有，既然你知道我要去查什么，我会顺路查查他们是不是对DSO动了手脚的。”

        “那拜托了。”特工揉了揉太阳穴，克里斯注意到他的眼里泛着一个刚步入中年的人心酸的倦意。“你需要好好休息。”他忍不住劝告道，“对抗BOW的事业不是靠拼命能做完的。”

        “彼此彼此。”里昂点点头，倚上皮革靠背，“你也小心。”

        克里斯无言地点了点头，收起U盘。在他转身想要推开车门前，里昂忽然说：“我已经很久没和萨沙联系了——”他欲言又止，最终露出一个苦笑，“CIA和FBI轮流警告我注意别和斯拉夫人走得太近——所以——”他垂下头把脸埋进掌心，声音闷闷地传进克里斯的耳朵里，“哎，该死的我跟你说这个干吗。”

        克里斯伸出手，悬在对方的背上迟迟没拍下去，他想起自己也不是个有资格宽慰对方的人，哦，某个家伙，那可是比所有人都邪恶的存在：“我不介意，伙计。”他坐回位置上。

        里昂却摆了摆手，“你还得赶路——”他哀叹一声，“就，告诉萨沙，抱歉把他扯进这件事里。我很抱歉。”他垮塌着双肩，声音听起来苦涩且忧郁，和那些遇到事业危机的普通中年男人没什么两样，但克里斯明白他只是快被压垮了，他们都是。

        “我会的。”

        雷德菲尔德扭头推开车门。五号公路仍然拥堵得如同那些长满尸群的狭窄走廊，他觉得他会需要一辆装甲车，或者温和点，一架阿帕奇。太阳正沿着他的头顶慢慢西去，落进几大团浓厚的云层里。暴雨就要来了。克里斯裹紧了厚实的毛呢风衣，他的车仍然寸步难行。老兵抬头看了眼半空中做着例行巡视的无人机监控，红色的指示灯闪烁着照向前方。他倏忽记起自己曾有一次因为违背上司命令被关禁闭时，那些永远悬在天花板上的探头也是这样，在黑洞洞监狱里充当唯一的亮光。

        那是1995年的波黑，从那天之后，克里斯·雷德菲尔德的命运便被永远的改变了。

        回忆在暴雨落下第一滴的时候融进潮湿的空气。“只有老人才有空回忆。”他看着来回的雨刷，不由自主地喃喃自语。

        我老了，这个无数次摆脱死神的人想。

        这是事实。

 

 

 ---------------------------------------------

 

_尽管■■失去了“电磁炮”，但他们却找到了一个更重要的替代品。虽然替代品的信息尚不明确，但有一点可以断定，那就是替代品和“电磁炮”之间有着密不可分的关联。_

_Mar. 2nd, 2018_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *不死人，我们坚决不死人
> 
> *我没说分头其貌不扬，我是指分头把自己的造型搞得很糙汉，比如毛子最爱风格阿迪达斯外套什么的。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *改个bug，把威总笔记的时间线从2017拉到2018年  
> *本章大量私货，顺便走走剧情

        “法国现在可不太平。”BSAA法国总部派来接机的人一见到克里斯就说，他压低了声音，看起来就像个可疑的惯偷，“到处都是难民营，甚至都扩张到总部边上来了。”

        “我听说了，”克里斯点点头，看起来哭笑不得，“总部在那里加强了警卫，但你也不用这么紧张。”

        “能不紧张么？前段日子我们抓住了几个混在难民营里的特工。可这他妈的有什么用？又不能因此要求政府把那群超龄儿童都迁走。‘我们需要赞助和口碑。’”巴瑞比了个双引号的手势，翻着白眼露出满脸的怨愤，“操他的。”他夺过克里斯那个空空荡荡的行李包，将他轰上车。“走吧走吧，最高长官在会议室里等你呢。”

  


        巴瑞驾驶着绘有BSAA标记的黑色雷诺防暴车「1」转上公路，路边就能看见一个小型的难民聚集地，乱糟糟地堵住去路。

        他一巴掌怒气冲冲地拍上车喇叭，发出一连串吵杂的嘟嘟声。一群穿着长袍的中东人堵在路中央，慢吞吞地从他面前晃过去，对尖叫的喇叭视若无睹。

        巴瑞隔着车窗嘟囔了几声，喇叭再一次急躁地吼起来。这下却是捣了马蜂窝，大胡子们骂骂咧咧地喊起阿拉伯语，拾起地上的碎石和砖块子弹一样倾泻到车上。甚至有一个肌肉快崩破白袍的高个子男人举起路边的铁皮桶向扔过来，“咚”地在黑漆漆的夏尔巴人上剐出一道白痕。

        巴瑞猛吼一声，抬脚便要下车，被克里斯一把抓住：“嘿，伙计！冷静！冷静！”他揽着后者的脖子将他扯回来，“不用搭理他们，我们可以换条路。”

        BSAA的顾问一时间挣不开克里斯铁箍般的手臂，只好坐回来苦笑着耸肩：“你也看到了，哪还有能走的路。”

        克里斯拍拍他的肩膀：“你还真是没变。看，我们可以倒出去。”

        巴瑞迅速反驳：“那你倒是变化很大，我还记得以前都是我负责制止你的。”

        克里斯沉默着抿了抿唇，挑眉向他半真半假地做了个鬼脸。

  


        难民仍在窗外气势汹汹，巴瑞试图倒车，很快便有几个紧揪不放的绕到车后堵住他们的退路，用生硬的法语叫嚣着要他们下车解释。巴瑞被克里斯摁着无法下车理论，又被窗外叽里呱啦的咒骂吵嚷得头疼，只好不断按喇叭泄愤。克里斯却依旧气定神闲，给总部挂了个电话支使他们去找市政厅的人便倚着靠背和巴瑞有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。

        他们先是聊了聊双方的近况。巴瑞正为他女儿波莉的学业烦神，“她想学分子生物医学，说是要致力于找到办法治愈那些BOW，”男人挠了挠自己的灰白头发唉声叹气，“我还想着家里能有个人别和这摊子破事扯上关系，结果她果然还是步了我们的后尘。”

        克里斯闻言也只能默不作身地拍拍老友的肩膀。他总是觉得，这二十年来的一切就是座铁狱，从他们把手搭上铁丝网的那一刻起，自己和所有的亲朋好友便都毫无道理地被判处了终身监禁。他深吸了一口气，“你可以问问瑞贝卡，她现在在医学院做客座教授。”

        巴瑞点了点头，告诉克里斯他们已经联系过了。

        话题很快又被转到克里斯身上，他再一次被问起何时会正式将终生大事纳入考虑范围。STARS的老队员说得情意恳切：“吉尔是个好女孩，虽然她是个Alpha，但我想她不会介意你的Beta身份的。”

        克里斯只是摇头，无论他还是吉尔都早就被这个问题问烦了。他揉了揉脸：“天哪，我以为至少你不会这么问。我们不适合的，相比于朋友我们更像是亲人。你应该明白，”他靠在椅背上，比了个无可奈何的手势，“要是我们能在一起，还需要撮合么？”

        巴瑞想了想，接了下去：“其实很多夫妻到后来都会变成亲人，你们只是提前进入这一步而已。不过也对，要是你们乐意在一次，没人会说什么。毕竟从浣熊市之后你们都单身得够久了。”

        哦，浣熊市。

        克里斯一时沉默下来。

        那时候算是单身么？我可没来得及提出分手——至少在Kijuju之前。他盯着巴瑞哑然了片刻，便尴尬地撇了眼窗外。难民们气焰嚣张地围着动弹不得的夏尔巴人，他们举着石头和木棍狂暴地咆哮着，看起来与西非那些被注射了普拉格斯的受害者几乎一模一样。然后克里斯注意到一个裹着女人铁桶般的吉里巴普的身影，她有着高挑到出奇的个子，安静地垂首站在人堆后面就如同普拉格斯的蠕虫堆里一条细长的黑鞭。

        克里斯心下一紧，回过神来：“你看那儿，”他指了指女人的方向。巴瑞撇了眼车窗，茫然地看他：“哪儿？”

        老兵闻言扭回头，这才发现女人颀长的身影在短短数秒内便消失在他眼皮底下。他来回扫视着窗外，此刻车载信息素指示器却嘟嘟地闪烁起来。“Alpha信息素浓度在上升，嗯，Omega的也是。”巴瑞撇了眼读书，焦躁地捶腿，“看起来不妙。妈的，要是警察再不来，那帮暴躁的Alpha疯子肯定会把这里变成流血冲突的现场。”

        克里斯几乎想笑，BSAA的军人面对丧尸和BOW都能面不改色，对着一群无赖却只能束手无策。“我去解决，”他沉吟了片刻，“我知道一点阿拉伯语。”

  


        所幸BSAA和市政的人恰好在此时赶了过来，把克里斯和巴瑞大张旗鼓地迎回总部基地。他们迎面正遇上一队新丁在跑步，风从年轻人们的身后吹过来，鼓起衣袂发出沙沙的摩擦声，给灰扑扑的车道上平添了一丝绿意。

        相较于加拿大此刻数尺深的雪层，法兰西的冬日几乎算得上温暖如春。克里斯走了几步便觉得热，于是他一面冲着满脸敬意的新丁们点头，一面脱下风衣外套。

        立刻便有人上来接过衣服，连同他那个扁扁的行李包一起送去宿舍。克里斯觉得别扭，在北美分部时他习惯了亲力亲为，从不允许他人插手自己的生活——这几乎是多年战场生涯带给他的反射性的警觉，然而这里却似乎人人都对这类事情习以为常。巴瑞注意到他的皱眉，了然地冲他一笑。

        随后他们被径直带入会议室。克里斯还没落座，BSAA的最高执行长官便冲着他乐：“干得好，巴瑞，克里斯，这么大张旗鼓的一闹，鱼儿都浮出水面了。”接着他递过来一个PDA。

        两人一同凑上前，看见PDA里是他们面对难民时的偷拍图片与几条截获的来自不同渠道的讯息，都是在讨论为何克里斯·雷德菲尔德——这名BSAA的元老，北美分部的负责人会在此时前来法国。有的认为是秘密调动，却也有人怀疑BSAA是要搞一次多分部联合的大行动。

        “我认为我们需要重新筛查几个研究所的保密工作。最近确实有几只小老鼠在研究所里上蹿下跳。”克里斯点着一条消息读出来，“可以从这里入手。”他指出。

        最高长官赞同地点头：“情报部门会负责跟进工作。现在让我们来谈谈你这次的工作吧，克里斯。做了那么久的SOU，你做好重新当SOA的准备了么？”

  


        三人会议持续了数个小时，秘书在中途的时候进来送了几杯咖啡，同时带来一封写有机密字样的传真文件。白胡子的最高长官撕开封条扫了几眼便递给克里斯：“克里斯，恭喜你，你失踪已久的副队长回来了，”顿了一顿，他又道，“虽然他状态不怎么好。”

        克里斯满腹疑虑地接过文件，打开后看到整页半人半BOW的照片便是一愣。他永远不会忘记这张脸，在蓝祥的海底，皮尔斯将他推入逃生舱时便是用这样的面孔看着他，惨烈、安静、义无反顾。他陷入回忆，片刻后却又回过神来，发现最高长官和巴瑞都在盯着他。

        “克里斯——”他的老友小心翼翼地发问，又停在半途。于是他点了点头示意自己没事，又接着读下去。

        从第二页开始便是温特斯的汇报与皮尔斯的病情记录。克里斯读到杰克新觉醒的Omega性别以及对皮尔斯的奇妙影响，心里只觉得五味陈杂。这样真不知道这算好事还是坏事，他想，变数太多，这太危险了。我应该早点结束这边的事情，他哗啦啦地往下翻，草草地扫过那些图文夹杂，间或还打着覆盖机密信息的黑码的文件，心里想着得赶回去和他们好好谈谈。

        “我们继续。”克里斯合上文件，向坐在对面的最高长官坚定地点头。

  


tbc

  


_■■的蠢货一定在猜测他为什么来法国，他们绝对不会明白这只是个幌子。趁着某个人溜风筝的时候，我可以先行一步。就让那帮人在法国这场臭烘烘的灾难里捞最后一票吧。_

_Mar. 3nd, 2018_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *下一章写Buddy
> 
> 「1」雷诺·夏尔巴人：法产军用超级越野车


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我真是勤劳的天使！顺便求点赞分享和评论》《

 

        为了让鱼饵们把钩子咬实，情报部门可以获取到更多有利信息，在任务开始前克里斯被给予了几天缓冲时间。他决定利用这次机会去东斯拉夫「1」走一趟，带着里昂精心准备的“礼物”见一面科扎琴科。克里斯从本就空空如也的行李中拽出几件衣服，向巴瑞借了辆用旧了的SUV，带上自己BSAA的证件，第二天就大摇大摆地上路了。

 

        法国到东斯拉夫一路上越发荒僻，沿途就连难民都变得稀少起来，哨卡倒是管的一个比一个严密。他开着车从几个国家的边境穿过去，故意拖着一屁股的尾巴横穿了小半欧洲。一路向东的公路上有成片的山毛榉，塞尔维亚人，斯拉夫人和中东人们将干硬的枯枝划分殆尽，只留下光秃秃的树干在凌冽的西风里傲视群雄般注视着这些三三两两衣衫褴褛的难民。克里斯看着这群人，想起他在加入STARS之前曾在波黑执行过飞行任务，那时他从飞机上看到过难民群几近相同的迁徙。那些濒死的人群在满目苍夷的土地上缓缓移动，留下一具具浮肿的尸体，宛如一条正在蜕皮的蛇。他清楚地记得在那个任务中收获了一枚飞行优异十字勋章，几年后却落在浣熊市再也没机会找回来了。

        那是他服役时获得的最后一枚勋章，克里斯不无遗憾地咋舌。

 

        地中海气候绵延的雨势在克里斯跨进东斯拉夫国境线的那一刻终于毫不留情地落下来。乌压压的积雨云悬在半空，拧出空气里的每一滴雨露。克里斯没由来地想起里昂的嘱托。虽然他并不谙熟政治，但他仍能明白这个美国特工的意思——让科扎琴科从这场莫名的政治博弈里脱身，为此，他不惜冒着叛国罪的风险也要将科扎琴科致于BSAA的保护下。这几日里克里斯早就把这件事在心里过了无数遍，他甚至预估到了有朝一日，BSAA也会成为里昂的退路。为此，他现在持有的这枚不起眼的U盘以及随后而来的各种风险便是交换。克里斯随着雨点的噼啪声敲打起方向盘，他或者里昂都很清楚，代价总是要有的，譬如巴瑞的家人，里昂的自由或者是皮尔斯的感染，吉尔的生死，从铁狱的无期徒刑里逃脱总需要付出点什么。只是他自己，克里斯想，我没有任何可以交换的，爱情、面包或者是自由，我都没有，也不会再有。他原以为西非一役会平息这场灾厄，但事实上，丧失了管理员的铁狱才是开盖的潘多拉之盒。出笼的野兽们令BSAA疲于奔命，他甚至怀疑在有生之年能看到这摊子事终结的期待是不是个妄想。他十万个乐意用自己的血肉之躯填上那个窟窿，只要它不再吞没其他人的性命。

        拍打车窗的雨点里突然漏出一丝嗤笑，阴恻恻地藏在车顶，他的耳朵清晰地捕捉到那声冷冰冰的嘲讽。他打了个哆嗦，一时以为这是自己发出的，下一秒却猛然记为什么这声音如此熟悉——在许多年前他总能为这声嗤笑战栗不已，而现在，时间冲淡了巴普洛夫的反射，他甚至快要记不起来伴随着嗤笑突然出现在他背后的那个脚步声了。克里斯咬牙猛捶了下方向盘，冲着车顶愤恨地咆哮：“你他妈就是学不会放过世界嘛！死了也不行？”密集的雨点迅速地回应了他。

        除了白噪音外什么都没有。

        气势汹汹的一拳砸上车顶：“回话啊！你他妈不是不会死嘛？”

        又是一片寂静。

        他气急败坏间忘了路况，抬头又是朝上车顶的一巴掌。

        瞬时间SUV在路人惊慌失措的尖叫声中向一棵白桦木撞去。

        克里斯立刻回过神来，拉着方向盘猛踩刹车。湿滑泥泞的路面被拉出几道细长的刹车痕，SUV在离白桦木仅有寸许的地方停下来，扑哧地熄了火。“操！”克里斯咒骂着踹了车子一脚，铁皮随即吐出吱呀的尖叫，“操他妈的！”他悻悻地收回脚，在一叠声的咒骂里地将自己摔进座位。皮革老旧的味道出乎意料地令人安心，他抬手用掌根按了按太阳穴，缓慢地调整吐息。

        过了好一会，他扭过头，在车前窗里看见自己沮丧失落的脸。于是BSAA立刻自我责备起不应该如此失态，坐起来重新打火。

        没反应。

        再打火。

        还是没反应，趴窝的SUV拒绝再前进。幸好里昂给出的地址距此也只有几条街，唯一的麻烦便是东欧细密绵长的雨。克里斯在后座摸了半天，想起来他走的轻装简行，忘了带伞。只好推开车门，将风衣顶在头上冲进雨幕里。

 

        敲门声嘟嘟响起的时候萨沙正趴在客厅的书桌上准备教案，昏暗的书桌上堆满了几门小学基本课程的教材，一台明显是别人淘汰下来的二手笔记本勉强地架在教材山上面。

        他揉了揉干涩的眼睛，慢慢地推着轮椅从桌肚里钻出来。他先是拐过破旧的波斯地毯，路过烧的不那么旺盛的壁炉，最后小心翼翼地挤过靠门的狭窄过道。

        敲门声响得越发急促，哐当当地像是要拆了他那扇原本就摇摇欲坠的木门。萨沙应了声门，腾出一手搭上贴在轮椅夹层里的P7M13「2」。片刻后门外的人操着一口地道的美国腔调答道是里昂让他来的，在萨沙旋开门钮后侧身迅速挤了进来。

        美国人放下举在头顶上的风衣，一边在门边抖了抖水一边自我介绍：“克里斯·雷德菲尔德，BSAA北美分部成员。里昂拜托我在出差时顺路来看看你。”一段话如连珠炮说完他才抬起头，恍然大悟般注视着紧盯滴答淌水的风衣的萨沙，“呃，抱歉，科扎琴科先生，我能在这里拧干这件风衣么？”

        萨沙无奈地点头，反正门口已经湿了，这幅破烂地板也确实没什么好保养的：“请进来再弄吧，雷德菲尔德先生。”

        “叫克里斯就好。”  
   
        “这是斯拉夫人的礼仪，雷德菲尔德先生。”他看起来像是对克里斯的要求不可置否，坚持要管对方叫做先生。 

        克里斯为此遗憾地耸肩，他猜测科扎琴科的信息素大概和他本人一样，满是山毛榉硬邦邦拒人千里的木料味——他记得里昂说过科扎琴科和他一样是Alpha，大概他们俩吵架的时候不会太少。

        萨沙疑惑地瞅了他克里斯一眼，接着探头向外面扫了一眼，重重雨幕下一切都显得模模糊糊，“里昂对我提起过您，他认为您十分可靠且值得尊敬。他说他在工作上从您这里受益匪浅。”斯拉夫人咔哒地一声合上门。

        克里斯赧然一笑，“我以为他对自己的评价应该更好些。”随即注意到萨沙将手枪塞回轮椅夹层的动作，“抱歉给你带来点麻烦。现在你这里可不止会有华盛顿和莫斯科的人了。”

        “这种人从来就没变少过，雷德菲尔德先生。”萨沙倒是一副无所谓的样子，推动轮椅彬彬有礼地将克里斯引进客厅，期间还坚决地辞谢了后者的帮助，“里昂不会无缘无故地浪费您宝贵的时间，他是遇到了什么麻烦了吗？”

 

         克里斯靠在壁炉旁，一面将木柴掰成一小块一小块地丢进火里，一面简略地将里昂的情况告诉他，同时隐去那些关于内鬼和监听的部分——但他怀疑科扎琴科能猜出来藏在背后的意思。“他其实还算好——除了7*24的连轴转之外，”男人艰难地拨弄木柴，让火苗从壁炉底渐渐窜起来，将狭小的客厅照得通红，萨沙觉得屋子里一下亮堂了许多，“他应该给这里做个装修，反正他也跟克莱尔抱怨过好几次没空花他的高额加班费了。”

        萨沙哼了几哼，操着浓重的斯拉夫口音说：“轮椅是他带过来的，”他摩挲起轮椅的皮革扶手，表情看起来没刚才那么僵硬了，“这就够了。”

        克里斯哦了一声摸摸鼻子，意识到方才的话是多么不合时宜。于是他从内侧口袋里摸出一个装在防水袋里的盒子递过去：“这是里昂要我给你的。”

        里面是那个U盘。

        他盯着科扎琴科，看着对方的眼神在打开盒子后从疑惑变成了然，然后迅速收紧。他知道了，克里斯想着。随后科扎琴科的声音响起，嗡嗡的嗓音压低下来，像头匍匐前进的棕熊：“这不是给我的，雷德菲尔德先生。事实上，这是给您的。”

       萨沙操纵轮椅来到书桌前，拿下那个贴了儿童贴纸的破旧笔记本电脑，插上电源，在等待开机的时候将破U盘抠成两片。克里斯难以置信地发现U盘内还贴着一片迷你SD存储卡。

        “这才是给我的。”斯拉夫人说得轻描淡写，但克里斯注意到他的手在抖，几次都没能把SD卡正确地插进卡槽。 手表里代表附近Alpha信息素浓度的数值也剧烈地波动起来，“需要我帮忙么？”他有些于心不忍。

        这个U盘是某种暗号，他揣测，或许里昂遇到的事情并不像他说得那么简单。

 

        萨沙又一次拒绝了克里斯的帮助，斯拉夫人抿直唇角把sd卡强塞进卡槽里，让克里斯看得满手冒汗，只担心薄薄的卡片禁不住这头斯拉夫熊的折腾。幸好紧张还没有吞没科扎琴科的理智，他的动作还算是有条不紊。经过几道声音识别和虹膜识别的密码，再比对了计算机的各硬件识别码，存储卡内的信息被顺利读取出来。

        一个文件夹展示在他们眼前，分门别类地存储着一些图片文件。克里斯扫了眼缩略图，惊异地发现里面全都是些生活化的图片，自拍，合照，偷拍，他甚至注意到一张像是卫星航拍的图片，照片里的科扎琴科正操控着一个老旧的轮椅艰难地上坡。

        鼠标轻抚过那些文件夹，以一种隐秘的速度断断续续地停留在某些缩略图上。克里斯咳了一声，萨沙这才如梦初醒地扭过头。“呃，我是不是应该——”BSAA的老兵露出一个尴尬的笑容，他向门口的方向打了个手势，“给你们俩一些独处的时间？”

        萨沙哑然了片刻，双手悬在键盘上的无序地舞动着：“唔——不用——”他盯着屏幕恍惚了片刻才调出电脑里的cmd命令行，噼里啪啦地敲打起来。“你需要的资料解码后会传进U盘，”他把那两爿U盘并成一块插进电脑，然后干巴巴地说。

        “那SD卡里的呢？”

        “删除、覆盖、再删除、再覆盖。”科扎琴科的声音慢慢地沉下去，“一些必要的技术操作。”

        “哦，”克里斯又一次抬手摸了摸鼻子，他觉得他应该说些什么，“抱歉。”于是他说。

        “那么现在，你能告诉我里昂出了什么事么？”趁着数据迁移的时间，萨沙扭过头问，浅棕瞳仁在火焰照耀下莫名地泛着红光。一头安坐着的棕熊突然间有了蛇一样阴沉而危险的目光。

        克里斯打了个寒噤，决定将里昂的话一五一十地说出来。

 

        “他说，他很抱歉。”克里斯做了深呼吸，一口气说完那么多话令他觉得有些发蒙。壁炉的火光暖融融地照过来，热气噗噗地拍打着他的身体，抚去衣服上雨水湿漉漉的阴寒。

        科扎琴科抽了口气，收回一直紧握着轮椅两边的手。“他——”斯拉夫人一句话都说不出来，战栗着，十根苍白的手指僵硬地绞成一团。最终他只能跳过这段令人牙酸的对白：“谢谢你，克里斯，”他换了个称呼，强作镇定道，“我实在是没什么渠道知道他的近况。” Alpha的信息素一格一格地往下跳。

        克里斯抬了抬唇，一时间不知道是不是该寒暄一下。

        空气一瞬间静下来，只剩下窗外的雨和客厅内嗡嗡运转的电脑。

        这时候进度条跳到百分之百，电脑叮地一响。

        克里斯嗖地跳起来，几乎是抬手夺过萨沙手里的U盘：“如果你——我是说你或者里昂——需要援助，我会尽全力为你们提供支援，”他想了想，又补上一句，“BSAA为你们服务。”

        说完这句话，他便点了点头拦住萨沙挽留的话，“我还要赶回去。”他解释道，说着便取下挂在壁炉旁半干的风衣，快速地走进雨里。

        今天的表现实在是太糟，一面往车的方向冲他一面想，几个影子也在他身后迅速地动起来。

        希望科扎琴科别向里昂告状。

        否则克莱尔又有新的笑料了。

 

_慌张导致混乱，混乱导致失败，失败则意味着有利可图。我刚得到了一些资料，而其中最有趣的是一个仅仅只有名字的空档案——“克里奥帕特拉。”埃及艳后？这让我想到了西蒙斯搞出来的美人兽。我很有兴趣获取全部资料。_

_Mar. 5nd, 2018_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「1」东斯拉夫情形参考南联盟（原著里头因当时南联盟和乌克兰混合体，这里为了剧情方便），因为原著设定中该国家在内战后未分裂，本文也会据此进行修改  
> 「2」HK P7M13，德国华尔特公司产迷你手枪。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *想要威总出场想到疯，所以还是决定让他打个酱油

        行动的指令在两天后下达，克里斯得到了一个更详细的坐标，指向瑞典境内卢加诺湖靠近圣萨尔瓦多山的某个地下基地。

        在卢加诺市附近建筑任何地下研究所或是BOW储存以及调配的大型场所都是不明智的举措。根据他们得到的情报，这个被冠以能源管控中心名号的基地只是储藏了少量的小型BOW作为商业展示的必要配置。相对地，他们虽然无法从端掉这个窝点阻止BOW的研发工作，却能够藉此获取到欧洲地区甚至是全球BOW研发以及商业中心的分布网络。“速战速决，”克里斯在管控中心的平面图上指指点点，“结束后一切特工行为的存在痕迹都需要被抹掉。”他拒绝了通常的SOA双人组配置，只要求了HQ的远程配合。“人越多越容易出事，”他解释道，“吉尔——吉尔他们不在的话，我不想为了适应新人而造成失误。”

        “我们会调集一切可用的资源。”最高长官面色不渝地答应了他的请求，“你务必要拿下这只老鼠。”

 

        那天卢加诺正是冬季难得的晴天，克里斯把车停在市郊停车场，徒步沿着那条被叫做岸边天堂「1」的公路向上。沿湖而建的公路狭窄但宁静，路面因为前几日的雨水显得略滑。他一路向上，左侧卢加诺湖风浪平静，栓皮栎芳香馥郁，另一侧便是矗立岩峰之上的管控中心，装潢成湖畔酒店的外观，甚至就连名字也取得也是黄金之湖这样的名字。正午茂盛的阳光从天际坠下来，罪恶金碧辉煌。

 

        进入酒店并不难，行动部门早已帮他易好容做了入住预约，现在只有一名叫做伯纳德「2」的战争之王会大摇大摆地出入酒店，见见客户，顺便在地中海暖融融的冬日里找找乐子。

         难的是如何潜入管控中心——但对于克里斯·雷德菲尔德这样的老手来说，这也不算什么事。他在酒店里待到十点钟声响起，走消防楼梯下楼，半路钻进通风管，沿垂直的通风设备向下。在HQ帮他开了几道门之后，再借由复制身份卡和修改门禁监控，克里斯趁夜长驱直入，顺利从档案库里拍到几份记录着买卖信息的死档「3」。只可惜关键信息都用了暗码，得到克里斯传回的数据后，情报部门遗憾地表示如果没有母本他们至少需要好几天的时间才能破译出来。

        “我没办法在这里逗留太久，”克里斯沉吟了片刻，着手将拍照留存后的文档归位，开始抹消来过的痕迹，“他们不会把母本放在显眼的位置。不，灯下黑也不可能。”他快速打断了一个情报员的嘟囔，“会携带母本的只有与档案相关的人，登记员或者情报人员。唔——”他退出档案室，一路上将CCTV探头接口复位，“HQ，我需要可疑人员的定位信息。建议搜索常年或者定期入住酒店的人员名单，身份——”他突然想起那个穿着吉里巴普的女人，高个子立刻如同枯瘦的黑曼巴蛇钻进他的脑海摇摆起来，克里斯随即补充道：“重点放在那些近期来回法国的人员身上。”

        HQ迅速地传给他几张照片，附上简短的文字档案，其中恰好有他念念不忘的那个。卧丽德·本蒂·哈伦·阿卜杜勒·拉赫曼·阿卜塔利伯「4」,一个热爱购物的中东女富豪，她在4号从法国境内乘火车到达卢加诺，会在这里待到——他瞅了眼记录——这位一掷千金的女士在这儿有间长期包房，而后面紧跟着的几页则显示她一直都是独来独往。备注里还写着些隐私信息：黑发、蓝瞳、身高六英尺零点五英寸「5」、哑巴。一个未婚的原教旨的穆斯林女人，在瑞士的旅游胜地有间长期包房，身为一名残疾人，出门却没有任何随行伴驾的人。“就从她开始。”克里斯盯着女人带在吉利巴普外的雷朋墨镜，老兵的直觉锤子一样疯狂敲击着太阳穴。

 

        幸运总是眷顾克里斯·雷德菲尔德。在酒店大堂他几乎是与那个蛇一般的女人擦肩而过，后调中寡淡的柠檬香茅气味「6」掠过他的鼻尖，闲庭信步般飘出旋转门。克里斯拍了拍被黑袍蹭过的袖口，一丝几不可闻的印度香料味散开来。他皱皱眉头，某些强效的信息素抑制物品会使用带有强烈暗示效果的印度香料作为掩饰。现在香料的味道如此之淡，显然这位“玫瑰”女士已经奔忙了几乎一整天，以至于没空补充一下抑制剂。

        克里斯扭头跟了上去，始终保持着和女士不远不近的距离。

        “玫瑰”出了酒店，一路沿着湖畔天堂下了山。克里斯注视着她挺直的脊背，女人的身姿在黑袍下矗立得有如一棵优雅的糖槭木。她走的不紧不慢，既不像是夜里睡不着出来逛街的游客，也不像是心怀叵测的特勤人员，倒是似心有所想直奔目的地而去。克里斯跟着她在卢加诺湖畔溜达了数公里，从未见过她像大部分外勤人员一样习惯性频繁回头观察身后——要么她是个顶级特工，早就发现了他的跟踪，要么就是她的业务过于生疏。

        子夜的卢加诺湖寂静且清冷，湖风泼洒到女人的袍脚上，在黑桶上绽出花辦似的边缘，将香水的气息冲得越发淡泊。这朵幽暗的花影缓慢地渗入夜色，绽放出黑湛湛的笑意。在听了整个小时一下接一下的单调高跟鞋声后，克里斯几乎要怀疑这个穆斯林女人是故意来扰乱他的。

 

        下了湖畔天堂，黑玫瑰在卢加诺大酒店门口突然左拐，径直入了停车场。克里斯在街角了几分钟，一辆黑色的布加迪威龙蟑螂般冲出来，拐上维亚莱大道「7」，嘶鸣着冲破夜色窜出他的视野。数秒时间后，超跑的行驶路线便又出现在克里斯的PDA上，疾驰的红点闪烁着直奔圣纳扎罗山的方向。

        老兵心下一凛。

        他记得很清楚，在圣纳扎罗山腰附近，距离出土了三叠纪海洋爬行动物化石的地方不远处，常年有可疑讯息往来，BSAA怀疑他们这里建筑了一个固定通讯站，数次搜查行动却从未有任何结果。

        或许今天是一网打尽的时候。

 

        玫瑰将超跑停在安全屋的旁边，残月坠在栎树光秃秃的树梢，几丝鸟类扑打翅膀的声音隐约传出树丛。暮色正从她的头顶褪去，晨昏交叠间漏出鱼肚白的颜色。

        安全屋极小，一张底柜装满通讯设备的床，一个带淋雨的盥洗室，悉数刷上表面活性材料。虽然满足不了生活所需，但足够一个活人猫在这里处理些脏活的后续。

        高大的女士在镜子面前摘了墨镜，脱下吉利巴普，繁琐的黑色布袍下漏出一张刀凿斧刻般的英挺面孔，玫瑰小姐成了玫瑰先生。现在玫瑰先生对着镜子扬了扬眉尾，镜中人做了个同样的动作，灰蓝双眸里随即凶光一闪而过。然后他低头将衣物塞进塑料密封袋，甩脱脚上碍事的小羊皮高跟靴一并丢进去，赤裸着踏进盥洗室。

        管控中心渗出的消毒水味牢固地黏腻在鼻息，他需要一个彻底的清洁工作。

        然后在他亲爱的尾巴到来前抹除一切痕迹。

        安拉在上，镜中人咧开嘴角，法式默剧一样的森冷面孔被撕开条缝隙，愿真主保佑他平安到达。

        如果真主与他一样疯狂的话。

 

        五分钟之后，盥洗室门再度开启，男人从雾气蒸腾里踏出一只小腿，随后是劲瘦苍白的躯干，然后是双臂——出乎意料地浮着频繁注射后残留的青痕以及狰狞的伤疤，最后是脸部，在他面无表情的面孔上黑发悉数安静地耷拉在额前，滴滴答答地往下落水。

        玫瑰先生突然扭头去看床边的镜子，一张被水汽蒸腾出薄红的冷峻面孔立刻将他瞪了回来。

        接下来是用毛巾抚去全身水汽，开启自洁设备，穿上早已准备好的英式三件套与软呢风衣，戴上配套的帽子，配上藏着定时抑制剂注射针的腕表，套上袜子和手套。他对着镜子整理片刻，玫瑰先生便成了彬彬有礼的玫瑰绅士。

        绅士取了密封袋，高档的阿拉伯绸和垃圾在袋子里裹成一团，再拎上他的布洛克短靴，然后淡定地走进黎明。在阖上门之前，他最后回头看了一眼散落在桌上和废纸篓里的便签页，果实已然成熟，正待良人取择。

 

        鱼肚色的天空开始泛红，冷清渐次褪去，车辆零星驶过的呼啸从山脚下传来。绅士悠然钻进密林，踢开某棵不起眼乔木下的腐殖层伪装，一片脏兮兮的木板露了出来。然后他掀开木板，跳进狭小的地下空间，熟练地打开安全屋的监控设备。

        他为自己的有条不紊在内心哼笑，也为他的小尾巴即将获取的大发现。

        虽然这里才是秘密。

 

        绅士目不转睛地盯着屏幕，手下百无聊赖地交叠在下巴上看着监控中的特工忙忙碌碌。男人的行为大体上遵循着特工们的谨慎作风，但有时仍不免露出军人的大开大阖来。绅士好笑地看着他用铅笔在收集好的便签页上来回涂抹，拍下笔印后又不得不撕了几张新纸还原出旧陈设。

        BSAA应该给这家伙配备上一个精密到微米的扫描设备，反正他也扛得动，他不无恶意地想。我可不想再干善后的活计了。

        在一寸寸进行排查工作后，清洁工作显得顺利异常。得益于他对BSAA的熟悉，这个匆忙的计划让绅士异乎寻常地满意。他盯着特工仔细擦去指纹的动作，心情愉悦地敲打起桌面。

        后者的动作却在这时突兀地表现出一丝不寻常，他战栗般佝偻起后背，右手先是猛地扣住桌沿，几秒之后又快速搭住左腕，盖住BSAA标配的GSX腕表。

        绅士停了手，目光随之落在男人掐到泛白的手指上，然后又移上收紧了的宽阔背肌。下一刻特工却忽地回过头来，刀山火海里拼杀出的目光洞穿了夹在墙缝中的监视探头，死死抠住绅士的喉咙。

        地下陋室一瞬间憋闷起来，他难以自控地回想起那个属于他的培养舱，动弹不得又被一览无余的监狱滋味迅速扎入脑海，绅士不自觉地为此拉扯了下嘴角。

        他松了松领带，目光仍牢牢被钉在显示器上，镜头里的男人咬紧下颌面色发青，他甚至能看见对方额角渗出的冷汗，“早上好啊，”他从齿缝吞吐出嘶嘶作响的呼吸，“克里斯。”

 

tbc

 

_“你所面对的只是一堵墙。这堵墙上的砖是用谎言的灰浆粘结在一起的。”「8」因此，当你的朋友需要帮助的时候，请帮助他，总有人需要面对那堵墙。_

_Mar. 7nd, 018_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「1」Riva Paradiso
> 
> 「2」Bernard，意为像熊一样勇敢
> 
> 「3」指纸质档案。
> 
> 「4」名和族名的缩写是W.A，卧丽德意为玫瑰
> 
> 「5」1米83
> 
> 「6」Diptyque的Eau Lente，中性香水，香味以印度香料+柠檬香茅为主，男女通用。
> 
> 「7」Viale Carlo Cattaneo
> 
> 「8」出自古格拉群岛，今天的法律


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PJ子世代终于又出来了。躺平，老克线写起来太累了，烧脑。

_夜露钻进卧室，潮湿且轻巧。黑暗越过床头灯，蒙住他的眼睛，令他看不真切。他平躺在床上，紧紧揪住床单。“没什么可怕的，”他想，“你只是和一个Alpha上床。”  
        几次呼吸之后，他注意到赤脚踩上地板的黏糊水声停止了，猫似的灵巧跃上床垫，克制的喘息下一刻从床脚爬过来。潮湿覆上他的身体，如同蛇一样捆住他的双腕，举过头顶按在床板上，扯到前几日训练时留下的伤疤。  
        一声吃痛的闷哼从他口中传出来，随即他听见愉快的轻哼。潮湿俯下身，他意识到自己的下唇被不轻不重地咬了一口。那些被浴室蒸腾出些微热气的冰冷皮肤在他面颊上一触即逝，喃呢开始轻声骚扰起他的耳朵：“手腕，还是这里，哪个更疼，嗯？”紧接着耳垂又被咬了一下，让他猛地倒吸了口气。潮湿正在诱惑他，就像是塞壬诱惑被困海上的船员。  
        与此同时床头柜上的通勤表惨烈地尖叫起来。他几乎是蹭地抬腰想要坐起来，立刻被潮湿按住腹部压进柔软的床铺。  
        指示Omega信息素的独特提示音继续惨叫，下一瞬玻璃碎裂的噼啪声伴着嗖的一声破空声张呼啸而过，嘶鸣的提示音随即消失在窗外。  
        “你干什——”他张开口喊了起来。  
        还未出口的声音被舌头卷起，微凉的柔软触感以极缓慢的速度撕咬着口腔，吞咽着彼此的呼吸：“明天去后勤部领一个新的，警局负责报销。”潮湿在结束一次缠绵的亲吻后悠然地说，带着枪茧的手沿着脖颈向后探去，他的脉搏在带着湿气的骚挠下砰砰鼓噪。  
        他大口喘息着，怀疑怎么会有人在如此火辣的时候仍能气定神闲，又突然记起方才提示音的嘶鸣。  
        Omega。  
        哦，Omega。  
        “等等，我以为你是Alpha？”他后知后觉地问。  
        “我是。”对方的手勾着他的血液一路向下，寒意灼烧着薄薄的肌肉，刺进心脏的位置。他急促地吸着气，特种兵的直觉因为危险而嗡鸣起来。“可——”他磕磕巴巴，“刚才——”  
        “我也是。”潮湿的气音点在他的肩胛处，他几乎能从黑夜里感受到潮湿似笑非笑的唇角。  
        Alpha，和Omega，这家伙是什么意思？他想。  
        他还在为塞壬的声音迷惑的时候，Beta退化的腺体快速地被舔了一口，黏糊糊地发痒。他惊得一喘，只觉得呼吸堵在胸口，被压制在胸口的手指来回牵引，接二连三的酥麻从胸腔沿着脊椎窜入脑干。  
       他几乎要叫起来，但说出口的却是： “购买伪装类药物是非法的，”然后潮湿重重地坐下来，碾过他的腹腔，于是他毫不犹豫地大声呻吟起来，“队长！”他战栗着抬起手，扶住对方的腰身。  
        “我不需要买这些东西。”队长含糊地回应，他仿佛能看见沙哑的呼吸滚过对方的喉结，“我即如此「1」。”  
         “你真是疯了，”他恍惚着笑骂，双手迎合起汗水的流淌一路向下。先是勾勒过收窄的人鱼线，再是剐蹭过深陷的腰窝，最后刺探进夹紧的臀缝。船员义无反顾地投入到塞壬的海里。  
        湿滑的黏腻溜进他的指缝，他意识到潮湿正荡漾在他的掌心，如同盘桓在笛声里的黑曼巴蛇。  
        于是他不再克制，重重地向上顶进去。  
        狂乱包裹住夜幕，他感觉到晕眩。_  
  
        克里斯猛地坐起来，梦里突兀的回忆从心底翻上来，真实得令他不安。他记得心理医生告诉过他恶梦通常是现实的写照，然而他的现实与梦毫无相似之处。他想，他应当梦见那些撕裂的，散发着腐臭气息，形状古怪的血肉，那才是现实。或许他该梦到BOW占据世界，他有一瞬间这么觉得。  
        窗边灰云阴沉沉地挂着，雨点在双层玻璃外无声作响。他抹了把脸掀开被子，扭头看见床头闹钟指向六点四十。  
        从返回总部，将密码母本交给破译组，进行工作汇报，再将一些“私货”交由熟悉的研究员后，他总共睡了三个小时零五分钟，现在头疼欲裂。  
        不服老不行啊，克里斯揉了揉硬邦邦的脖颈皱起眉头。  
        电话铃音响得适时，他接起内线，听见那一头噼里啪啦的打字声：“克里斯，你送来的头发样本检测结果出来了。”  
        “嗯，有情况么？”克里斯点点头，知道对方说的是他在卢加诺的安全屋桌子上发现的那根黑发。  
        他记起那天在善后工作中，当他悄悄捻起那根头发握在掌心的同时，调成静音的腕表上信息素监测数值出现的瞬间波动。当时他便隐约觉得不安，为了演给可能存在的监视器那头的人看，他只能立刻捂住腕表防止对方发现数值的异动，甚至还灵机一动想出了伪装成旧疾突发的手段。——直觉告诉他，他身后那头的人会相信。  
        希望这根头发能对得起他的表演。  
        他迅速回神，研究员在内线那头语速飞快：“黑发是染的，我们在发芯处剥离出金色。唔——”  
        “唔？”  
        “没有检测出可用的dna。”  
        克里斯皱眉，断发确实含有的DNA信息较少，但全然没有也不太现实。  
        “但我们检测出了与C病毒相符的RNA片段。”  
        “你能别大喘气么？”男人翻了个白眼。J'avo作为BOW，几乎不适合用作侦查工作。那支绷得笔挺的玫瑰到底是什么？他沉吟片刻，觉得头痛得更厉害了：“能知道对应的变种么？”  
        “我试试，”对面又是一阵噼里啪啦，“但我还是得说一句，希望不大。可用的资源太少了，你应该多拔两根的。”  
        “要是能拔得了，我还需要你？”克里斯哑然失笑，他随即又想起了什么，“对了，这事你没告诉最高长官吧？”  
        “当然不会，”电话那端答得轻快，“雷德菲尔德，我什么时候辜负过你？说起来，你什么时候能告诉我你是怎么拿到这根头发的？”  
        “有空再说吧。”他揉了揉额角，叹着气挂了内线电话。多年对战的直觉告诉他没这么简单。他的脑海里交替浮现出威斯克、艾莉克斯、卡拉、诺曼的面孔，融成一张狰狞的笑。这个世界总是不缺疯子，他只能跟在后面疲于奔命地收拾残局，就像一根上紧了的发条，在断裂之前会被一直拧下去。  
        窗外雨点愈发暴戾，天色浑噩如泥浆。酸疼感开始沿着肩脊涨上来堵在后脑，他觉得头部抽痛到爆炸，于是干脆拉开窗户，任由暴雨灌进来。一瞬间呼啸的寒意卷走屋内沉闷的空气，克里斯在几个寒噤后舒了口气，觉得那该死的头疼缓解了些许。  
        于是他翻出一片止痛药吞下去，一边咕咚咚地灌水一边考虑着或许他该将戏接着演下去。  
  
        北美分部很快接到了消息，克里斯雷德菲尔德由于旧伤复发，在前些日子的短暂借调后会回到温哥华，担任原职位。 “Alpha小队队长职位由副队长暂代，该小队训练工作与外勤任务照常进行。”通知中这么写道。  
  
        克里斯回到温哥华市郊的BSAA北美分部基地时暴雪刚停，从专机上还可以看见士兵们正忙着把一人高的雪铲起来运走。他们落在停机坪上，拉开门的瞬间熟悉的寒意便席卷而来，随即两排早已候着的医疗人员一拥而上，忙着将各种器械和管子缠上他身体的同时再塞进医疗用床上。  
         克里斯觉得好笑，他上一次被如此大阵仗伺候还是向联合国提交关于安布雷拉资料的时候。然而做戏要做足，他也只能死死憋住笑意任医生们摆弄。  
  
        进了医疗中心的特殊护理区，今日份的压轴戏总算落幕。医护人员向他一边道歉一边拆了他身上的管子，这才让他重获自由，然而条件是仍然得呆在护理区内。  
        “这是命令，雷德菲尔德先生，至少这周内我们不能让你随便出去。”医生两手一摊，给他支了一招，“要是不知道干什么就去找尼万斯上尉。他需要人生导师，而你们两个无聊之人正好一起对着墙壁发呆。”  
  
        事实上，皮尔斯·尼万斯可不乐意，也没空对着墙壁发呆。尽管从被送回来到恢复全部意识也不到十天,但需要他办的事情却多到令人发指。他要配合治疗方案，要积极复建，要配合强化C病毒样本提取，要绞尽脑汁回忆起五年来的全部经历，甚至需要应对他那个因为Omega不愿意出现而时不时出现躁狂情绪的该死Alpha本能——尤其是在被C病毒强化后，这种本能在他身上显得尤为明显。他有时候甚至需要靠提取那个Omega的信息素注射进身体里才能稳定下来。  
  
        克里斯一路问下来找到皮尔斯病房的时候看到的便是这样的情形。  
        病房的门敞开着，青年背对着他，右手握着一个五十磅的哑铃不断地举起放下，他身边收拾输液管的护士正在炮如连珠：“今天早上你家那小红毛过来抽血，有问到你哦。”金发的少女笑地两眼眯成缝，“‘尼万斯少尉今天怎么样了？’——啊，我们还没告诉他你已经升上尉了，然后还问啊，‘我贡献了怎么多珍贵的DNA他怎么不知道报答一下呢？’噗——”  
        皮尔斯举着哑铃没做声。  
        金发护士仍在继续，“听见没有，你要记得报答哦。”    
        青年一声不吭地听着，倒是克里斯在门边憋笑颇为辛苦。  
        数额记到五十，皮尔斯停手弯腰将哑铃放在地上。“然后他又跑了，哪次不是因为他先开溜——”他的声音沙哑且沉郁，紧接着克里斯看见他上下捏了捏喉咙咳嗽了几声，“嘁。”  
        “说不定他不来见你不是因为害羞啊！”少女麻利地将几只针头剪下来丢入消毒筒，同时抽了抽鼻子，“医疗组有Omega说他到现在身上都还有发情期的味道，而且还不淡——你觉不觉得这时间有点太长了？”护士猛地双手击掌，吧唧一响吓得皮尔斯打了个激灵，只听见少女活泼地喊，“决定了，下次我一定要抓着他做个全身检查！”  
        “他还在发情期？能——”他用力地揉了揉被裹得严严实实的左臂，踌躇了片刻又很快改口，“算了。”  
        “好吧，那我先走咯。”护士对着皮尔斯眨了眨眼，笑着端起盘子，“我会记得把你的话转达给他的。”  
        “哎？等等？我什么都没说啊？”年轻的上尉惊慌失措地转过身来，克里斯一瞬间看见他的半张脸上仍然逗留着变形成BOW的凄惨痕迹。  
        他适时地敲了敲门框。  
         “队长？！”  
           
  
 _对“克里奥帕特拉”的调查陷入僵局，但是关于“电磁炮”的情报却再度出现了。所谓的替代品是“电磁炮”新一任的“管理员”，这意味着只要我找到“管理员”，就能找到“电磁炮”。而要找到“管理员”，我只需要跟着■■的步伐。_  
ps：据说那家伙病的挺重，有传闻BSAA已经停止了他的工作，要求他回北美分部修养。需要去探探虚实么？我对这个说法颇有怀疑。他一向很健康。  


_Mar. 10nd, 2018_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「1」I am that I am，旧约，出埃及记3:14


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉前几天工作忙加上生病没有更新，现在奉上迟到的第九章

        “我觉得这不对劲，哪里都不对劲，”皮尔斯看起来手足无措，而克里斯甚至不知道如何回应——几分钟之前他的前副队长还在强颜欢笑说自己恢复的很好，问了几句话便被打回原形。青年皱着脸面对着他，左瞳里残留着还未褪去的白翳，在病房冷白色灯光的衬托下看起来可怖又可怜，“我本来以为我没机会回BSAA了，但是现在我在这里；我以为我要做一辈子实验体，但，我现在甚至有重返战场的机会；我还以为，那个，我明明没标记那个Omega，呃，但是——”皮尔斯吐出一声几乎算得上是呜咽的叹息，将脑袋埋进双手，将他脸上由于C病毒残留下的蜈蚣状伤疤也一并隐匿在掌心。

        克里斯无言以对，皮尔斯是他亲自招募进BSAA的，他知道对方待他如兄如父，有些苦闷那孩子只能、也只敢和他说。他思忖片刻，抬手拍拍青年耷拉下来的背脊，感觉对方在他手掌下轻微地战栗起来，“会好起来的，”中年人牵扯出一丝微笑——有点勉强，他感觉自己应该表现得乐观一点，得益于Jake持续提供的血样和信息素样本，至少皮尔斯的恢复速度还是十分令人惊喜的，“毕竟你现在已经回家了。”

        青年的表情却变得更为消沉：“可BSAA能留下我么？”他几乎佝偻成一团，“我已经不再算个人类了。”

        克里斯愕然地看着他：“你当然是。”他抬手揉揉青年的脑袋，不假思索道，“你是北美分部最棒的小队里最棒的副队长，这个是不会改变的。更何况你这种情况又不是没有先例，比如你吉尔姐姐——”

        他猛地住口。吉尔·瓦伦汀不是个合适的例子，在08年之后，身为BOW的她除了不定时将自我的身体贡献出来做研究以及更危险的外勤任务外，早已被以身体素质不稳定的名义被排除出了BSAA的核心决策圈之外。为了这件事，他向欧洲总部交涉了数次，但都毫无成效。吉尔·瓦伦汀再难成为BSAA最出色的人才，那个金发的无耻混蛋至少在这点上算是赢了。

        尽管皮尔斯的事尚鲜为人知，但克里斯明白，这个青年的命运早在他注射了强化C病毒的那一刻，就已经走向了一个不甚光明的未来。他瞬间又记起先前里昂给他的U盘，当时他只来得及草草扫了一眼。如果那些触目惊心的资料属实的话，BSAA早就被各个地下BOW制造企业渗透成筛子了，那么皮尔斯的处境便更令人不安。

        “队长？”皮尔斯等了半天也不见克里斯的回应，于是疑惑地拍了拍克里斯仍留在他脑袋上的手：“克里斯，你没事吧？”他其实很怀念这种日子，克里斯队长会在鼓励他的时候抚摸着他的脑袋，但这不应该是在现在，队长看起来分明不比自己好到哪里去。

        克里斯立刻回过神，讪讪地收回手摸了摸鼻子，“啊，没事。抱歉，刚才突然想到一些工作上的事情。”你亏欠了他，克里斯想，你总得做点什么，他盯着青年的脸，注视着对方面颊上斑驳的瘢痕，内疚无可压抑地溢满他的双眼：“只要你想留在BSAA，没人会有异议。”但他还能恢复么？恢复成与普通人并无二致的生活状态，还是他一辈子都得带着这些烙印活下去？克里斯觉得心里没底。

        皮尔斯在他的目光下不安地缩了缩脖子，“呃，队长，你真的没事？”

        “啊？”克里斯反应过来，“没事。”他摇摇头，从皮尔斯的脸上移开双眼，又用力地捏了捏鼻梁，挤出一个转移话题的主意，“对了，我们来谈谈你和杰克？”

 

        但是他立刻后悔了，这可真不是个好主意。虽然于公于私，这话题他们早晚要坐下来好好谈谈，但事实上，克里斯并不想谈杰克。每次提到对方的时候，他总是无可避免地会想到阿尔伯特·威斯克——杰克生理意义上的父亲。威斯克是窥视的幽灵，潜伏的魅影，沉默的亡魂，每一次闪现都将在地界边缘打下一排更坚固的栅栏，日复一日地提醒他曾经犯过多么可笑的错误，以及这微小错误带来的不可估量的后果。他知道，除非有朝一日BSAA能够捣毁这些邪恶，否则他永远都将被这些无尽的栅栏困住，任由魅影在外界的广袤平原上逡巡徘徊，涂抹出更多的黑暗。而更糟糕的是，那些回忆的柔光甚至消磨了他对魅影的憎恨，美好的假象总在诱惑他提早走进无可避免的未来。他几乎是日复一日地希望自己能赶快解决这些事，为此不惜搭上性命。吉尔他们总说他太拼，但他明白，他只是受够了这种无时无刻不再承受回忆鞭打的日子。

        而杰克·穆勒，某种程度上来说，他和他的父亲如出一辙，条理清晰，目的明确，行事以结果导向，对人对己有时都冷静到近乎残忍。作为杰克在BSAA的唯一联络人，克里斯至今都记得他试图招募杰克却被对方提出要以自己的血交换所有关于他父亲的情报时说的话：“我不在乎继续当个雇佣兵。毕竟有些东西只有身处灰色地带才能获得。而且如果有需要，我乐于成为一个有足够分量的诱饵。我想BSAA应当也对此乐见其成。”

        他仿佛置身事外的态度一时间噎得克里斯无话可说——杰克是个不错的孩子，虽然个性糟糕了点，但他不应该承受那些不属于他的事情。或许成为一个Omega能让他改改那个拒人于千里之外的性格，克里斯想，毕竟威斯克那个混蛋的个性和那家伙AO兼备的特殊体质也不无关系。

        而另一方面，皮尔斯更是不乐意谈到杰克，克里斯轻易地从他抗拒的皱眉里看出端倪。“我和他之间什么关系都没有。”青年双手抱胸，干巴巴地说，“杰克·穆勒是个讨厌的家伙。”他顿了顿，又重重加强：“尤其是那股硬邦邦的黑面包味。”

        克里斯一瞬间哑然失笑：“我可不想知道他的信息素是什么味道。”他摊开手，“但这小子人可没你说的这么糟。要知道，可是他把你救回来的。而且我听说他这几天还挺关注你的。”

        青年显然是在置气，甚至连双颊都鼓了起来，看起来就像一只皇冠河豚，鼓噪着双鳍暂时卷走了克里斯的烦忧：“反正我就是讨厌他那股雇佣兵的无良味道。”他一摊手，神色懊恼，“无论如何，他都不应该把我当成他的Alpha。”

        “你们不是没发生什么吗？”

        “我们当然没发生什么！”皮尔斯立刻面红耳赤起来，“你可以查看伊森的报告！”

        克里斯继续维持似笑非笑的表情——他觉得自己快绷不住了，年轻人的存在总是能给他带来活力：“好吧好吧，那就算你不喜欢他好了。”

        “什么叫就算？”

        最后，在克里斯的千叮咛万嘱咐下，皮尔斯答应了过几天去见杰克一面，但仍然忿忿不已地嘟囔，“他搞出来的事情，怎么看都该是他来道歉。”

        克里斯只好飞快地告辞，他害怕他再待下去，就真要因为年轻人们的新花样笑到进病房了——他可才脱离苦海不到半天。

        “等等，队长——”在他走到门口时皮尔斯突然叫住他。

        “怎么？”

         年轻人说的期期艾艾：“你要是有空的话，能帮我问问他现在怎么样了？呃，不是我想知道的，是护士告诉我觉得他不对劲，我是帮她们问的。你知道的——我——我这是为了工作！对！工作！”

        克里斯爆发出一阵狂笑，飞也似地逃出了病房。

        他决定，无论如何，他都要让那两个小子冷静地坐下来谈一次。

 

        温哥华，卡拉尔街。

        晚十点三十分。

        杰克缩在连帽衫下，攥着着一整杯双倍浓度的黑咖啡，快步穿过酒吧的后巷。震耳欲聋的音乐从毫无隔音措施的屋内传来，吵闹到他甚至听不清自己的脚步。期间一只老鼠尖叫着从臭气熏天的垃圾箱里钻出来，从他的脚背上窜过去，惊得他几乎没拿住杯子。半杯咖啡泼到地上，夹杂着浓郁肉桂粉味的香气从肮脏的地面飘上来，让他惋惜地咂了咂舌。

        他没有为此停留片刻，而是攥着剩下半杯咖啡迅速右拐。走出巷口的同时，立刻用另一只手从兜里摸出手机，打开前置照像机，稍稍偏转位置对着身后。他从屏幕上看着空无一人的街道，还没来得及舒展眉头，紧接着一个模糊的黑影便也从巷口转了出来，不紧不慢地跟在他身后。

        “Sitt.”他用爱沙尼亚语低声咒骂了一句，粗暴地关闭手机塞了回去，觉得头疼不已。自他从星巴克出来之后，这条尾巴就一直跟着他，就像噩梦一样，用尽办法都没法摆脱，早知如此他或许应该直接泡那些BSAA标配的味道糟糕的速溶货，而不是出门买咖啡。

        杰克转向酒吧正门，后摇的嘈杂声响与人群的欢呼一起灌进他的耳朵，连着人工信息素浓郁恶劣的气味疯狂撞击着胃部。他觉得右颊上的疤痕隐隐抽痛，皮肤有些发烫，还未完全消退的发情期热潮正跃跃欲试地从身体内涌出来。他开始后悔出门前没再给自己来上一针抑制剂了，否则也不至于因为在街上兜了太久圈子导致药效消退。

        他又透过前置像机向后看，尾巴与他隔着一盏路灯的距离，“噩梦”仍然悄无声息地跟随着。从那个模糊的影子里仅能辨认出是一个比他结实但要矮一些的男人。如果他从酒吧里绕一圈，或许能利用人潮将他甩脱，然后从洗手间的窗户攀到刚刚绕过一圈的后巷逃出去。但是对于酒吧，杰克有些犹豫，他不知道现在来这种信息素乱潮里是不是个好主意。

        酒吧门外人潮汹涌，纷乱错杂的信息素味道刺激着他的鼻息。他打了个寒噤，踌躇了片刻，硬着头皮抬手给自己灌了一大口黑咖啡，苦涩的味道立刻冲淡了一切糟糕与甜美的气息。他晃了晃脑袋，艰难地推开人群向里面挤：“让一让。”

        “你得排队！”有人冲他喊。

        “抱歉，但我非常需要进去。”他粗声粗气地回应道，继续向前挤。

        “我们都非常有‘需要’，小妞！”一阵不怀好意地哄堂大笑在他身边响起来，紧接着又在他拉下帽子露出右颊上的伤疤时戛然而止。

        杰克戴上帽子，侧着身子避开那些惊疑不定的打量目光。一个只穿着几条皮带的细长男人立刻借机从他身边插过去，呛人的Omega味扑面而来，他忍着反胃紧跟而上，接连穿过人群。

        那捆皮带站在门口的台阶上抛了个媚眼，保安舔了舔唇将皮带放了进去，又立刻伸出粗壮的手臂将他拦在门外。

        杰克低下头瞅了矮了他将近一个脑袋的保安，“干嘛？”

        “这个东西不能带进去。”保安不为所动，抬起下颌指了指他手里的咖啡。

        该死的，杰克在心里暗骂，别他妈的磨叽了。他飞快地晃了晃杯子里还剩下的小半杯咖啡，迅速地塞进保安怀里，“送你好了，只要你喝得下的话。”苦不死你，他内心冷笑。

        保安爽快地放下胳膊，冲里面昂头：“滚进去。”便又扭回头举起杯子大喊，丝毫不在意还站在门口的雇佣兵陡然射来的刀子目光：“前面暴脾气Omega的咖啡，谁敢要？”

        杰克猛地转身竖起拳头：“操他妈的——”这时一只有力的手忽然从侧面伸过来掰过他的肩膀，胳膊从稍矮的角度搭上来——是那只尾巴，他还是追上来了。杰克心底一紧，只感觉到一阵黑影带着掩饰过的Alpha味从身后压过来：“别介意，孩子，你要喝牛奶还是咖啡？”

         “牛奶。”他反射性地说道，脑海里瞬间警铃大作。

        该死的，这台词有点太熟悉了。

        回忆扼住他的颈子，他噎住似地动了动喉结。

        那只有力的手挪下去，几乎不带任何情色因素地拍了拍他的背，“在这里喝牛奶，有趣的选择。”然后接着下移，绕过脊柱和腰侧，按住杰克搭在枪套上的手：“让我们去吧台，我会给你弄一杯牛奶的。”

        杰克僵硬地半扭回头：“教官——”他说得磕磕巴巴，呼吸不畅，只得紧紧揪住枪套下的909手枪。那只有力的手捏住他的五指，温暖覆盖在他的指节上，像他十几岁时第一次加入雇佣兵时那样。

        伊东尼亚的噩梦还是浮了上来。

 

_BSAA北美分部的管理这几日越发外松内严。那家伙到现在还呆在医疗中心，得不到任何消息。但我敢肯定，这些变化一定和他有关。克里斯雷德菲尔德，你他妈的到底在搞什么？_

_Mar. 13nd, 2018_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *警告！本章有半原创角色。（卡普空什么设定都没给我也没有办法啊）但我绝不会让他成为cp间的第三者

        2006年的伊东尼亚「1」有一个不同寻常的冬天，病神与死神比往年在这片洁白的北国游荡得更为频繁。自从在首都召开的北约会议决定派遣爱沙尼亚军出兵伊拉克之后，亲俄派和亲美派的战场便从议会移到暴雪中的烈韦里「2」，战争的火苗从市政大楼一路撩到军港，将灰烬吹入几乎每一个伊东尼亚人的胸腔。暴乱持续了数周，纷纷扬扬的雪花还没落到地面便在炮火中消融殆尽，政府军在冰火中节节败退，直到雇佣兵们受委托加入战局，风卷残云般洗掠战场，大发横财之后一时间成了最炙手可热的行业。

        热浪与极寒的交织让医院人满为患。正是那一年的冬天，穆勒女士的病情开始恶化，炮火与雪片一起沉淀进她的肺部，让她咳掉了几乎所有的生命力。恶疾在消磨了她生命的同时，也消磨了家中的余款。救命钱一次次告急，时年14岁的杰克不得不咬咬牙，瞒着亲爱的妈妈踏进位于比力塔区的雇佣兵总部。

        小鬼穿着单薄的T恤，攥着一张皱巴巴地沾满油渍，明显就是用来包面包的征兵启示，在招聘处的门口来回踱步。直到木门被从里拉开，一只大手猛地伸出来一把将他拎了进去。

        “什么人派你来的！”

        杰克懵懵懂懂地被人扯着转了半圈，一头栽进铺着防寒垫的门板里。

        紧接着是一阵匆匆的脚步，他还没来得及回过神，就又有一只手拦腰将他从厚重的垫子里捞出来。“伊尔韦斯「3」先生！您这是干什么！”略带嗔怪的男中音从更高处降到他脑袋上方，他被揉了揉头发，随后一双粗糙的大手一根根掰开他冻到僵硬的手指，拿走了那张皱巴巴的广告，伊东尼亚语温和地响起，“您看，他大概只是来应聘的孩子。”

        杰克抬起头，看见一双棕色的眼睛以及一张中年男人和蔼的脸。男人冲他笑了笑，然后他感觉到自己被抱起来，稳稳地安置进一张呢子面的沙发里，布面老旧的味道令他想起家里的一件男士的羊呢西装——据说是他父亲的财产——在被当掉之前，一直作为毯子盖在他们薄薄的冬被上。熟悉的气息抚慰了孩童的心灵，他松下双肩，暂时性地舒缓下来。

        现在稍远处，被叫做伊尔韦斯的那位先生冷哼了一句，随即被和蔼脸的中年男人制止。男人转过头，蹲下身平视着端正坐在沙发上的杰克：“别介意，孩子，你要喝牛奶还是咖啡？”

        “牛奶，先生。”杰克不禁咽了口口水，他饿了好几天，现下胃里正干枯地发疼，“我是来——”

        和蔼脸抬手制止他，笑道：“在这里喝牛奶，有趣的选择。”他站起来，起身往吧台走，“让我来看看，能不能给你弄到一杯热牛奶。”

        杰克如愿以偿，握在手里的热牛奶仿佛是天底下最可口的饮品，他全身心都为了这掌心的一点温度舒展开来。

        和蔼脸，也就是他日后在雇佣兵基地的教官，又笑了起来，在他喝完第一杯牛奶后毫不吝啬地给他一杯新的：“你知道我们这里只收十五岁以上的人吗？小鬼，你今年几岁？十岁？十一岁？看起来真小。”

 

        “您的牛奶百利甜。”

        酒保推过来一个杯子，冰块碰撞的声音将杰克从回忆里拖出来，他听见摇滚仍在酒吧内轰鸣。青年不由地捏了捏掌心，仿佛热牛奶温暖的感觉还残留在那儿，于是他附上鸡尾酒杯，冰凉的水露很快驱散了掌心的暖意，他不由打了个寒噤：“看起来你活得很滋润？”雇佣兵阴着脸握住杯子，声音听起来有如杯中轻微晃动的冰块。

        他的前教官答非所问：“我在星巴克看到你，就一路跟着了。”中年alpha的松香味气息克制却无孔不入，“没想到你现在都这么大了。”前雇佣兵眨了眨眼，明智地避开关于对方满身Omega气息的问题，“对了，这个也是牛奶味的，我想你会很喜欢？”

        “我不喜欢！”他猛地拍桌，一瞬间压过摇滚的咆哮惊得酒保和临座的客人纷纷扭头，他冲四周比了个抱歉的手势，硬邦邦地收敛了嗓音，“我只喝咖啡。”Omega的黑面包味僵硬地在空气里飘荡，很快被各类人工信息素掩盖下去：“你想干什么？”他发觉自己正在发抖，如同台上乐手嘶鸣的电吉他。

        中年人无辜地耸肩，语态一如既往地温和：“我只是看到故人，很怀念那些过去。”

        “你怀念的那些人都死了。”杰克立刻呛回去。他紧紧握着杯子，冰块随着他发抖的身体微微碰撞，“因为你。”最后几个字他是从齿间吐出来的，“所以你记不得那些血是怎么在尸体上洇开来的，”紧接着他露出一个恍然大悟的表情，手指突然扣紧酒杯，脸上抽动的伤疤让他看起来下一刻就会把香甜的鸡尾酒泼到年长人的脸上，“你当然记不得，你当时早就溜之大吉了。”

         “哇哦！哇哦！冷静！”教官往后一躲，很快又坐直了状若无事地摊开双手，“可你不是没事么？我知道你会是那个活下来的。”松香味的Alpha信息素悄无声息地铺陈开来。

        杰克瞬间僵直了身体。

        年长者笑了笑，伸手抽走了他手中一口未动的百利甜，“既然你不喝，那我就不浪费了”，他抬手拍了拍青年的肩膀，“你看，没有我，你才能成为独挡一面的人呀。”

        杰克条件反射地往后缩，Alpha的手掌带着灼热擦过他的胳膊，停在半空，“离我远点。”他皱着眉头又往后挪了一点距离，双手交叉搭在肩膀上——正是刚才Alpha扫过的位置。松香味沿着他的掌心慢慢渗进血脉，熟悉的感觉令他有一瞬间松懈下来，但立刻又绷紧脊背：“我们已经毫无瓜葛了。你得明白，我没有因为你的背叛立刻崩了你是你的庆幸。”

        前教官不为所动，反而一口喝干了百利甜将空杯塞回青年怀里。杰克的目光顺着酒杯一路滑回自己胸前，玻璃与冰块在酒吧昏黄的灯光中折射出迷离的微光。“这只是门生意，”他听见中年人如此说，“但我承认当初我不该留下你一个人。”于是他猛地抬头，中年人对着他笑的如同初见一般和蔼，或许还多了点抱歉，“有机会我应该带你走的。”松香味悄无声息地漫进他的身体，杰克机械地咽了口唾沫，喉结随之抽动。

        架子鼓忽然哐地一震，台上的乐手尖叫出最后一个高音。随即四面八方的掌声让他他立刻从alpha的无所不在中清醒回来。青年砰地起立，抬手将玻璃杯掼回桌子。冰块噼里啪啦地蹦出来，滴溜溜地从吧台滚动到他脚下，又被一脚踢开。“你闭嘴！”他喘着粗气咆哮，胸膛在Alpha的惊愕里急促地起伏，浑身散发着干涩小麦拒人千里的气息，隐隐却又透着吐司中的牛奶味道——酒吧里已经有几人的目光循着味道飘过来，又在Alpha玩味的扫视里不甘不愿地收回去。“我不知道你想干什么，”他花了一会儿调整呼吸，紧接着重重敲打了几下桌面，看起来就像一只拱着脊背正在磨爪的幼豹，“听着，但我劝你别想了，我不会再和你合作。”

        这混账不可信任，杰克想，似曾相识总是假的。他就那样呆站着，直到掌声完毕，台上的乐队开始了下一曲，才随着第一声琴弦颓然坐下。口袋里的手机适时地震动起来，他迅速地摸出手机，恢复成冷静的模样冲着前教官一点头：“抱歉，我还有事，先走一步。”

         他攥着手机跳下桌子，才走了几步便加快步伐头也不回地奔出酒吧。

 

        克里斯收回手机，冲着待命的医护人员示意：“穆勒先生马上就到。”他朝隔离病房的方向扭头，隔着钢化玻璃病房内的皮尔斯·尼万斯正按捺着电流攒动的右臂咬紧牙关，脸上青筋毕露，如同一只正在压抑自我天性的野兽。中年人回过头，攒紧的眉头暴露了他的焦躁，“皮尔斯最近也出现过这样的反复么？”

        白大褂略一颔首：“与其说是病情的反复，这反而更像是病毒的最后挣扎。根据我们的观察，每次反复之后，尼万斯上尉的病情都会有大幅度的好转。”他快速地翻动起病例单，向BSAA的长官出示了几张代表体内病毒变化趋势的折线图：“如果上尉这次也能挺过去，我相信他很快就可以恢复了。”他顿了顿，秉承着医生的谨慎补充了一句，“至少能保持正常的人事能力。当然，仍待观察就是了。”

        “借你吉言。”克里斯把双手搭回钢化玻璃上，无奈地叹气。

        皮尔斯仍蜷缩在隔离病房的墙角孤独地挣扎，困兽发出痛苦的咆哮，电流哔哔啵啵，时不时在蓝白色条纹的病号服上灼出几个小洞。

        白大褂凑近克里斯，与他一起隔着病房注视着：“但至少现在他仍然需要穆勒先生的血液，那些免疫蛋白酶的代谢速度太快了，没有任何备用药物可以比得上新鲜的提取液。”他耐心地解释。

        “那以后呢？”克里斯敏锐地捕捉到话语背后的问题。

        “说不准，”医生皱眉，“理论上当他恢复后，可以使用替代的合成药剂。但现在——”他摇了摇头。

        那么这意味着至少暂时性地这两人被绑定再了一起，他说不准是不是个好现象。“好吧，”克里斯揉了揉额角，“这事情我会和穆勒先生谈谈的。”

        “唔，还有一件事，”医生说得踌躇，“对于他体内的病毒，我们有一个尚未验证的猜想。依你看，他们有结合的可能么？”

 

        杰克几乎是一路冲进来，克里斯在电话里说得紧急，他顾不得自己的前教官是否还心怀不轨地跟在后面，满脑子都是半个月前BOW灼灼的目光——他记得他们在BSAA医疗中心分别时，BOW突然地扭回头时攀爬在面庞上的疤痕间的电流在片刻内消失得无影无踪，仅余的棕色右瞳沉默地盯住他，而他异乎寻常地感觉到安宁。他曾在夜里无数次怀疑那只眼睛是否想说些什么，但又无数次告诫自己，对于一个没有人类意识的BOW而言，眼神里又能有什么含义？遍寻不到结果，最后青年只能将之归结为信息素的影响，那该死的跨越了生物的Alpha和Omega信息素。

        他用足力气狂奔，记不得自己穿过了多少走廊与隔离门，当他到达加护病房的时候差点因为惯性跑过了。

        克里斯一把扯住他的胳膊，年轻人气喘吁吁地扶着膝盖：“他怎么样？”话音才落又立刻反手抓住克里斯，借力站直了身体：“我要做什么？”

        “你的Omega信息素可以暂时安抚他。”医生回答道。克里斯刚想张口质疑为什么和他方才说得不一样，便看见对方一抬手制止了他，“我们还需要你的血液提取新鲜的蛋白酶。”

        “好。”青年人不假思索地点头，拉开右臂上的袖子，“哪个优先？”

        医生在空气里抽动了几下鼻子：“你去了酒吧？还是认识了哪个Alpha？你身上有不太一样的味道。”他比了个手势。

        “什么？”杰克一愣，随即沉下脸：“有影响么？”

        白大褂略一思索，很快给了答复：“没有，”他一挥手，“你进去吧。”

        电光火石间一阵猛烈的电流声从病房内气势汹汹地炸开来，听到两人对话的皮尔斯几乎是在瞬间扑到墙上，对着话筒大声咆哮：“别让他进来！”

        杰克猛地倒退一步，屏住呼吸。他死死盯着对方的脸，看见那只棕瞳又一次捕捉住他，电弧一瞬间从瞳孔里闪过，又黯淡下去。这家伙不知道自己在干什么，雇佣兵想，别听他的。他尝试着往前走了几步，扩音器里立刻传来更激烈地咆哮：“滚开。”皮尔斯暴怒地吼叫起来，更为激烈的蓝色闪电在房间内蔓延。

        一瞬间杰克从那只眼睛里读出了痛苦，他感同身受地抖了一下，又咬牙抬手搭上门把。

        “别进来！我会杀了你！”皮尔斯几乎尖叫起来，棕瞳中的痛苦变成恐惧，“你会死！”他急不可耐地加了一句。

        下一刻雇佣兵砰地拉开门，力道大得要撞碎高强度的防弹玻璃，皮尔斯绝望地看着青年怒气冲冲地跨过消毒气雾，烘烤后的小麦味扑面而来，压制了消毒药水刺鼻的气息。“我救你，不是让你就这么去死的。”Omega操着伊东尼亚腔咬牙切齿。

        他贴紧墙壁，不由自主地吞咽了一口口水。

 

tbc

 

_给■■和雷德菲尔德送了份大礼，如果他真的没事，应当立刻会有反馈。_

_Mar. 14nd, 2018_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「1」2006年伊东尼亚所有政局关系以及当时社会环境参考当年的爱沙尼亚，并在此基础上做出部分符合原著的变更，比如06年虽然爱沙尼亚政府左翼右翼打架，但没有引起战争，还在塔林召开了北约会议以及建立了北约快反部队，对伊拉克出军等等，本文设定这些事件激化了国内俄族人与爱沙尼亚族人矛盾，出现了短暂暴动。  
> 「2」爱沙尼亚首都塔林旧称，后续出现的地名皆为塔林当地地名。  
> 「3」爱沙尼亚01年上任的总统也姓伊尔韦斯。


	11. Chapter 11

        Omega来势汹汹，迅猛的一拳向皮尔斯的面部砸上来。年轻的BSAA一低头狼狈地避开去，躲在拳头下方不明所以。

        “你他妈的发什么疯？”他举手护在脑袋前吼。

        杰克没答话，跳起来又是一脚横扫对方颈部，被皮尔斯用胳膊挡住，伸手一压拉住脚踝拽开去。Omega踉跄了一下稳住身体，压低重心换成进攻姿势。皮尔斯逼于无奈，也只得站起来将双拳交叉护在胸前，摆出对峙的动作。

        “住手！”他挡住杰克的膝撞，向侧面让了一步，随后一个中段鞭腿袭来，趁机砸腰侧。BSAA哀嚎了一声，后退半步抵住墙壁。“你想杀人吗？”

        紧接着又是几下无言的拳脚，带着糊味的面包气息从Omega的炉火里暴戾地卷过来。门外克里斯见势不妙想冲进来，被医生一把扯住。白大褂隔着玻璃指了指皮尔斯的左臂，示意克里斯去看年轻人未再迸射出不受控制的电流的左臂。他们彼此会意，相互对了个眼神悄悄地后退了一步。

        杰克的攻击迅猛且灵敏，他咬牙切齿，气冲斗牛，仿佛他才是那只暴怒的野兽而并非临危受命的驯兽人。皮尔斯却格挡得万分狼狈，他时刻防备着自己不要失控，放不开手脚，又因为Omega非比寻常的暴躁脾气而懵懵懂懂，便无论如何都打不过这个本来就与他不相上下的雇佣兵了。

        最后还是年轻的Omega气喘吁吁地将他抵在墙上，利用身高优势用手肘压制住Alpha的喉咙，居高临下地俯视他：“你以为你杀得了我？”他怒吼着质问，一拳击中皮尔斯的脸，血腥味在BSAA的口中瞬间蔓开，又被病毒快速修复，仅留下嘴角一抹残血。“你可以试试看你有没有这种本事！”他张牙舞爪地挥舞手臂，紧贴着对方让他动弹不得。面包的糊味与热牛奶的浓稠搅合在一起，Omega的气息隔着黑色T恤喷薄而出，没头没脑地砸进Alpha的鼻息。

        皮尔斯觉得自己出乎意料地冷静，然后他突然意识到那些方才还在他耳边窃窃私语的电火花的嘶嘶声此刻悄无声息，反倒是Omega震耳欲聋的质问令他头昏脑胀。他嗅到了汗味，自己身上黑火药的气息，以及Omega焦糊小麦的味道，它们糅杂在一起，恶劣得仿佛是一个被摧残过的厨房和它不通厨艺的厨师——那是一种与他自己第一次下厨时差不多的令人哭笑不得的气息。青年人暗暗地吁了口气：“杰克！”他辩解道，“我不是这个意思！”

        “不是？”震怒的Omega无意听取皮尔斯的辩白，他放松了钳制，张开双臂大声地冷笑，“那会是什么？伟大美国人的自我牺牲吗？看看这里！舒适的环境，精良的设备，优秀的医生，哦，”他抬手指着玻璃墙外一脸震惊的克里斯，“还有亲人。你他妈的什么都有了，现在让我别过来？”他掀翻墙边的一把扶手椅，木头椅子飞身撞到墙上，哐当一下粉身碎骨地跌下来，“你怎么不早跟我说别来救你？”

        “你到底在说什么？”皮尔斯听得不明所以，他只知道对方看起来不对劲，却既不明白是哪里也不明白为什么，“我只是在担心——”

        “你只是在担心，你会不会一不小心杀了我！哈，多么勇敢的美国人！不求回报的美国人！你救过我一次，不代表我得欠你一辈子！”青年冷笑着摇头后退了几步，头顶无影灯狰狞的白色正落在他的黑衣上，融成一团灰蒙蒙的阴影，只有额角细密还闪烁着晶莹的微光，仿佛藏在盒子一角的钻石，“既然你这么喜欢当殉道者，那就好好呆在你这个玻璃监狱里接受鼓掌去吧！说不定等你死透了后可以在阿灵顿领一个十字架！”

        “操！”皮尔斯只觉得落到自己耳朵里是一段匪夷所思的歪理邪说，五年前他不是为了回报而去救杰克，现在他也不刻意追求任何的回应，杰克没头没脑的愤怒也引燃了Alpha的怒火，他猛地冲过去，揪住对方的领子咬牙切齿：“你可以再重复一遍。”

        杰克不甘示弱地张口，“我让你去——”

        下一刻他被对方扯进怀里，一个发狠的吻在他唇上撕扯出一道血痕，比他略矮的军人抬起头用唇齿强调着他的愤怒。杰克花了一会时间才从疾风骤雨中清醒过来，发现自己被钉在墙上，绷紧了全身竭力想避开这突如其来的变故。

        皮尔斯放开了他，军人盯着雇佣兵嘴角的鲜血，现在他们彼此都是伤痕累累的了。他张开口刚想说什么，却在这时候才闻到Omega身上那微弱的不和谐的松香味，像是夹在马卡龙中的墨西哥红辣椒或是嵌在珍珠耳环少女画像上的一柄刀，令人芒刺在背。突兀的Alpha味让他心惊胆战，属于BOW的狰狞电流悚然刺破皮肤，他怒火中烧，下意识地咆哮：“真是感谢你的回报！”青年人冲着杰克晃了晃左臂，露出布满疤痕的皮肤，“追逐金钱的雇佣兵，小威斯克——”

        杰克脸色一变。

        “碰上你才是没好事！你能用什么回应？！你也就只有Omega——”话音突然中断，他被雇佣兵大力一脚正中小腹大力，狼狈地倒退几步后突然意识到自己说错话，一瞬间怒火与嘶嘶的生物电同时褪却——他记得从护士们嘴里传来的只言片语里，对方一直都对这事有所忌讳。BSAA慌忙抬头，看见杰克正往后退，就连他匆忙伸出的胳膊也被一把打开。

        “除了这Omega的血，我确实没什么可以贡献的。”高个子的年轻人克制地拉扯嘴角，他一反常态地表现得分外礼貌，黑麦面包的气息沉郁下去，泛出阵阵阴雨的霉味，“毕竟这确实是我的责任。而刚才的事——”他顿了顿，伸出舌头舔去嘴角的血迹，殷红色让皮尔斯心头一跳，紧接着又沉下去，“我们都知道这只是偶尔的天性发作。”

        Omega坚定地扭头，推门离去。

 

        杰克在门口被克里斯一把抓住，目睹全场的中年人攥着拳头尴尬而不安：“如果皮尔斯说错了什么，我替他道歉。”

        “不需要，”他深深地看了一眼克里斯，目光里饱藏了一个从小孤寒的人所能流露出的最大的疏离，随后又从对方歉疚的脸上挪到手腕，逼得中年人讪讪收回手：“告诉我这层楼的血液处理室在哪就行，原先的计划不会变动。”

 

        克里斯愕然地看着杰克走远，转头却见到皮尔斯焦急地对他使眼色做口型。他示意对方去用通讯器，立刻便听见青年人的大呼小叫：“找他回来！克里斯！把他找回来！算我求你！”青年人扒在通讯器上，又是哀求又是跺脚，惹的克里斯只好一边叹气一边安抚自己的下属，逼于无奈答应这个请求。

        他才走到电梯口就被一个紧急电话拦了下来，打电话过来的是总部的最高执行长官。对面听起来心事重重，隔着电话给他播放了一条意大利卢加诺市的本地新闻。讲的是圣纳扎罗山发生山火，所幸火势不大，只烧毁山腰的一小片山林和几栋民居，暂无人员伤亡。最终播报员总结道：“火灾发生原因目前还在调查。”克里斯愣了片刻，想起来几天前他在当地的调查行动，紧接着又听见电话那头的新闻说通缉一名女性穆斯林恐怖分子，该名人员疑似参与纵火和破坏行动，刚想细听便被电话那端的最高长官掐断。

        BSAA一皱眉，眼前立刻浮现出了“玫瑰”女士袅袅婷婷的身影。只可惜他的私下调查陷入僵局，从唯一的那根头发入手宛如大海捞针，而里昂U盘里那些涉及到BSAA与地下工厂千丝万缕的关系又断绝了他向总部寻找后援的道路。他的直觉告诉他又有一个阴谋在黑暗里向他伸手，引诱着他滑落下去，令他坐立不安。这种直觉曾帮助他逃脱过多次危机，在洋馆，在俄罗斯，在泽诺比亚女王号，在中非，熟悉的阴谋牵着他的鼻子，最终总会被被他顺藤摸瓜。他怀疑这场火灾的背后也有着相似的人，而他们的目的是——他思忖着，考虑对方是不是要毁尸灭迹，但是这个时间点明显太迟，而做法又未免过于大张旗鼓，看起来仿佛是个故作聪明的闹剧——而如果对方是故意的，那目的便是为了引蛇出洞。他一瞬间怀疑起现在这已经不是一次双方的博弈，还有第三双眼睛在他们的背后虎视眈眈。

        这个时候，克里斯还不知道，就某种程度上而言，他的猜测的确是正确的。

        “雷德菲尔德，你怎么看？”最高长官的询问打断了他的思索。

        克里斯简短地回复说建议总部静观其变，有消息再通知他，一面挂断了电话，一面考虑要不要借助DSO的力量——他很快打消了这个念头，里昂自顾不暇，自从他从东欧回来后就听说对方忙到脚不沾地，只能写了封邮件告知对方他的小学老师的近况——结果连个谢谢的回复都没收到。他怀疑对方根本就没看私人邮件。

        或许他可以请杰克帮这个忙？他突然一拍脑袋，从毫无头绪的工作里回过神来，想起皮尔斯的嘱托。耽搁了这么久，那个惊慌失措的雇佣兵很可能已经离开了。

        那他可受不住下属可怜兮兮的狗狗眼。

        他迅速回过神来，给血液中心挂了个内线电话，接起来的正是方才的医师。对方告知他穆勒先生还在那里做进一步检查。等他刚想开口要求让杰克多留片刻，至少等他过来，医生的下一句话便让他大惊失色。

        “尼万斯上尉也在这里。”

         他们会拆了整栋大楼！

 

tbc

 

_从电话监听报告里得到信息表明克里斯果然是伪装的，看来他确实在等■■先一步出手。那么这次仍由我来推动一把吧。_

_另：“电磁炮”和他的管理员的位置已大致确定，不出意外的话，应该在北美。或许BSAA又从中参了一脚？克里斯，为什么所有地方都有你的影子？你这该死的无孔不入的家伙。_

_Mar. 15nd, 2018_


	12. Chapter 12

        皮尔斯在门口踌躇了片刻，他知道隔着门杰克正在里面。但是那些话他实在不知道要如何说，道歉往往难于出口，而解释为何要道歉则难上加难。更何况他一直以为自己对那个雇佣兵实在没什么好映像，这次信息素却先行一步，让他多年来针对欲望压制的特工训练全打了水漂。或许那些不只是欲望，还有其他，他不由得怀疑。

        医生从侧面推了他一把，使了个眼色，青年人犹犹豫豫，反倒是在这种鼓励下更为不安。直到屋内离心机嗡嗡的声响咔嗒停止，护士开始准备拆针止血的器具，他才逼不得已地推开门。

        杰克正躺在医疗床上，听到门响的时候正扭头看护士给他缠止血胶带。他维持着半侧身的姿势，曳斜着撇了矮个子青年一眼，立刻坐起来——被护士责骂了一句，他充耳未闻：“BSAA居然放你到处乱跑？”

        皮尔斯一瞬间噎住，本来准备好的道歉说辞全堵在喉管里：“什么？”说着他回头看了眼门外，和探头张望的医生正对上。

        “你们慢慢聊。”医生举起双手，快速地缩回头，没一会又伸出手来示意护士也出去，“带上门。”他小声说，一边又冲皮尔斯快速眨眼，搞得年轻的BSAA哭笑不得。

          “说吧，什么事。”杰克却是全程不为所动，面无表情一翻身从医疗床上坐起来。

         “我——”皮尔斯咬了咬下唇，面前人的脸色并不好看，失血的苍白色从皮肤下透出来，血管清晰可见，就连Omega的气息都是冷冰冰的面包干味道，“对不起。”他下定决心，急走两步上前，“我知道我刚才做的很过分。”

        杰克也快速向后挪了一下，从皮尔斯身边逃开去：“所以？”

        “我——”皮尔斯懵了两秒，“我来请求你的原谅。”他在床边蹲下来，仰视着杰克，青年的目光随着他的动作下移，落到他伸出的右手上：“和解？”他期颐道，浑身都因为紧张而战栗起来。

        杰克一言不发，看着他仿佛就像是在看一团空气，令他的心在干面包味里被冻得硬邦邦地坠下去，于是他战栗地越发明显。

        “杰克？”

        他挨了很久，才听见雇佣兵开口：“你真心的？”

        “当然。”

        “但我认为你没必要道歉。”

        “什——”

        雇佣兵接着说下去：“C强化病毒加上信息素的影响，我能理解你的反应。”他看起来很理智，除了绷紧的脊背和刻意离开八丈远的身体外，丝毫看不出他是当事人之一，“你没必要为你的生理反应道歉。”

        “可是这不是——”皮尔斯急切地跨前一步——这一次杰克没来得及躲开——硝石与黑胡椒的味道没头没脑地簇拥过来，密不透风地缠住他。他听见Omega噎住似的呛咳了一声，于是Alpha更焦躁地拉住雇佣兵的手腕：“这不止是信息素。”

        “我怎么知道这是不是因为信息素？”Omega挣了片刻，结论是被缠得更紧密：“你又怎么知道？”

        “因为我不会只因为信息素来像你道歉，也不会这样——”BSAA想了想，突然直起身体，他贴上杰克的面颊，鼻尖相抵，对方在他掌下战栗：“我是职业军人，我不会因为一份小小的信息素失魂落魄。”脱口而出的话仿佛一个开关，他突然觉得不再紧张。

        亲吻的欲望随性而来。

        他抬手按住雇佣兵的脖子，一面凑上自己的双唇。年轻人冰冷而失血的僵硬薄唇很快在他的碾压下变得温热柔软，他感觉到对方的手在他掌下不断地握拳、放松、再握拳、再放松，最后终于安定地在他的掌心摊开。

        黑麦面包软化下来，在热牛奶的醇香里舒展开干硬的外壳。于是火药的气息也淡下来，几丝黑胡椒的辛辣糅杂进来。

        他们在火热的空气里一起倒到床上。

 

        克里斯在这个时候才三步并作两步赶过来， 幸而被医师扯住。在听完了前因后果后他仍然将信将疑，“你确定这不会有问题？我提醒一下，皮尔斯的情况并不稳定。”

        “如果有问题，我可以担着风险。”

        “我不是——”克里斯在原地转了半圈，揉了揉眉心，憋住怒气，“我不是想推诿，但你要知道，你担不起责任。BSAA整栋大楼可能因为这一念之差毁于一旦。”

        “你记得我先前说的吗？那个猜测。”医生摊开双手。

        “现在不是时候。”

        “现在就是。”医生无视克里斯的制止动作，“我们一直怀疑Omega对始祖病毒以及其衍生产物有靶向作用，某些特殊的Omega信息素能控制并且稳定通过他的基因产生的BOW，但我们一直没有找到合适的基因型——”

         克里斯停下焦急的踱步，“说下去。”

        “而现在我们发现了这个可能性。针对强化C病毒的，稳定、控制、修复——”医生向病房内一挥手，克里斯不免想到里面两人可能正争锋相对一触即发，又是一阵烦躁，便听见医生说道：“现在最好的证实方式是让他们结合。”

         “你指的是标记。”克里斯皱眉，立刻醒悟过来，“你这是把它们俩当实验品？！这不行！”他猛一挥手，“我们是BSAA！不是某些，他妈的，该死的，极端组织。”

        “这有本质性的差异！”医生尖锐地回覆，“BSAA是出于救治目的，你也知道我们会在事先会对实验人员进行警告。你不会因为我们和那个叫做阿尔伯特的疯子科学家是一类人吧？或者说是和某个蓝色组织一样不择手段反BOW？「1」”

        克里斯沉寂片刻，蓝色安布雷拉和威斯克的脸在他脑海里交替闪现，片刻后再开口的时候声音突然变得沙哑：“他们——”他指屋子里的两人，“答应了？”

        “没有，”医生摇头，“但他们会同意。我只是不想让一次标记毁了他们两个。”他扭头向门微微摇头，“年轻人啊——”

 

        皮尔斯和杰克都不知道发生在门外的那场有如发条一样随时会被崩断的对话，他们正如同野兽一般撕咬着，忙于在对方的身上寻找一点柔软。胡椒和小麦的气息揉杂在一块，完全处于粉尘爆炸的临界点。如果这时候有一块散发着树脂气息的松香，便确凿无疑地能点燃这团炸药。

        最先清醒过来的是杰克——他像是惊醒了一般从黏黏糊糊的亲吻里逃脱，迅速横起胳膊挡住皮尔斯随后追过来的脸庞：“这不对。”他急促地喘息着，抬手擦去残留在双唇上的液体，“我敢说，你几乎算是不认识我，你凭借什么说这不是本能——”

        皮尔斯愕然地停下动作：“该死的在这种时候你还能想到这个？”他扫了眼两人紧贴的下半身，“这种时候？等等，不是，”他揉了揉脸，“你为什么会觉得我不认识你？伊东尼亚，蓝祥市，海上——”他跳过那个让两个人都不甚舒服的地点，“这时间挺久的了。”

        “事实上，在那个地方，我们还吵了一架。”杰克维持着格挡的动作指出，他吸了口气，感觉到他们紧挨着的某个地方正不甘地抽动——他自己也几乎快为此变成湿漉漉的一团，他悄悄地动了动，试图摆脱这种糟糕的质感，“我知道BSAA在想什么。”他的眼神变得深邃，“他们没来阻止我们，因为你们乐见其成。我不知道什么原因，但你们需要我们在一起，不是么？”他就着被皮尔斯困在身下的姿势捏了捏对方的颈脖，指腹的薄茧蹭过动脉上的疤痕，皮尔斯打了个寒噤，松开手，惊得几乎跳下去。黑胡椒和小麦的可口纠缠松懈开来，两团气息被一种若隐若现的松香味道驱赶开，各自在屋子里突兀地蹿动。

        “这是，不，等等，但是我——”皮尔斯不太明白他们怎么又回到原点，Alpha本能地将他的味道扩散开来，又不断被Omega干燥的小麦味抗拒地踢开，令他万分沮丧，“相信我，我是真的觉得我喜欢你。这和BSAA没关系，更何况他们不会做这种事情。”

        “他们会。更重要的是，对你来说，你所谓的——喜欢——只是直觉。”

        “什么？当然不是！上帝啊，我不想和你讨论弗洛伊德——”

        “我也不想。”更年轻的那个拉扯嘴角笑了一下，打断了对方的话，这让皮尔斯突然觉得冷，然后他看着年轻人指了指自己浆果白的眼睛，黑麦面包的气息接着冷淡下去，“承认吧，你因为这个需要我。而不是——”他的手向下滑动，在心脏上方虚空一点：“而不是这里。”

         杰克在轻点后飞快地撤回手，皮尔斯扑了个空。他尴尬地保持着伸手的动作，看对方跳下床，踉跄了一下，接着更蹒跚地走到门边：“你为什么不相信我？”他发问。

          他得到了回复。

         “我是雇佣兵，而雇佣兵不相信任何人。”

 

        杰克走得踉踉跄跄，两种Alpha的气息在他体内肆意冲撞，他的五脏六腑翻江倒海几乎不知道自己是如何避开那些BSAA的。

        他清楚地记得在方才，皮尔斯的亲吻正如同火炮的轰鸣纠缠着他，正当他为熟悉的战争而振奋不已的时候，他的前教官的笑容就突兀地浮上来，真诚而恳切，带着牛奶与松香的味道：“杰克，你应该相信我，不是吗？”那张浮在虚空里的脸显露出十二万分的亲切，“不然你还能相信谁呢？”

       当时他正欲皱眉挥手赶走这阴魂不散的家伙，然而紧接着敦敦善诱的阴魂又再次抓住了他。他的眼前出现一团血雾，然后是万千尸体，很快又变成站在他对面跟在敌人身旁的教官温柔地管他叫他的小杰克的场景，雇佣兵立刻气息一滞，记起那场他永远不想记起的背叛。

        牛奶，松香和炮火的味道包裹住他。

        滚开！他徒劳地挥动手臂，我不会相信你！

        “如果连我都不相信，你还能相信谁呢？”阴魂一如既往地乐于教导他一切。

        我谁都不信，他想。首先就是你。

        “当然，当然。”阴魂笑得玩味。松香的气味旋即散去，呛人的黑火药轰隆隆地压过来，他看见几个闪回，门外的雷德菲尔德，医生殷勤地挽留，护士对于他的发情期超乎寻常的关注，还有皮尔斯那些过于直白的渴望。

       他无法忽略的渴求。

        这不正确，他想。一部分他想从亲吻中张开眼睛制止对面人的继续，另一部分则叫嚣着要就此沉沦。他觉得自己被撕扯成两半，痛得如同醉酒时的大脑——他生平只喝过一次酒，在他失去一切的那次，他从地狱爬回来的那天。

        但今天这种感觉又回来了，逼迫他再度记起那些糟糕的回忆。

        他在强烈的撕扯里晕头转向，Omega的本能叫嚣着让他屈从于其中之一，理智却又要求他拒绝。

        他看见阴魂冲他笑了一下，黑火药的味道沉下去，松香味再度浮上来，安神药物细微的香味将他带入黑甜的迷梦。

 

        克里斯过了好一会儿才进去将皮尔斯领出来。他进去的时候正看见年轻人盘腿坐在医疗床上，神色抑郁，但也不至于失魂落魄。见到他进来，年轻人抬起头：“杰克·穆勒真是个混蛋。不过他有一点说得对，”他勉强扯出一个笑容，抬起手在左脸的惨烈疤痕上画了个圈，“只要我还是这幅样子，就没办法让人相信我说得话，而我也就只能接着困在这个笼子里。”皮尔斯抬眼在室内环绕一圈，很快将目光挪到克里斯的身上。

        “怎么会？”克里斯当即反驳道。“我们都相信你。”

        “但他不。”皮尔斯摇头，“他不信，别人信也没什么用。我没见过比他更阴晴不定的人了。他是不是有什么童年阴影？我应该压着他去看看心理医生。”他撇嘴，下一瞬又想到了什么，“对了，队长，你过来不是为了给我做心理辅导的吧？”

        “确实不是。”克里斯一皱眉，“我想问你一下，你刚才和杰克的——的争执，是否是因为闻到了——”他花费了好一会才想起合适的字眼，“闻到了其他Alpha的气息？”

        “其他Alpha？”皮尔斯愣了片刻，回想起那个突兀的松香味，“算，也不算——怎么了？”

        “是这样的，”克里斯抱胸，手指敲打着胳膊，“有渠道告知我，他和一名前雇佣兵有接触，我们怀疑那个前雇佣兵受雇于伊东尼亚某个拥有BOW的组织。他是个Alpha。”

 

tbc

 

_极具收获的一天。没想到克里斯也终于学会要拥有自己的势力了，我真是万分期待。_

_Mar. 15nd, 2018_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「1」蓝色安布雷拉：按照新的官方设定是一个极端反BOW组织，隶属于克里斯。希望卡普空别搞什么太大的新闻了，我好不容易把时间线给留出来啊。被打了个措手不及要改不少设定了。


	13. Chapter 13

        克里斯在桌前坐定。从乱哄哄的一夜里度过，安抚好情绪糟糕的下属，他现在困得眼皮打架。可是现在天光已近大亮，军人规律的作息又让他头脑精神抖擞。他先前在床上待了半小时，结果却是干闭着眼，脑子里千头万绪搅得如同所罗门王结，不得不爬起来做个了断。

         最要紧的是皮尔斯和杰克的问题。两个小鬼之间的关系他本不应该插手，但事涉强化C病毒，他又不能不插手。虽然杰克表态他会公私分明地处理这件事，但看来无论他或者皮尔斯都很难在这件事情上保持足够的理智。更何况还有当初带走皮尔斯的那批人和现在与杰克接触的雇佣兵。杰克在BSAA的事情是个秘密，或许这次接触意味着当初带走皮尔斯的人发现了他的身份与他和杰克的关系？那么很快，他们会有下一步行动，这又会是什么？

        克里斯想了想，在白板上写下两个人的名字，分别拉了几条线到外围，一个写上x组织，一个写上雇佣兵A，他想了想，在两个位置元素中间又拉了条线，打上问号。他想到在运输中途阻击杰克的那几架直升机，来的如此突然，意味着他们应该在印度洋有基地，于是又在x组织下方加上亚洲基地几个字。

        第二件事是BSAA现在正在吊的那条关联着大半个欧亚大陆上的BOW黑市的大鱼。他写下卢加诺市的名字，想了想又在旁边附上那个黑衣玫瑰的名字。他原先以为玫瑰小姐是受雇于“那条大鱼”的特工，但现在看来，对方的种种行径都是刻意将他引向卢加诺，而那场山火，即是善后，也是警告。是对他的？还是对交易市场的？他有些搞不清对方是敌是友。于是在玫瑰代号上重重打了个圈，无论如何，他想，他们总会有第三次接触（第三类）的机会，希望不是在刀兵相向的时候，而他会搞清楚这一切。

        第三件事是BSAA和DSO内部的情况。他们都被渗透了，而渗透他们的那些BOW黑市的特工们，他想，自然也少不了他们亲爱的“大鱼”的人。他将BSAA和DSO标注在卢加诺文字的旁边，各标记了一个双箭头。是否对方也知晓了他们的行动？又或者——他突然想到，或许真正获得了BSAA消息的，应该是“玫瑰女士”。如果是这样，那么一切都合情合理。他们在布一张网，将会把他和BSAA一起兜入网中。而这么说的话——

        他的目光迅速转回到那名和杰克接触的前雇佣兵身上。既然“玫瑰”很可能已经知道了皮尔斯的事情，那这名前雇佣兵便是对方的手下。

        克里斯摔下记号笔，猛地惊出一声冷汗。

 

        杰克在一片阳光中醒来，冬日少见的璀璨色调从敞开的落地窗外雀跃着跳进屋里，金色的光芒如同音符一样呼喊着将他从黑沉沉的睡眠里拉起来。他揉了揉眼睛，看着那些在阳光里飞舞的微尘情不自禁地伸出手，对待珍宝一般将光芒虚握在掌心，很有一段时间他没能如此沐浴在阳光里了。

        BSAA的安全屋布置的很是有心，对于习惯了在外席地而睡的雇佣兵而言，颇有种家的安全感。他揉了揉眼睛爬下床，惊愕地发觉身上的Omega气息又恢复成淡然克制的味道，随即在床边的垃圾桶里发现两管空的抑制剂注射器。

        “我昨晚给自己注射了这么大的计量？”他怀疑地自言自语，用力地回想起昨晚自己做了什么。他去了BSAA的基地，吵了几架，不欢而散，然后——

        他猛地扭头注视着落地窗边拉到最大的窗帘——稍微经过一点训练的人都不会任由安全屋的窗帘大敞着，这根本就是大喊着我是靶子。

         雇佣兵迅速地冲过去，目光飞快往窗外一扫立刻刺啦拉上窗帘，在咔嗒一响后一个滚翻避到安全处，探手取出藏在窗帘旁花盆后的m92f。

        “你醒了？”从房门处传来的询问让他一僵，他的前教官一手端着一杯牛奶，另一只手从按在门把上迅速变成投降姿势，“我声明，我没携带武器——这杯牛奶不算。”

        杰克从蹲踞姿势站起来，仍然持枪对准前教官：“怎么是你？”

        “我送你回来的，当然得是我看着你。”中年人沿着墙走，杰克的枪口随之移动，“你的牛奶，我替你热好了，”他把手上的杯子放到两人中间的桌子上，慢慢推过去，“保证没下药。”

         杰克的目光随着牛奶的热气上升，飘到中年人的脸上，他卸下双肩，将手枪掖到后腰，皱眉道：“我不喝牛奶。”他把杯子推回去。

       中年人笑笑接过来，一口就喝下半杯：“我记得前天你可不是这么说的。”

        “前天？”年轻人偏头质疑，“我睡了很久？”

        “嗯，从我在BSAA基地门外把昏迷的你开始算，至少有三十个小时了。”

        “所以那两针抑制剂是你帮我打的。”

        “有问题？每天早上一针，盒子上是这么写的没错啊？”

        “没有，谢谢。”杰克反射性地摇头，立刻又反应过来攥紧拳头，“你跟踪我？”

        “当然。”中年人大喇喇地点头，“否则我怎么能进来这里。新家？”他环视一周，装模作样的表情让杰克一瞬间为之作呕，“装潢得真不赖。”

        “什么意思？”杰克收束了手脚，隔着书桌与前教官对峙，“莫非我这里有什么值得你如此大费周章的？”

        “你。”中年人说得直截了当。

        “我？”年轻人皱眉，左颊的伤疤随即狰狞地一抽，“说清楚点。”

        “我有一单生意——”

        “等等等等，”杰克打断他，“你想合作？你认为我还会和你合作？”他不怒反笑，“在那样的背叛之后？”

         “这可不一样。这次我们是合伙人，不是上下级了。”中年人一边摆手一边自顾自地喝掉剩下半杯牛奶，“你不用担心我的，小动作。”他比划了一下，换了个不那么刺耳的词。

        杰克回个他一声冷哼。

        “如果你觉得有问题，我可以带你去见雇主。”中年人说得殷切。

        “我怎么知道所谓的雇主是真是假，还有你说的太啰嗦了，”杰克翻了个白眼，“现在换我来提问，第一，为什么是我，第二，你怎么找到我的。”

        中年人放下空杯，“也不是非你不可，”他解释，“但是那天我正好看到你，就觉得你挺合适。这可是上帝的指引。”

        “原因？”

        “这就和任务有关了，雇主要我们去一趟烈韦里的旧市政厅。我合计着合适的只有你和我了。结果——”他猛一拍掌，“你就出现在我面前了。这不是上帝的安排是什么！”

        “旧市政厅——”杰克闻言一皱眉，“现在是在阿尔巴尼亚帮手里对吧。”他沉吟了片刻，最终一挥手，“免谈，我很久没回去了。”

        中年人不死心：“这是个机会不是么，重归故里。”

        “等联合国什么时候能收拾完烂摊子吧。我对义务清剿叛军可没兴趣。”杰克对此报以一声冷哼。

        “我觉得你最好还是去一趟，”他的前教官则回以一个宽容的微笑，“你看，趁你睡觉的时候我查了点资料，要是你的兵团知道你和BSAA搅合在一起，你觉得以后你还会有生意么？又或者说会成为那几位地下大佬的‘靶子’？”他用双手比了个引号，“去，或者曝光身份，这笔交易如何？”

        杰克神色一变，立刻又平缓下来，他坐上桌子边缘，晃着双腿：“那这个交易如何呢？我现在杀你，你不一定能赢，老头子。”

        “要不我们试试？”中年人手一摊，“这么说吧，如果我想要求你听话，我有很多种方式。比如，”他在两人中间比了比，“我是Alpha，你是Omega。”他看见杰克做了个夸张地恍然大悟表情，便回了个鬼脸，“但我更希望双方能精诚合作，而不是各怀鬼胎。”

        “你是说你，心怀鬼胎。”青年人不动神色，接着坐在桌子上把玩起双手，“好，我答应你。两个条件：一，和雇主的沟通由我来负责，二，我要你先前调查我时候所有渠道的清单。”

        中年人终于收敛了笑意：“你觉不觉得要得有点多。”

        “当然不，”杰克跳下桌子，双手撑在桌面上露出一个倨傲的假笑，“如你所见，我是个Omega，我索求的总是很多。”

 

         卢加诺市，午后三点，阴。

        圣纳扎罗山麓某咖啡厅观景露台一角圆桌。

         红发的女侍应走过来弯下身，露出呼之欲出的乳沟：“您的浓缩咖啡，先生。”她收起盘子，对着顾客营业性地微笑。

        坐在桌前的是一位一身黑衣的先生，正面无表情地在一台意外厚重的笔记本电脑上敲打着。她扫了一眼对方的衣着，萨维尔街的定制西装，小羊皮靴，紧裹双手的看不出材质的手套，英国人的品味。这样的人为什么不去买一台轻薄点的电脑？这么笨重的笔记本看起来真是太怪异了。而且阴天为什么要戴着这么大一副墨镜？这会让他看起来像是个稍微有那么点钱的保安。

        她等了片刻，咖啡先生才从厚重的笔记本电脑前抬起头，“谢谢”，他以意大利语回应了一句，“这些是小费。”他从放在电脑旁的钱包里翻出一张二十欧元的纸币递过去，很快地笑了笑。

        这数额显得有些大了。

        “您真是太慷慨了，”女侍应受宠若惊，她搓了搓手接过小费，“您应该换一副更轻便点的眼镜。”她将腰再弯一点，露出更多的乳沟——很可惜看不到墨镜后的目光，她想，“您看，今天的阳光配墨镜实在是有点浪费。”

        “我的眼睛不适合接触阳光。”咖啡先生愣了片刻，很快又笑了起来，用手指敲打起墨镜的边缘，“刺激性太强了。”刀锋一般的笑容一闪即逝，女侍应这才注意到对方有着一双近乎无色的薄唇。他笑起来真冷，像个吸血鬼，她想，他给了这么多的小费，应该是个和蔼的人才对呀。

        “真是可惜。”女侍应飞快地从胡思乱想里收敛了心神，将纸币塞回口袋，“那您还需要什么吗？”

        “啊，对了，”咖啡先生一皱眉，指了指山腰上那栋前几日因为被山火波及而人烟稀少的房子，“请问那个三叠纪化石研究所是闭馆了吗？”

        “是呀，前几天发生了火灾嘛，就在附近。”女侍应很快地来回扭头，神神秘秘地眨眼：“我听见来买咖啡的警察说，是人为纵火。他们说嫌疑人是个穆斯林女人，他们跟踪对方好几天了。据说啊，她人就在市里。”

        “那么抓到了吗？”

        “谁知道呢。要是抓到了，大概早就昭告天下了吧。”

        “那我希望他们能尽快。”咖啡先生一点头。

        女侍应跟着耸了耸肩，接着想起什么似的：“对了，这话您可别跟其他人说。您知道的，保密啦，政治正确啦，什么的。”

        “那是自然，”咖啡先生扯了扯嘴角回了一个同样冷淡的笑，又举起杯子啜饮了一口咖啡，“请帮忙告诉咖啡师，他调的不错。”

        女侍应举着盘子哧哧地笑起来，“您真可爱。”

        等到女侍应走后，咖啡先生才又噼里啪啦地在键盘上敲击起来。时间过了很久，他才摘下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁。

        那是一双有如安大略湖冬日近乎无色的冰面的灰蓝双眼，当然，更重要的是，那是一双与玫瑰先生如出一辙的眼睛。

        玫瑰先生撑着双手盯着电脑屏幕。在军用电脑的防爆屏幕上，显示着一份人物档案。

        “杰克·穆勒，”他自言自语，“你就是‘电磁炮’的管理员么？”

        他想了想，回了一封邮件，很快叮地一响，电脑右下角弹出了回信，简短地写着：

        “烈韦里雇佣兵团里有你要的这个人的血样。”

        “好吧，”玫瑰先生想了想，他要去一趟烈韦里，而“电磁炮”则需要他去温哥华。他现在就要开始动身了。

        他合上电脑，对着冲着他微笑的女侍应挥了挥手。

        “您把眼镜拿下来了？”她颠颠地跑过来，眯起一双绿眼：“您的眼睛真奇特。”

        “有兴趣陪我走一趟么？”玫瑰先生对女士的称赞回以礼节性的微笑，“我想绕道去那个化石研究所看看。”

 

tbc

 

_“电磁炮”已定位，在温哥华——和他的“管理员”一起。“天使在美国”，真是拥有预见性的一句话。_

_Mar. 18nd, 2018_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------------------------
> 
> 说一件事，7月份帝都的slo和gameonly，这篇文会出本并参展，我本人也回去。slo结束后，会开通贩。
> 
> 全文正文预计是30章，15万字。这些文字我会接着按照这个进度连载下去直到全文放出，本子里则放修改后的全文版本。（本子里文会有多少改动我也说不清楚，毕竟我现在还没写完。）
> 
> 同时本子里还包含每个cp一个或以上的番外，字数待定（看我时间空闲程度），然后这些番外是不会放出来的。
> 
> 本子目前还没有封面。等找到封面画手画完后我会开通贩以及场贩预定。印就不开了，按照过往经验，大概印个10-15本也就够了反正。
> 
> 对了，各位太太们有希望的画手或者设计来做封面的话求告知。我，我去约约看，虽然考虑到成本问题，没办法约太贵的画手QAQ，但我尽量保证封面高大上QAQ，并让本子价格不超过50。
> 
> 还有，go这里和桃子申请了摊位，各位小伙伴可以来玩（如果我没跪摊的话）

        伊东尼亚的三月仍未从冬季脱身，寒潮仍时不时降临在北境的大地上。杰克在两天后从温哥华起身，中途转道基辅，在机场因为一场由阿尔巴尼亚人引起的暴乱导致航班延误一天后再度起飞，到达烈韦里的时候已是半夜。在时隔四年后，背井离乡的杰克·穆勒再次踏上了家乡的土地。

        他的前教官亲自来接他。

        他拎着行李袋下飞机时正看到对方在接机口举着牌子，还一脸疲倦地打哈欠。

        “我本来以为你还要多等几天才能过来。”中年人伸手要接他的行李，被杰克一扭身往前走了几步避开，便露出一个伤心的表情，“你也太不领情。”

        杰克一皱眉露出带着少许嫌恶的表情，快步往前，只留给他的前教官一个背影：“老人家还是别管其他的比较好，好好休息去吧。”

        “挺亲切的话，为什么你说出来却像是嘲讽。”中年人苦笑着也跟了上去。

        在按照雇主的要求前往指定地点的途中，中年人一直絮叨个不停。从烈韦里的旧市政厅自从被废弃后是如何成为阿尔巴尼亚黑帮的聚集地，到最近伊东尼亚军队的新动向，后来甚至兜售起了Omega的信息素修改剂。惹得杰克不胜其烦，几乎想把那几管抑制剂统统插进对方的大脑。他不由地怀疑起当年会对这个家伙的絮絮叨叨甘之如饴的自己到底是有多不谙世事。

        连日的舟车劳顿加上中年人没话找话的唠叨令他头昏脑涨，开往旧市区的路况又不好，小破车一路上下颠簸，车窗玻璃也在寒风里稀里哗啦地响个不停。他裹着冲锋衣捱了些时刻，最终还是忍无可忍地要求对方停下车，冲到路边的草丛里大吐特吐。

        直到胃中绞痛停止了好一会他才直起腰，侧面适时地递过来一瓶开了盖的矿泉水，等他漱了口对方又递过来一张纸巾。

        杰克接过来抹了抹嘴：“谢谢。”

        “抱歉，我不知道你——”中年人声音有一瞬的迟疑，很快又响起来，皱着眉上下打量的眼神令他分外莫名，“你的Alpha对此没意见？”

        “什么？”青年停下手上的动作。

        “你的——呃——”中年人指了指他的腹部。

        年轻人立刻脸色一黑，反应过来对方在看什么，“不，我没有Alpha。”他说着一抬眉，“我闻起来难道像个被标记过的Omega吗？”

        “是不像。”中年人尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，然而眼神里还是透露出疑惑的表情，比了个单身的手势，“那你是——？”

        年轻人立刻扔下手里的瓶子，空瓶惯在地上啪嗒一响跳进草丛里，他摆出一张凶狠的脸：“这跟你没关系。”

        “好吧。”中年人举手投降，“休息一会，我们再上路。”

        傍晚时分他们开过维卢广场，穿过塔尔图公路，一路往下就是烈韦里的老城——杰克曾经的家。

        杰克仍然记得自己出生的那个地方，他整个孩提时代都是在这条小街道度过的。在那间潮湿寒冷的低矮石屋内他曾一次次和母亲数着桌子上仅剩的面包屑；在那条狭窄的，有着层次不齐的细长石梁横居其上的巷子里他又是如何和其他的孩子们打架。那个时候他比所有同龄人的个子都要小一大截，打架也总是输，身体被撞在粗糙而斑驳的石墙上，过大的衣服上被撕开一层又一层的口子，再踩上几个脚印。但母亲从未责备过他。“你们真像。”她只是叹息着，倒给他一杯掺了水的牛奶，用微凉的手掌轻柔地抚摸着伤口，“从来不知道畏惧。”

        杰克知道母亲指的是谁——他那个从未谋面的父亲。“我和那个胆小鬼一点都不像！我才不会抛弃妈妈！”他气鼓鼓地喊着，扑进母亲的怀抱，得到一个别恨他的叹息和一双揉着他头发的手。

        那拥有牛奶香味的温柔怀抱总能抚慰他，他可以蜷缩在那里尽情地玩闹撒娇，而不用为来自四面八方的威胁担惊受怕。他一直以为那是世界上最宽广的怀抱，就连街口那个肌肉虬扎到站起来可以遮住整个巷子的路的大叔都不会有这样安全的怀抱。他从未察觉到那副臂膀到底有多单薄，直到她倒下去。

        一切恍如隔世，而他永远不会再拥有这样的机会。那杯掺了水的牛奶的味道早已远去，他现在能嗅到的只有炮火的余烬和令人作呕的血腥味——从他的故乡和他的双手中。

        杰克倒吸一口气，在剧烈的急刹车中猛地清醒过来。

        小破车停在距离市政厅一条街的位置，潜伏在一处阴暗的角落。他揉了揉脸，看见中年人透过后视镜向他眨眼：“醒了？”

        他嗯了一声算作回应。

        “醒了就下车拿东西上楼。我在airbnb上定了件面对市政厅的，夜里怕是没时间让你再睡一觉了。”

        “Airbnb上居然能订到这么危险的位置？”年轻人一乐，从镜子里瞥见中年人诧异的眼神后立刻收敛笑容，“怎么？”

        “我还没见你笑过。”

        “啧。”

        正如他的前教官所说，房间的窗户正对着市政厅。他透过窗帘的缝隙向外张望，那座被炮火熏出斑驳烟灰色的哥特式建筑在夜色里一目了然。外层是沙袋与箱子堆成的街垒，内层是市政厅塔楼的围墙，中间则夹着在探照灯下来回巡逻的白帽子阿尔巴尼亚黑帮，如同护城河一样缓慢流动。

        从中世纪开始，市政大楼就一直是下城区最高的建筑，这座塔楼尖顶上的石刻十字架经历了几个世纪的炮火，仍不屈地指向天空。在整个下城区低矮的房屋群落间，它就像是牢狱唯一的通道，直达坐落在城堡山的上城区。

        在他童年时候，他曾无数次透过街巷那道狭窄的天空凝视着那座十字架和它背后灯火通明的上城区，流淌的光明每每如同璀璨的太阳一般浮在半空，让他目瞪口呆，他记得他对母亲说过他会带着她走出去，站在城堡山最高的位置俯视整个烈韦里。

        而他得到的只有母亲在病床上虚弱的笑容。

         “望远镜。”中年人突然拍了拍他的肩膀，在杰克迟疑的目光中递过来一个单筒夜视仪，若有所悟地盯着年轻人的脸：“你看起来不对劲，真的没问题？”

        年轻人毫不犹豫地否认了。

        “好吧。那监视任务交给你，我要出去一趟，把市政厅的地图拿回来。”

        “好。”

        随着房门咔哒一响，杰克松了口气，他终于又是一个人了。不得不说，这名前教官有着如同鬃狗一般的直觉——他总能发现自己的不对劲，用一遍遍看似关切的语句令人芒刺在背。杰克不得不一遍又一遍地怀疑对方到底想做什么，在市政厅到底是为了取得什么，何时是友，又何时会背叛。

        “你不能相信他。”他握着夜视仪自言自语。

        但他立刻又觉得对方说得也没错。他确实不对劲。不同于大部分雇佣兵那种近乡情怯的羞涩回忆，自从回到烈韦里，记忆就主动地缠上他，将他拖入一个漩涡。城间的旧事如同山泉一样涌出来，每一滴水中都折射出扭曲的画面。他看见自己被指指点点说是婊子家的穷孩子，看见自己被推得东倒西歪，看见鼻青脸肿的自己奋力地在孩子群里挥拳，看见母亲递给他一杯牛奶，看见母亲在他看不见的地方擦着眼泪给衣服打补丁，看见母亲在将那件旧的呢大衣拿去典当前最后一次抚摸它，他看见穿上新衣时开心的自己，看见母亲消瘦的笑容，看见母亲从医院里摇摇晃晃地走出来，看见自己在烈韦里雇佣兵团外来回徘徊，看见自己被中年人扶起来，第一次喝上不掺水的热牛奶......

        他能看见一切，直到这一切又成为泉涌淹没他的头顶。

        “你不能相信他。”他对自己强调，然后从泉水里探出头来往市政厅看了几眼。

        接着是第二次强调。

        第三次。

        第四次。

        直到门锁转动，他听见中年人回来的声音。

        “这是市政厅的平面图，”那人将影印纸摊开铺在桌上，“阿尔巴尼亚人的换班情况如何？”

        无论杰克是什么样的想法，有一点都不会变，那就是进度计划。

        翌日是摸清环境和休整，而任务的实施被放在第三天的子夜——安保最少也最松懈的时候。

        整个白天杰克都在床上翻来覆去，一遍遍过着夜间的计划，找寻可能的突破点，即使他非常清楚这会影响到晚上的状态。

        最终，他们提前一个小时出发，走下水道避开阿尔巴尼亚人在地面上的布防，直接进入市政厅。在出下水道之前，分别给自己打了双份的抑制剂——和那些出自哥曼德的装备一样，所有的军备物资都来源于他们慷慨的雇主，杰克觉得他有理由怀疑，如果时间允许，他们将会拿到特制的信息素阻断剂以免除任何暴露的风险。

        下水道的出口位于塔楼一楼大厅内。周围除了大厅两侧的楼梯和凹型的大厅前台没有视线遮挡，脚步声每隔一分钟会从他们头顶路过。教官打头阵，杰克殿后，在巡逻兵背过身去的那一刻打开下水道，猫腰窜到楼梯背荫处，然后冲着对方打了个向上走的手势。

        大厅两侧的楼梯各布置了一名装配了M37的射手，二楼的环形走廊也布置了对应的巡逻兵力。两人对视一眼，从侧面翻上楼梯，在巡逻兵视线转向另一侧的瞬间跳上二楼，一左一右躲入墙体阴影中。

        他们的目标是一卷文件。按照雇主所述，文件在三楼的一个机要室，放在一个小型的手提防爆箱里，他们只需要将箱子带回，就算任务完成。杰克抬手看表，通往三楼的楼梯需要他们穿过二楼大厅走廊，过一道门，再横穿整个市政厅东厅走廊。要做到悄无声息地上三楼，他们必须在半分钟的时间内完成绕过二楼走廊，将敌人关在门外的步骤，而他甚至不知道二楼走廊里到底布置了多少兵力。

        这几乎是不可能的任务。

        但对于杰克·穆勒来说，不可能完成的任务与稍有难度的任务没有任何差别。这种老旧的哥特式建筑虽然没有可供通行的通风设施，但它最大的特色就是高耸的穹顶，市政厅也不例外。墙皮脱落，壁画斑驳的市政厅穹顶有足够的高度和遮挡物让他能够爬上去，在横梁的掩护下绕过阿尔巴尼亚人的枪口。

        潜入行动在两人的配合下顺利非常，十五分钟内，他们便避开了所有的摄像头和人员布防，站在机要室大门的顶上。令人心生疑虑的是，整个东厅三楼空无一人，走廊里甚至连掩体都没有布置。

        杰克直到跳下横梁才开口：“你记得我之前问雇主的话么？”

        “哪句？”中年人紧接着也跳下来，不如杰克轻盈的身体落在地面上撞击出梆的一响。他为此比了个抱歉的手势。

        “我问他，你怎么保证机要室里的东西没有人拿走。”

        “嗯哼？”

        “他回答说，他藏在机要室的夹墙里，阿尔巴尼亚人想不到这点。但是——”他卖了个关子，看见中年人的表情一瞬间露出与他一样的不安，才摊开手，“我刚才在横梁上捡到了这个。”

        那是支一次性注射器，针管一推到底，显然早已被人用过了。杰克将注射器翻了个面，上面只写了一串类似时间的数字：2018-03-24。无论这串数字意味着保质期还是生产日期或是其他，都意味着在他们到来不到一天前，有一个人来到了这里——而他们，或许有着相同的目的。

tbc

_在烈韦里的公墓中看到一个熟人的名字。我一直以为她被安布雷拉发现了，而事实上她居然是跑回了家？！这个笨蛋！_

_Mar. 24nd, 2018_

 


	15. Chapter 15

主CP ：Piers/Jake

次：Chris/Wesker

再次：Leon/Buddy

 

        空气一瞬间凝滞起来，两人面面相觑。中年人从杰克手上接过空针管翻来覆去的查看，最终目光锁定了一行肉眼几乎难以辨识的小字：“R.A.O.P.   W.A。这是信息素阻断剂。”

        在已知的所有信息素产品中，阻断剂是唯一一种能隔绝腺体内信息素产生和接收的药剂。由于产生这种药剂需求对体内信息素中间代谢产物的精准控制，往往需要为单个使用者配备一整个无菌实验室随时监控对方的身体变化并以此调配不同药剂比例。这对财力和技术都是一个极大的挑战，因此能够生产信息素阻断剂的全球也没几家公司，而且也只承接私人定制业务——要找到这个叫做W.A的人，从这几家公司入手排查下去并不难得知人选。

        那么，这个AW是真的不小心将阻断剂丢在这里，还是故意的？他想表达什么？他又为何要过来。如果是为了里头的档案，那又是谁告诉他的地址？考虑到他的雇主曾信誓旦旦地保证没人会知道这物品的存在，那么透露消息的是自己面前的前教官吗？

        杰克一拧眉，从对方的手上夺回针管，另一只手则从大腿枪套里抽出M1911打开保险，“看来我们要加紧了。”他贴紧门边墙壁，一摆头示意中年人开门。

        中年人将设备插进锁孔，只是轻轻一碰，年久失修的门便吱呀地打开了，杰克等了一会，才挪动脚步抽出门缝监视器伸入屋内。

        或许不是年久失修，而是确实有人先行了一步。

        显示器里一个人影直直站在远离光的黑暗中一动不动，在旁边则是一个打开的手提箱。

        “你们来了。”人影开口。影子有着一把二十岁年轻人清亮的嗓音，可经过机要室重重叠叠的书架的遮挡后，这把清亮的嗓子被割去高音，只剩下灰蒙蒙的回音，诡戾地在石墙间冲撞。

        杰克脸色一变，阻止了中年人射击的动作。尽管房屋的构造抹去了声音的部分特色，但这声音对他来说仍然太过熟悉了——他没办法不记得自己下属说话的样子。

        “伊尔韦斯？”他震惊地低吼，“你怎么在这里？”

 

        “为什么我不能在这？”他的年轻下属莫名乐起来，“市政厅应该是属于我的，你居然问我为什么在这儿？”

        杰克的眉头拧成一团，他和伊尔韦斯上个月还在一起合作过，现在对方看起来却宛如另一个人，阴沉狠戾，毫无曾经的天真。真不知道这一个月对方经历了什么：“那么你是在指责我们入室行窃？”

        “把这个当做一个邀请吧，毕竟是我花钱雇你们过来的。”

         杰克立即将目光转向他的前教官，对方丢回来一个我什么都不知道的摊手。

         “本来我只希望你们将东西带回来的，但是——”话音一转，伊尔韦斯霍地一脚从阴影里将箱子踢出来，“我觉得自力更生更合适我。”

        与此同时杰克伸腿踩住滑到他面前的保险箱。他谨慎地蹲下身打开保险，一手仍保持着握枪的姿势。

        咔嗒一响，自动锁滑开来。

        “这就是你自力更生的结果？”

        箱子里空无一物。

       他又伸手摸了一遍，也没找到夹层。

        “别摸了，就他妈是个空箱子。”阴影里的年轻人不耐烦地提醒。

        “里面原来是什么？”杰克站起来。

        “档案，雇佣兵团的人员档案。”

        杰克立刻想到他初入军团时见过的另一个伊尔韦斯，那个叫马尔科的，后来他才听说那人和他的前教官是军团的合伙人。

        “马尔科·伊尔韦斯是你什么人？”

        “是我叔叔。”年轻人换了个姿势，双手抱胸站着，“我很好奇你到现在才意识到这点，当年我可从没隐瞒过。”

        “你叔叔把雇佣兵团的资料藏在市政厅，而你就傻傻地信了？还要我们俩来帮你拿？”杰克难以置信地挥手，这套说辞对他来说实在是有点荒诞了。

        “市政厅本来就应该是我家的！要不是那帮该死的俄罗斯佬，整个伊东尼亚都应该属于我！”暗影里的年轻人震怒地咆哮起来，“父亲好不容易将伊东尼亚带出火坑，却被那帮疯子赶下了台！”他如同疯了一样挥手，灰尘在他脚下呛人地扑腾开来，“我会夺回它。它是我的！伊东尼亚是我的！”

        杰克恍然大悟。2006年那场大变之前，伊东尼亚的总统也姓伊尔韦斯。他觉得有点好笑，又有些恼火，“这就是你发疯的理由？哈，我还以为是什么好东西！我可对这种复国的破事没兴趣。”他转身就朝门外走，“随你怎么玩，我要回去了。你记得把尾款打到账户上就行。”

        “没门！”子弹接踵而至，精准地钻进杰克脑袋上方的墙面上。雇佣兵就地一滚，躲进伊尔韦斯看不见的墙角：“停手！你他妈的是想让那些阿尔巴尼亚人发现么？！”

        “别刺激他！”中年人压低了声音冲他说。。

        “那又如何？”年轻人抓着枪一步步走出阴影，“你记得你以前说过会帮我解决一个难题的，对吧。”

        杰克注意到他在月光下脸色泛着充血的诡异红色，咬咬牙：“是。”如何稳住这个定时炸弹才是当务之急。他挥开教官按住他的手，站起来枪口指着对方。

       伊尔韦斯在月光下冲他咧嘴，也把枪口转过来：“有人花两千万要买你的资料。现在虽然资料丢了，但我想，为什么不把你本人送过去呢？这样我或许还能拿到更多的启动资金。”

        杰克心下一凛，五年前糟糕的回忆在他脑中轰然炸开。

        冷静。

        冷静下来。找出是谁干的，否则这会没完没了。

        “谁？”他缓慢地吐息。

        年轻人没给他套话的机会，“谁知道呢？钱给够就行了。”他耸了耸肩膀，枪口却仍指着杰克。“怎么样？”

        “等等等等，我有个问题。”中年人忽然开口，“你们之间的斗争和我没关系吧？那我是不是可以——”他朝窗口比了个手势，“先走一步？”

        “放屁！”“闭嘴！”两人双双开口。

        “嘿！注意着点语言不行吗！”中年人做了个鬼脸，“我的任务里可不包含这个。”

        “你背叛叔叔的雇佣军团的事情我可还没和你算账呢老家伙！”年轻人赤红的目光狠狠瞪过来，“本来我是想让你们和阿尔巴尼亚人两败俱伤的，现在嘛——”他拉长了音调，“带他回去，我们就一笔勾销，如何？”

        “再加五百万。”中年人镇定抬价。

        “成交！”

        与此同时，中年人立刻调转枪口。“该死！”杰克立刻蹲身滚进书架间，二对一的战斗不是上策，“他就算了，我可没对你做过什么吧！伊尔韦斯！”

        “你也一样！你背叛了我！”一梭子子弹立刻跟过来，在中年人我告诉过你别刺激他的声音中，老旧书架木屑飞溅。

        杰克一头雾水：“我什么时候——”

        “你说过你会带我们出去，但在锡亚琴研究所，你做了什么？你让我们差点为那个BOW丧命！他是什么？你的Alpha吗？那我们呢！”尖锐的狞笑在狭小石室里震耳欲聋，恶毒喷吐而出，“真是一脉相承啊穆勒先生！你们俩怎么不互相标记一下？”

        “闭嘴！你给我闭嘴！”弹药毫不留情地倾泻出去，他持枪的手开始发抖。对方话语间的毒液缠绕进他的心里，犹如擂鼓一般

        ——让他们帮忙把皮尔斯带出去难道是错的吗？即使当时事情紧急他确实无法安排妥当？

        “怎么？你可以选了他，而不是我们。我就不能做同样的事情吗？”伊尔韦斯抱头在屋内翻滚，躲避着杰克的怒火。

        直到从另一个角度响起枪声，“伙计们，现在不是内战的时候——”中年人向门外射出几发大口径子弹，扭头咆哮，“得先保证我们不变成筛子——”

        屋外飞进来的烟雾弹猛地在屋内炸开，三人瞬间消失在彼此的视野中。

        “那就换个地方解决我们的事情。”伊尔韦斯的声音在雾气中沉闷地传来。

 

        他们趁着烟雾钻进一条暗道。

        杰克看着伊尔韦斯关上密道的闸门，放下捂住口鼻的手。在刚才的混乱里，他的右肩中了一枪，贯穿伤，现在正火辣辣地往外彪着血花。

        一卷绷带兜头砸过来。“我劝你答应他，真心的，这样我们都能省很多麻烦。”

        杰克拿起怀里的绷带，一边往胳膊上缠一边抬头看向抱胸站着的中年人。他确实没开玩笑，二对一，受伤可不是个好兆头。即使密道有另一个出口，他现在也不一定能从这两人手下安全地逃出去。“你知道我不可能乖乖束手就擒的。”

        “你会的。”伊尔韦斯停下手上的动作走过来，从口袋里摸出一管气雾剂。

        杰克知道那是什么。“发情期诱发剂？认真的？你应该明白我来之前给自己注射过足量的抑制剂了吧？”

        “总会失效的。”气雾剂被啪地扔在地上，玻璃管被年轻人一脚碾碎，甜腻的芬芳在狭窄的甬道内飘散开来。“你很快就能闻到了。”

        杰克不自在地挪了挪脚，冷汗片刻间浸透了后背，他觉得胃部又开始绞痛——抑制剂的失效时间确实快到了，到时候一切就都完蛋了——他捂着胃，目光在两人身上来回逡巡。

        “别以为你能溜走。”伊尔韦斯猛地开口，“想想看我为什么要请你来烈韦里。”

        杰克靠在墙上，一言不发地看着他。

        “不，当然不是因为我比你更熟悉这里。”年轻人自顾自地说下去，“你也是烈韦里人不是么？我查过你的档案，你的母亲怎么死的，烈韦里又发生了什么，这儿对你来说又意味着什么。对了，”他打了个响指，夸张地摊开双手，“我记得你有好几年没回来了不是么？令人不想踏足的地方，嗯哼？”

        诱发剂的芬芳缓缓地渗进皮肤，冷汗又一次从毛孔中涌出来。杰克皱着眉头嗤笑一声：“这两者之间有什么关系？”

        “当然有。这儿就是个牢笼，”年轻人背对着门在半空中虚划了一个圆圈，“而你害怕回到这个笼子里，因为你害怕你走不出去。于是恐惧导致失误，失误导致死亡。你看，现在你确实不用考虑走出去了。”

        杰克一瞬间讶然无语。回忆确实恰如其分地一直在绊住他的手脚，整个烈韦里的行程里他都一直在逼迫自己忘记过去那些令人骨寒的记忆，母亲苍白的面容和那些曾经算得上友善的目光一起隐匿在炮火中渐渐淡去，直至留下他和一堆闪着寒光的兵器面面相觑。

        寒意开始沿着脚底渐次而上，冰冷灼烧着五脏，他仿佛在片刻间穿越半个地球回到科雅琴冰川之上。

        伊尔韦斯哧哧地笑起来，“就接受这个吧，亲爱的长官！哪个雇佣兵最后不是这个结局呢？当做研究品总比战场上被人从背后给一枪来的好啊，不是吗？”杰克知道他意有所指，很快又听见对方接上去：“啊，对了，诱发剂开始起效了是吧——”

        “你他妈的——”声音戛然而止，杰克捂着被击中的腹腔虚弱地跪在地上呛咳。

        伊尔韦斯甩了甩手腕，拔出腰间的贝雷塔92：“冷静，我的上司。我真的不想杀你，毕竟——”

        枪声尖锐地响起。

        与此同时，闸门轰地炸开，硝石与黑胡椒的气息在尚未燃尽的烟火中弥散开来。

 

_这不可能！他不应该活下来。她怎能让他活下来？！_

_Mar. 26nd, 2018_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一个问题，看文的人有到现在还没猜出来每章文末引用是威总日记的吗？
> 
> 不出意外，从下章开始进入cw场，pj的情感要告一段落了。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡顺带解谜，不知道自己在瞎写什么玩意
> 
> 请大家也瞎看

 

 

        硝石的味道飘到杰克的面前，伸出手来：“还活着？”

        “你说呢？”杰克拉着对方的手站起来，皱眉翻了个白眼。伊尔韦斯正躺在他的脚边，眉心间一颗硕大的弹孔，鲜血从后脑勺潺潺地涌出来流了满地，显然已经没救了。

        “看来还不错，脾气还是这么差。”

        “哦，是吗，那我要说什么，你跟踪我——哦疼！”杰克猛地捂住后颈，抽了口冷气。

        “别大惊小怪地，一针阻断剂而已。”皮尔斯将空针管塞回防弹背心上的夹层内，顺手捞起挂在身上的M16。

        “嗯，看来BSAA比我想象的有钱多了，而且还有本事在我不知道的情况下研制了我的阻断剂。”红发的伊东尼亚人从鼻子里哼出几声，看着皮尔斯不紧不慢地整理枪支，面孔严严实实地捂在防弹头盔后面不得而知，但杰克依然能从硝石呛人的气味里猜到那几个笑话后面的些微的愤怒，那些黑胡椒的热辣仿佛有实体一般触碰着自己的身体，令他有些想笑。

        阻断剂效果十分迅速，寒潮很快有条不紊地从他身体里褪去，连带着硝石与黑胡椒的气息也一并消失得无影无踪了，甬道内又恢复成空旷冷淡的气味。杰克撇了眼手表，Omega信息素指示器的数值已然归零，花了一个多月去熟悉的新气味荡然无存，让他有些沉闷地意识到现在暂时他会是个彻头彻尾的Beta了。

        矮一点的青年递给他一把909：“你那个前教官克里斯会处理的，其他我们先离开这里再说。走路你没问题吧？”

        杰克撇了撇嘴：“别把我当成你的Omega。”

        “......呃......这可是你说的。”皮尔斯一摊手，正对上杰克怒气冲冲的双瞳，只好随之耷拉下胳膊：“等出去后我要和你谈谈。”

        “我也是。”杰克不再去看青年人，一马当前地迈开步伐。

 

        甬道阴沉而狭长，和市政厅塔楼几乎是同一个时代的砖块上长满了湿漉漉的青苔，摸上去黏糊糊地令人作呕。杰克走在前头，脚步声一前一后咔嚓咔嚓地响着，被踩坏的苔藓散发出腐烂阴潮的糟糕气味，直直坠进他的心脏。

        如果阻断剂能把嗅觉全部阻断掉就好了，他想。

        “算了，有什么想问的你就问吧。”皮尔斯仍然是先沉不住气的那个。“能说的我都会告诉你。”

        杰克停下脚步：“我——”他欲言又止。

        “说吧你就。”青年人跺了跺脚，在距离他两步的位置站定——现在他闻不到杰克的气味，对方亦然。

        高一点的那个转回头，思忖了片刻：“你们为什么会在这里。”

        藏在头盔里的脑袋扭了扭，传来一声沉闷的嗤笑：“你在特别保护名单上而那个老头子的危险等级是红色，你觉得BSAA会什么都不做？”

        “也就是说你们跟踪了一路，掐准时机崩了——”杰克抿了抿唇，迟疑着说出那个名字，“崩了伊尔韦斯。”

        “也——也不是，”皮尔斯耸肩，“本来只是保护任务，但中途有点出乎意料了，花了些时间做准备工作。等等，不是——”头盔后的声音变了调，“我没开枪，门炸开的时候他就已经死了。我以为是你干的？”

        “当然不是，我——”杰克摇头，“克里斯？”

        “他在出口。”

        “那——”

        “该死的。走！”

 

        甬道长得出奇，不过好在是一条直线通到底。两人气喘吁吁地冲到出口，正撞上停在出口的两黑色军用运载车——撕了标记，但人员配置却依然很明显是BSAA的SOU小队配置方式，再加上正被塞进车里的伊东尼亚前雇佣兵，毋庸置疑这些就是他们的后援了。

        皮尔斯放缓了脚步走过去：“克里斯呢？”

        “刚才把这家伙丢过来后，转头就不见。”

        “去哪了？”

        “应该是往那里——”回答他的士兵声音里带了点不确定，“他出来的时候脸色跟见了鬼一样，把人推给我们就跑了。看起来像是去追什么东西去了。”

        另一名士兵凑过来，“队长很少这么莽撞。”

        “或许他真的看见了什么？比如——”杰克打了个手势，皮尔斯明白他指的是密道里那个或许是救了他的无名人。

        “不知道，他吩咐我们呆在这里等你们，还不准跟上去。”

        “好吧，”皮尔斯无奈地揉了揉眉头，“那我们只能等着了。”

 

        克里斯看起来没走太远，很快就回来了——孤身一人，一无所获。此时BSAA的众人已坐回运输车里，大部分的士兵被安排用来押运另一辆车上的嫌疑人，一时间黑车里就剩下杰克皮尔斯两人。克里斯钻上驾驶座，回头对着杰克微一颔首：“你还好吧？”

        被问到的青年一挑眉：“搞什么？每个人都要这么说一遍？”

        “嗯？”

        正当克里斯一脸疑惑地转回脑袋的时候，皮尔斯接过话头：“你要追的那个东西追到了？”

        “什么？哦，那个——”年长的BSAA不可置否，“我认错了。”

        “也或许你没有认错，”皮尔斯敲打膝盖，“我和杰克在密道里发现了一些东西。”

 

        “你怀疑我认错的人就是救杰克的人？”

        “没错。”皮尔斯在头盔内点了点头，“那个人是谁？”

        前座上的人迟疑了片刻才含含糊糊地回应：“一个故人，但——不可能是他。”

        “为什么。”说话的是杰克。

        “因为那个人死了很久了。”克里斯干巴巴地说，“我看着他死的。”

        “你不会是指——”

        “是。”

        “如果真是他，那可不是个小麻——”

        “不可能是他！”中年人猛击了一下车座，斩钉截铁地打断了皮尔斯的质疑。

         一时间空气凝滞成一团，杰克尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，疑惑地望向皮尔斯。在他做出疑问的口型前，对方慌忙冲他摇头，还伸手扯了扯他的衣角。

        杰克对此置若罔闻：“呃——其实我是想问——”皮尔斯隔着车座，在中年人看不见的位置疯狂地冲他摆手，几乎令年轻人笑出来，“我是想问，你上了车还带着头盔不闷吗？”

        摆动的双手愕然地停了下来。

        “什，什么？”皮尔斯说得磕磕巴巴，“我——我喜欢戴着头盔。”

        杰克翻了个白眼：“你就省省吧！”

        “其实他是怕你看见他脸上的疤，”克里斯在前排耸了耸肩。

        “嘿！克里斯！”

        “为什么？”说话的是杰克，“我脸上也有——哦，好吧。”他耷拉下肩膀，面色一下凝重起来，“我——谢谢你们来帮忙——”他最终吐出一句没什么关联的话。

        “啊？不不不，我不只是来帮你——”皮尔斯又一次摆起双手。

        “嘿，伙计们，需要我下车给你们点空间吗？”克里斯又一次毫不留情地打断了后座上地对话。

        “克里斯！”

 

        莫名的尴尬蔓延了整个返程，即使克里斯试图插科打诨也没能拯救那种令人芒刺在背的寂静。直到车辆开出市区，接应的直升机悬停在他们头顶时，杰克才打破了死气沉沉的空气：“我有个地方要去。”他叹了口气，接着说道，“你要一起来吗，尼万斯？”

 

_我应当去那里看看吗？_

_Mar. 27nd, 2018_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先打个广告：
> 
> 帝都gameonly这本本子会参加，目前是 @极光之谣 太太说要写lb的g图，我正搓手拭目以待~（以及：太太这几天说要考试，祝太太顺利！）
> 
> 另：想求问首页的太太们哪位可以接帝都slo寄卖？go场贩感觉这本卖不完，估计slo还需要卖一波。

 

 

        寒冷尚未远去。

        稀薄的浮冰在水面上荡漾，三月的温度就像是黑暗将消时的黯淡，严冬在做最后的挣扎。但当有人急切地盼望起行将到来的春天时，严冬便会毫不犹豫地又扬起一阵寒潮，将期望困死在冰棱铸造的监狱中，徒然留下孤独的哀嚎。

        而寒冷的爪牙必将如影随形，适时地将灵魂也一同拉进冰天雪地的监牢，或者说，坟墓中。

        棕发的青年坐在河边的巨石上，正有一搭没一搭地踢着枯黄的草皮。因为距离市区太远，这里一向没什么游人，再加上天气也是如此严酷，就更显得毫无生气，只剩下一些顽强的地衣还扒在石碑的底端艰难地生存的。

        他穿着一件黑色的卫衣，厚实的布料紧巴巴地裹在身上，隐约能看出些肌肉虬扎的雕塑感，兜帽却大到遮住整张面孔，只露出惨白的口罩和更加黑漆漆的防爆墨镜。他在巨石上一个人折腾了很久，想尽可能地找到一个足以打发时间的方法，最终还是放弃似地跳下巨岩，大步流星地朝湖边的墓地走过去。

        “你的母亲长得和你很像，”他走到一个雕着十字架的墓碑前，在差点撞上一个蹲着的青年时站定，弯下身瞅了瞅墓碑上褪色的画像，“这地方风景不错，我以为你当时应该没钱买到这么好的墓地。”

        “嗯，有人帮忙。”蹲着的年轻人站起来，手上攥着一支白玫瑰。他比棕发青年看起来更瘦长，耸拉着双肩倦怠而懒散，但右颊上那道伤疤给他平添了一点沧桑的狰狞。

        “不会是我想的那个人吧。”

        “嗯，除了他还有谁。”

        “克里斯给我看过你的资料，杰克，你们以前关系不错。”

        被叫做杰克的那个高个子不可置否地哼了一声。

        “真难想象他会做这种事。我是说，怪不得你那么难接受他的背叛。”

        “没什么难接受的。”杰克拍了拍膝盖上的泥土，湿乎乎的土壤在冲锋裤的防水布料外留下两团昏黄的污渍，“伊尔韦斯之前说雇佣兵都是这个下场，”他耸了耸肩，皮尔斯从中听出一个意味深长的停顿，“他说的没错。”

        棕发青年只能沉默以对。

        “对了，你想听故事么？虽然BSAA的资料里说不定早就有这些东西了。”

        起源从来不是什么值得令人为之欢欣鼓舞的内容，它总是饱藏苦难和困顿，像是绞紧的蛇拉扯住神经强行往外拽，直到他被冰雪冻住或者被蛇鳞刮断。

        杰克的故事从烈韦里最严寒的穷街陋巷里开始。像每一个平民窟里长大的孩子一样伴随着数不清的打架斗殴、弱肉强食、辱骂奚落，唯一的不同是他毫无踪影的父亲和温柔的母亲。她有着祖母绿一样的眼睛，可以换来至少二十卢布的火红长发，以及一双能在空气里弹奏钢琴的手，“我的启蒙都是她教给我的，音乐、文学、数学，甚至还有一些简单的物理和化学。对一个只能在特定季节抬头才能从窄巷的天空看到太阳的小孩来说，她就是光。”

        “然而光总是一瞬即逝。”皮尔斯接过话头，看着对方有一搭没一搭地摆弄着手上的白玫瑰，一点点削去上面的尖刺。他已经消好了几只，可他的身侧还有整整一束。

        “是的。”杰克点了点头，“在我十岁的时候，她的病就已经让她下不了床了。”

        “什么病？BSAA的资料上没提到过具体内容。”

        “说实在的，我也不知道。那个时候伊东尼亚还在战乱中，你觉得战地医院的医生会有那个空闲为一个没钱的平民认真检测吗？”杰克扭头瞥了一眼皮尔斯，很快又从对方的墨镜上离开去，“她跟我说，医生治不了这个的。这就是我知道的全部了。但我不甘心——”

        “这就是为什么你要去做雇佣兵？为了钱。”

        “不然呢？世界和平吗？”年轻人抿唇，“我不是你，皮尔斯，我可没那么广阔的心胸。对了，我记得你的父母过的还不错？”

        “是的，抚恤金能让他们过的很好，社区也会定时上门帮他们排遣问题。”

        “你是说你没告诉他们你还活着？”杰克惊愕地皱眉。

        “是啊，我怎么能？”皮尔斯对着他苦笑，伸出右手点了点遮住半张脸的口罩，“看见儿子不再是个人类只会让他们更痛苦。”

        “可是——”杰克皱眉，“你没那么糟糕。能动，能想，能控制自己，人模狗样。”他突然笑了一下，很快又抿住嘴角。

        “暂时可控而已。还有，我只是戴着墨镜，不是瞎了，我看得见你的偷笑。”

        “好吧，其实说真的，你应该明白我的血能帮你。”

        “准确来说，是可能能，我们只是在赌博和等待。该死的，放过这个话题吧，这么说下去会没完没了的。还是——”青年将手伸到墨镜下揉了揉眼睛，露出脸颊上一小片斑驳的皮肤，很快又随着他的动作躲回墨镜后面，“还是说说你的事情吧。你和——那个家伙。”

        杰克忽然沉默下来，只是来回摩挲着被抠掉茎刺的玫瑰枝，一小片绿色的枝干已经被他无意识地剥掉表皮，只留下浅绿色的木质。皮尔斯在原地站了很久，才听见他继续说下去，“后面你都知道的。他是个不错的人，我是说，曾经。带我入行，在我落败的时候帮忙训练，因为我身体太差特地给我加餐，甚至帮我付母亲的医药费和安葬费用。可是后来，后来他就是个失心疯。”年轻人狠狠地跺脚，“我还以为可以如父如子呢。结果呢，看来我和‘父亲’这种字眼没什么缘分。”他耸了耸左肩，“所以后来，我把家里的东西能卖的卖了，剩下的烧了，丢进垃圾箱，跑到这儿来对老妈说，‘抱歉我没办法再来看你了。’然后换了个雇佣兵团接着干下去。”

        皮尔斯听着年轻人从鼻息里挤出的冷笑，突然开口：“那个伊尔韦斯，也是烈韦里人吧。”

        “是，怎么？”

        “没什么，我本来以为你会喜欢这里，或者说喜欢做个雇佣兵。”

        “哈！我一个都不在乎。无论这里还是雇佣兵团，”他歪了歪脑袋，竖起食指，“孤身一人是最有意义的选择。”

        “那会让你陷入险境。”

        “队友的背叛或者死亡才会让我陷入险境。”杰克摇了摇头，皮尔斯觉得他就像是条奇怪的热带鱼，在玻璃缸里撞的头破血流后即使回到了大海也不再乐于从他的树脂山洞里游出去。

        “不，”他咬牙，“你带过兵，你知道意义——”

        “哦，他们背叛我，然后指责我背叛他们。你看，我这人没什么有用的东西，亲近的人本来就没什么好下场，血缘又让我我身边的人陷入危机，然后一部分人想要这个，”他对着皮尔斯摇晃自己的手腕，一小节苍白的皮肤从护腕下露出来，突起的血管泛着阴惨的青色，“另一部分人因为他们死了。他们大概以为这玩意是魔戒，只可惜我没办法做弗罗多，也不能把自己投进火山。”

        “那我呢！”皮尔斯猛地挥手，“如果我告诉你，我需要你的帮助，你的——”他急促地呼吸了几次，飞快地说下去，仿佛他再不说，对面的人就会石像，在山洞的最深处藏到末日降临，“我需要你的血，帮我稳定下来。我需要留在BSAA，而只有你能做到这点。”他跨前一步凑到高个子的面前，对方被他突如其来的动作惊得愣在原地，“杰克，如果你的血液不是致命的武器，你会留下来吗？”

        “我——不知道。”红发的青年屏住呼吸，往后退了半步，被另一块墓碑阻住去路，“我现在是打了阻断剂的，尼万斯上尉，克制点你的行为。”

        “我知道你打了阻断剂，闻不到我的信息素，而我也闻不到你的。可你知道吗，你在发抖，还闭上了眼睛。”呼吸凑过来，对上他的鼻尖，杰克绝望地发现即使失去了信息素的影响，皮尔斯低沉的笑音仍能轻易打破他给自己的桎梏。

        “至少别是这里。”

        他听见河的冰面哔啵作响。

        春天要到了。

        亲吻如同烟火的绚烂，也有如牛奶的芬芳。破冰船撬开牙齿，在柔软的冰块间长驱直入，寒潮开始消退，而东风撩拨起口腔，他觉得自己大概是被咬了一口，舌尖黏糊糊地仿佛吞了一大口辣椒味的冰淇淋，火热和冷冽一同撞进骨髓。

        “回车上。”他听见杰克这么说，对方的声音也黏糊糊地萦绕在耳边，令他泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

        “如你所愿。”他拽着对方扭过身子正要往回走，然后几声轻微的“咔嚓”声从他脚下响起。

        那是几支还没有来得及削去茎刺的白玫瑰。

        他感觉到杰克的手在他掌心抖了一下，年轻人随即停下脚步，捡起玫瑰收拾到一旁。

        皮尔斯也只能在心底发出一声哀嚎，跟着劳作起来：“说起来，你什么时候买的花？我们来的时候你可没中途停车。”

        “不是我。”杰克疑惑地抬起头，一抹薄红仍滞留在他的唇边，令皮尔斯心荡神驰，“或许是守墓人干的吧。我来的时候见到花放得乱七八糟，就整理了一下。”

        “不会是守墓人，”皮尔斯半直起身子环顾四周，“守墓人可不会只给你母亲的墓送白玫瑰。你觉得会不会是救你的人？你母亲的故交？”

        杰克慢慢停下手里的动作，“我知道是谁了。”他声音陡然低沉下去，怒意在喉间酝酿，“是他。”

        皮尔斯顺着对方的目光看过去，河畔另一侧的树林里站着一个男人的影子，他穿着如同参加葬礼一样的黑色风衣，戴着更加阴沉的宽檐帽，即使是皮尔斯这样的狙击手也看不清对方的面容。

        但他知道杰克指得是谁。如果是他的话，所有发生的事情都能说得通了。

        阿尔伯特·威斯克。

        他是一切罪恶的起源。

        杰克扔下手中的玫瑰，迅猛地扎进冬日的冰河里。

tbc

 

> _2012年7月10日_
> 
> _在海底研究所打捞出来的资料中，展示了卡拉·拉达梅斯试图使用基因修饰技术将C病毒中的有效序列嵌入到性染色体中以改变BOW的性别表征的实验。但由于病毒免疫实验体仅有一位代号J的Beta，该研究一直停滞不前。若是我们再能找到几个合适的Alpha或者Omega就好了。_
> 
> _说起来，那个人的性征一直是个谜，如果能找到他的部分遗骸，或许会有转机。_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从这一章开始威总就正式登场了，然后既然威总都出场了，他的话痨日记也就不需要了对不对233


	18. Chapter 18

[设定](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_f0bc882)   [一](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_e8e2255)  [二](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_e9ae1a7)  [三](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_eaa9334)  [四](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_eb57665)  [五](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_eccc2a5)  [六](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_ed93b5f)  [七](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_ee9a0ab)  [八](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_f063202)  [九](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_f30ce8d)  [十](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_f477911)  [十一](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_f53bb75)  [十二](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_f73e337)  [十三](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_f8fb74d)  [十四](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_fad3306)  [十五](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_ff51c58)  [十六](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_100795f7)  [十七](http://juanyanjinfeng.lofter.com/post/1e18b1_100aa79f)

没有斜体字，用粗体替代了下，请大家担待。

主CP ：Piers/Jake

次：Chris/Wesker

再次：Leon/Buddy

        这不可能！

        他飞快地奔跑，跳过低矮的木桩，又低头避开一根横叉在小径中间的枯枝，经冬的残雪和落叶在他脚下干巴巴地吱呀作响。

        这不可能，他想，那个小子不应该存在。西妮亚·穆勒为什么要留下他？他是把柄，是炸弹，是催命符，而不应该是他们的孩子。他们不应该有孩子，这对生活与事业于事无补。

        然而那个家伙却真真实实的是他们的孩子，在看到对方的第一眼他就意识到对方身上流淌着和自己一样的血统，他们信息素中相似的那部分在他的血液中疯了似地叫嚣，而他为此震惊到几乎不能自持。

         在被发现之前离开这儿，这可能是个陷阱。他对自己说，但很快他发现惊愕大幅度剥削了他的行动力与判断力，在很长时间以来，除了死而复生带给他的无穷愤怒，还从未有任何情感能对他产生如此大的作用。

        这不应该。

        追逐的声音越发临近，脚步陷落在腐殖层上带出令人惊惶的摩擦声，阿尔伯特·威斯克深吸一口气，继续向前奔逃。

 

_1992年七月某日的中午，热浪正在刘易斯堡陆军基地[1]上空肆虐，就连从普吉特海湾吹来的风都减弱不了训练场上令人汗如雨下的燥热。阳光眩目地穿过大气层直射入地面，人影在澎湃的光芒下蜷缩成一团，随着步履匆匆的士兵们飞快地从滚烫地路面窜过。_

_只有一名穿着绿色短袖作训服的军人正不紧不慢地从路旁走过。他戴着遮住半张脸的雷朋墨镜，一手拿着档案袋，因为作训服上没有肩章所以无法辨别身份，但那头往后梳起的和阳光一个颜色的金发与路过士兵纷纷行礼的行为无不彰显出他在基地内不算低的军官身份。_

_金发的军官很快在路上拐了个弯，走进绿树成荫的宿舍区。路过第六排房屋的时候他向右拐，在走过第二个单元后停下脚步，从作训裤的口袋里掏出一张磁卡在门口快速地刷了一下。_

_随着滴答一响，他拉开大门钻了进去。_

 

_“我们约定的是今晚在酒吧见面，西妮亚·穆勒，而不是提前了十个小时在我的宿舍会面。我一直希望你是个有计划的人，不会冒冒失失地闯进来。”军官用钥匙打开门，一边脱鞋一边微微弯腰避开低矮的横梁。他把档案夹随意丢在茶几上，对着沙发上背对着他的人皱眉。_

_“得了吧，阿尔伯特。”被叫做西妮亚的女性扭过头，甩了甩火栗色的长发，她向着高个子的军官飞快地眨了眨右眼，一面自顾自地笑起来，“你给我宿舍的钥匙可不就是为了能让我随时进来吗。”_

_“不是在这种时候。”阿尔伯特皱了皱眉头，“发生了什么变故？”_

_“知道吗，你有个毛病，就是总是太直白了，这可不是与女孩子沟通的好办法。”西妮亚趴在沙发靠背上抬头面对抱胸站着的男人，看见对方墨镜后的淡色眉毛明显地拧成了一团。_

_“没事就出去。”男人语气不善。_

_“别摆你的Alpha架子，我可是个Beta。”女性毫不在意对方的出言不逊，反而越发欢快地笑起来，“好吧，是斯宾塞，”她耸了耸肩又摆弄起涂红了的指甲，“他希望傍晚的时候见你一趟。地点在这里。”_

_阿尔伯特面色一僵，墨镜后的目光直勾勾地盯着西妮亚递过来的纸条。“我就知道，”直到西妮亚觉得她手举得发酸才看见对方伸出手接过字条，“你不亲自来就没什么好。”他面色发白地说道。_

_“他希望你直接向他汇报现在的进度，看起来斯宾塞先生很是挂念你啊。”西妮亚的语气突然变得有些嘲讽，“所以，我就过来了。”_

_Alpha抿紧唇角，额头上泛起了一层汗珠，厌恶和不安开始捶打起他的心底——对于阿尔伯特的整个童年而言，奥兹威尔·斯宾塞就是个噩梦。他一直避免直面这个以折磨为手段的控制狂，但迄今为止他从未成功，这个名字带给他的只有无穷无尽的后遗症。“什么意思。”_

_“他希望我们之间的关系能有一个飞速的进展，”西妮亚突然从沙发上站起来，撇了撇嘴，“他说进展，就意味着我们得有些更亲密的接触，比如说这样。”她几步跨到Alpha面前，飞快地抬手取下对方的墨镜。_

_阿尔伯特突然绷紧了脊背，“我知道，”失去墨镜掩护的Alpha眯起眼睛干巴巴地回应道，“就像威廉和安妮·柏金他们。”_

_“企业的另类人力资源管理方式。”Beta笑了笑，抬手攀上Alpha的胸膛轻轻一推，阿尔伯特向后踉跄了一下，顺势跌进铺在地上的厚实羊绒地垫里。_

_然而在倒下的瞬间，他突然抬手捉住西妮亚的手腕：“你准备什么时候离开公司。”他用的是笃定的语气。_

_对方面色一暗瞬间又恢复如常，“很快，”她轻声回答，“或许会在这件事情不可收拾之前。”_

        威斯克露出一个苦笑，尽管他和西妮亚彼此都把这件事情当做一个对安布雷拉的缓兵之计，但显然双方都没想到在过了这么多年之后它仍能产生如此深远的影响。

        杰克·穆勒。

        这就是那个孩子的名字。

        杰克·穆勒。

        杰克·穆勒。

        他在心底强迫似的重复了几遍，终于闭上眼睛吐了口气。

        因为这次随性的扫墓，他花了极大的力气才从杰克和他的Alpha手中逃脱。对方就像是一只刚出笼的幼狮，紧咬住目标不放，而失去了BOW力量的他根本毫无正面对敌的实力，只能在在森林里疲于奔命。他几乎用尽了办法才甩脱对方的追捕，在经过数次换车和变装后，终于回到驻扎在烈韦里新城区的临时居所。

        隐蔽在一个旧公寓内的安全屋很小，陈设简陋但整洁，具备一切安全屋所需的隐蔽条件和设施。他在屋子中间站了一会，大口喘了几下，隔了好一会他才挨着床沿坐下来，一面脱下手套狠狠掐住右手虎口，一面目光在屋子漫无目的地扫视着。

        这事他独特的自我冷静的方法，在死而复生的伤病曾不断令他痛不欲生的时候，这种方式能比镇静剂和吗啡更迅速地让他进入舒缓的状态。他阖上眼睛，将墨镜随手丢在身旁，隔了良久才睁开双眼，那双曾把克里斯差点耍的团团转的“玫瑰”先生的灰蓝双瞳又恢复了神采。

        他的眼睛在半空里转了一圈，落在放在屋子旁的档案箱里。

        这就是第一件事了，处理掉这个棘手的文档，将杰克的身世从地球上抹消掉，这对所有人都好。

 

        火光从洗手池内燃烧起来，发黄的旧文档在火舌里渐渐泛黑卷曲，褪成一大团，他面无表情地用棍子扒拉了几下洗手池，又滴了几滴火油进去，直到纸张充分燃烧起来，慢慢地在火光里碎成黑灰的碎末。

        紧接着他又拧开水龙头，随着哗哗的水流声，他知道从此这些资料将永远不为人知。

        但这只是第一步，要抹消这些痕迹，他还有更多的事情要做。

        比如那个试图获取他身份的人，以及其他任何有可能导致消息暴露的途径。它们的重要程度甚至不亚于被他视为头等大事的复仇。

        他深吸一口气，发觉他必须为此再列一张计划表。

 

        克里斯站在门外，表情紧绷。几个小时之前他接到皮尔斯的电话，对方语气急切地告诉他阿尔伯特·威斯克，那个阴魂不散的幽灵，又一次出现了。尽管描述中人的相貌和他映像里的那个混蛋不甚相同，但他的副队长言之凿凿地确认那个一闪即逝的影子就是他本尊。“杰克非常肯定那就是他。”

        “他从来就没见过那个人。”

        “或许是父子感应之类的玩意？”

        “皮尔斯，你什么时候开始相信这种虚无缥缈的玩意了？唔，还是你什么时候这么信任‘穆勒先生’了？”

        皮尔斯在电话那头一愣，突然支支吾吾了几声，惹的克里斯一乐，意识到某些令人喜闻乐见的化学反应或许已经在两人中发生，他隔着电话愉快地哼了一声。

        “不，我没有——就算——但，”电话那头皮尔斯又停滞了片刻，像是在斟酌词句，“但克里斯，地下密道里救了杰克的人、以及你先前追踪的人，这么多巧合加在一起，我们很难排除他的嫌疑。”

        克里斯突然沉默下来。玩笑的情绪被驱散，皮尔斯的推测如同一道突如其来的刀锋在他眼前划过，一定程度上他觉得不可置否，但另一方面却又期颐着——他甚至不太明白自己在期待什么。他唯一明白的就是他不应该有这样的想法，邪恶再度降临？他是嫌这摊乱麻还不够困住他吗？

        因为没有等到回应，皮尔斯只得继续说下去：“想想看，如果是他，一切都能说得通了。我们应该验证一下。”

        中年人罕见地犹豫着。某一个瞬间他想起威斯克在S.T.A.R.S.时尚算可亲的淡然面孔，下一个瞬间却又被那些生化武器带来的地狱惨象打断，令他打了个寒噤，猛的回过神来。

        这不是陷入回忆的时候。

        他咬牙驱散那些交错的狰狞面容，慢慢地，近日和地下工厂的数次博弈在脑海里浮了上来，他记起那张隐藏在黑袍下的“玫瑰女士”的面孔——如果她和这次他们发现的人有关，或许事件的脉络会更清晰些。

        皮尔斯说得没错，无论如何，这值得一试。

        所以现在，在几番秘密追踪后，他站在了这里，一间狭小的公寓门口。他仍然有些迟疑，威斯克不是那种会去救其他人的性格，哪怕对方是自己的孩子，这个混蛋只会觉得那是个眼中钉骨中刺，必须除之而后快。但现在退无可退，他必定是要与对方周旋一番得出个结论了。

        中年人思忖片刻，理了理身上厚实的夹克，将909藏进腋下后，又冲着走廊顶端的摄像头比了个手势，示意潜伏在各个出口的队员待命。

        他轻轻敲了敲门，没有得到任何回应。

        敲门声更大了些，“有人吗？”他喊道。

        仍然没有回应，甚至连急匆匆的脚步声他都没有听见，同时潜伏在对面屋顶的狙击手也透过对讲机告知他屋内没有热源移动的痕迹。

        先前他们花了足够的时间侦查，确认对方一直待在屋内没有出门，这反应着实不同寻常。

        克里斯用力地在房门上踹了几脚，老旧的木门砰砰几响后不堪重负地倒下来。

        他飞快地从腋下掏出909，枪口顺着目光在屋内扫视一周。这里实在太小了，足够让他一览无余，狙击手说得是对的，屋子没有热源移动的痕迹。

        然后他的目光落到屋子一角那张单人床上团起来的棉被。

 

tbc

 

_2012年10月10日_

_在前日的打捞行动中我们获得了重大发现，已经被C强化病毒感染的BSAA中尉皮尔斯·尼万斯将为研究提供新的样本。有趣的是，尽管在海上平台坍塌发生了这么久之后，他仍然处于变异中，并且保留了少量理智。这值得最高程度的重视。_

_我会把这件事的等级提升到level9。_

 

[1]刘易斯堡陆军基地在华盛顿州的普吉特海湾。现已和美国麦合科德空军基地合并为刘易斯-麦科德联合基地，是第1特种部队小组、第75游骑兵团、第六届宪兵集团、第189步兵旅、第404陆军野战支援旅等单位所在地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]刘易斯堡陆军基地在华盛顿州的普吉特海湾。现已和美国麦合科德空军基地合并为刘易斯-麦科德联合基地，是第1特种部队小组、第75游骑兵团、第六届宪兵集团、第189步兵旅、第404陆军野战支援旅等单位所在地。


	19. Chapter 19

_“门德斯先生，BOSS请您进去。”黑西装黑墨镜的保镖从门内探出头，示意在门外来回踱步间或对着走廊镜子一次次整理着装的男人进去。_

_男人套着一件尺寸有些大的医用白大褂，白大褂下严谨地穿着白色斜纹棉布的衬衫，一丝不苟地打上黑色的领带，加上常年伏案工作带来的标志性的书呆子式地伛偻肩膀，就像是任何一个勤勤恳恳的医药职业小职员一样。中肯地说，他长得不丑，虽然说不上英俊到令人过目不忘，但也不是千人一面的大众长相，只可惜局促不安的姿态让他看起来缺乏神采，成了一个平凡的Beta。“现在？”他看起来神色拘谨，在得到肯定的答复后勉强笑了一下，又一次对着镜子理了理领带，在黑帮也似的保镖露出不耐烦的神态之前跨进了大门。_

_在进入大门的那一瞬间，他就明白自己与这里是多么格格不入。这并不是指他在生物工程学科上的职业素养不切合这间屋子主人的需求，而是这里太富丽堂皇了，换句话说，过于像个拜占庭风格的博物馆了，一个并不恰当的比喻，它就像个稍显繁复的小型圣母百花大教堂。在空间广阔的巨大房间中央和四壁都装饰着罗马式的立柱，立柱旁放置着同样洁白的神态各异的圣母子、天使和各种名人雕像，间或掏空墙壁造出摆放着圣体光的神龛。他的目光从墙壁移到彩绘玻璃，又向上挪到绘制了他看不懂的宗教壁画的穹顶上，最后总算是落下来看见那张横贯整个空旷屋子的木质长桌上。然后他又注意到桌子中央那排高大的瓷器花瓶，一簇簇同样用瓷器制成的各色花枝从瓶中茂盛地绽放开来，正接住穹顶上九枝水晶吊灯落下的光芒。_

_这太过了，他想。_

_“每个人第一次进来的时候都是这样。”一个低沉的声音打断了他，他眨了眨眼，仿佛正从瞠目结舌中回过神来，发觉在瓷器花瓶后还坐着一个人——他意识到那就是约见他的那位BOSS。_

_“先生。”Beta面露惶恐地弯下身子，试图从眼角瞄见对方的神色，但立刻发觉高大的花枝将他的目标遮掩得严严实实——尽管从刚才的一瞥间他注意到对方的身型并不瘦小，甚至算得上高壮，发灰的头发显示出他有足够年岁的阅历看透手下的任一人。_

_“不用这么拘谨。”那位高大的先生在桌子那端摆了摆手，在他那张略微带上些岁月痕迹的中年人的面庞上流露出上层人士常见的高高在上的神态，“这里是美国，请把我当作你的朋友。”_

_“是的，先——哦。”Beta反射性地回答，又意识到自己说错了话，窘迫地闭上嘴。_

_“哈哈，”中年人乐了一下，“真是，要不是你这幅模样，我就要以为你是某个拐走了我的女孩的熟人了。”_

_“什么？”Beta依然神色惶恐。_

_“啊，不用在意这个，我老了，总是喜欢陷入回忆。”中年人很快打断了白大褂的茫然，“我们的时间都很宝贵，那就单刀直入吧，你是生物工程学的博士，我听说我们现在对'电磁炮'的研究工作的进展有很大一部分是你的功劳？”_

_“啊，是的，”Beta突然直起了腰，眼中突然露出了神采，“这是我的工作。”_

_“说说看，你觉得我们会从中获得什么？”_

_“新的世界，先生，”他不复方才的拘谨，飞快的回答，“我们能创造新的世界。现在我们发现了Omega信息素对BOW的控制作用的运作原理，如果能利用基因剪辑技术控制这些病毒基因的变化，我们可以轻易地创造出具有高度智商和绝对服从能力的BOW，而如果我们能反向破解这种基因层面上的靶向控制，我们甚至可以让BOW和Omega进行结合，创造出新的物种。这将会改变我们的世界。”这位生物工程学的博士神色渐渐狂热起来，“您看，我为此写了一份报告，”他从口袋里掏出一个U递过去，“这个。”_

_U盘在桌子上滑行片刻，撞到花瓶发出叮地一响，他突然回过神来，猛地战栗了一下又缩紧肩膀变成刚进来时那个唯唯诺诺的样子。_

_“你做的很好。”坐在桌子那一头的男人又说话了，他没去拿U盘，只是轻微地点了点头，“我和委员会会对此进行评估的，下去吧。”_

_“哦，啊，是的……先生。”他又鞠了个躬，转身走出去，片刻后突然扭回头，似乎鼓足了勇气般问道，“那我什么时候会得到答复？关于研究能否进行下去。”_

_“唔？”花瓶后的中年人诧异地响应了一声，片刻后大笑起来，“很快，博士，我答应你，这会非常快。”_

_“谢谢，先生。”Beta第三次鞠躬，这次，他是诚恳的了。“非常感谢。”_

 

_在离开那个富丽堂皇的宫殿后，门德斯先生并未按照黑衣保镖的指示立刻搭乘直升飞机返回他位于几百公里之外的某个在东部沙漠中心地带的地下研究所，而是径直走出大堂，坐上了一辆出租车。_

_他在市中心下车，面无表情地在星巴克要了杯三倍糖的美式咖啡，然后打开电脑，从中午坐到下午三点，又坐地铁去了某家位于另一个CBD的艺术品中心，捧回来一张拉斐尔的圣母哺育新生圣子的画像复制品，看起来像是在宫殿里受到了艺术熏陶后忽然开窍了一般。_

_然后他就随着下班时分的汹涌人群从监控中瞬间消失了，连着那副画像一起。_

 

_门德斯先生一进门就将包装好的画像丢到垃圾桶旁边，像是分外嫌弃这幅寓意不菲的艺术品一样。他换了拖鞋，径直走进盥洗室，从洗手池上的镜柜内侧取出一瓶特制的卸妆油沿着发际线一点点抹在脸上，两分钟后一张半透明的面皮从他脸上被卸了下来，一张为世人熟知的面孔映照在镜子里。_

_那是阿尔伯特·威斯克的脸，若说和世人印象里的有什么不同，那就是这张脸比网络上那张流传甚广的模糊照片看起来还要瘦削和年轻些，宛如是死者重获新生又长大了一次那般。_

_这张面孔在镜子里动了动，显露出一丝与年龄不同的冷淡感——但放到这张脸上却是十分合适的，毕竟这是阿尔伯特·威斯克，所有与生化恐怖事件稍有点关联的人都知道的那个被钉在耻辱柱上的浣熊市和随后无数生化研究的领导者与更多恐怖行径的缔造者。_

_“该死的'家族'，”他突然对着镜子咒骂，狠狠地将面具扔进洗手池里，血光在他的眼睛里一闪而逝，“我不会让你们轻易存活下去的，你们可以让我死第二次，但第三次，死的会是你们。”_

_他抹了把脸，双手支撑着台子咬牙喘息了片刻，“'家族'，呵——”他叨念着，“家族——”，这名臭名昭著的天才隔了许久才让自己冷静下来直起腰，在吞下几片信息素阻断剂的反向药物后，他又从柜子后层取出另一副面具换上，经过数分钟的调整和一次性染发剂的帮助，一张比刚才的生物学博士英俊些许的面孔出现了，镜子里黑发的玫瑰先生拉扯着嘴角凉薄地笑着。_

 

        阿尔伯特觉得身体发寒，在发情期来临前给自己注射过量的阻断剂不是件好事，副作用令他浑浑噩噩手脚无力，血液有如正被搅拌的水泥一样沉甸甸地翻腾着。此刻他蜷缩在厚实的被子里，浑身被冷汗浸透，就连发情期的热度也被浸透四肢五骸的寒冷压抑下去，转化成让他动弹不得的知觉失调。这种寒冷仅次于被暴君贯穿心脏后躺在地上失去知觉时的冰凉。

        他团在憋闷的黑暗里，记忆莫名地翻涌上来，先是潜伏在“家族”的实验基地里的那些无关紧要的事情，然后是一些拿自己做实验时的糟心体验，紧接着又是还在安布雷拉时老斯宾塞那些控制狂式的指令，继而他在火山岩浆里翻滚的场景也被带了上来。

        他打了个寒颤，咬紧牙关。那两枚RPG足以送他下地狱，而他还活着，不得不说是始祖病毒的馈赠了。他对那种那种拖着失去了手臂的残肢在滚烫的火山岩上一路滚下山的感受记忆犹新，刺痛噼里啪啦地灼烧皮肤，一小口一小口地崩开干涸凝固的血痂，骨骼与肌体在他龟缩在新形成的火山岩洞时以蚂蚁蚕食的速度缓慢重生——就算在阿克雷山脉的地下，他都从未感受过这样持久而不间断的酷刑。

        迄今为止，他的双臂上都残留着那时带给他的伤疤，还有几乎算是失去了大半的非人能力，否则他不会直到现在都还得忍受与此不相上下的恶劣痛楚——这都是家族的馈赠，他在冷汗涔涔中咬牙切齿地想。纵使克里斯按下按钮的手在某个瞬间让他心底发凉，但他在恢复的时候却早就顿悟到到底是谁把消息透露给了BSAA。家族，当然是家族，他们想杀他，就如同他们想杀死西蒙斯一样，因为他曾想创造新世界，西蒙斯想颠覆现在的秩序，而家族，他们亲爱的家族，只在乎维持他们地下统治者的现状。

        终有一日，他会解决这一切的。他闭上眼睛，攥紧被角，在几乎把他冻到失去神智的冷冽中浑浑噩噩地想——真的不如昏迷过去来的好，或许他该抽时间先给自己开发点足够强效的镇静剂。

 

        在走到床边前，克里斯先踩到的是随意丢在地上的一团衣物。他用脚翻了一下，发现是一套料子不错的西装——是他那不算低的薪水也买不起的那种，就这么扔在地上着实有些暴殄天物。

        第二个映入眼帘的是一只空了的针管，同样被随意扔在地上。他弯腰捡起来稍微看了片刻，只发现那不过是支普通的Omega信息素抑制剂，没什么特殊之处，便丢进口袋里等回去让科研人员检测。他下意识地看了眼腕表，紧接着意识到这件事情便能说得通了，腕表上的Omega信息素读数高得惊人，能达到这么高的指数，那么裹在被子里的那位先生必定是处在发情期了。

        他稍稍舒了口气，还好他是个Beta，这些所谓的信息素对他毫无作用。

       “先生，”他唤道，接着提高了声音，“先生，醒醒，先生！”

        很显然，被子里的那位不会给他任何回应，克里斯猜测对方大概正难受地发昏。

        如果他不是伪装的话，或许我应该带他去找个医生，BSAA这么想着，用手中909的枪口轻轻挑了挑被子。被角被攥得很死，他感觉到一阵阻碍和颤抖沿着厚实的棉花传来，看起来确实像藏个病人的样子。

        没必要再周旋下去了，他陡然发力，一把掀开被子。

        克里斯看见了一个背对着他的男人，维持着蜷缩着的姿态瑟瑟发抖，在男人身上草草裹着的白色衬衫被汗水浸得几乎透明，看起来着实令人怜悯——然而他有着一头黑发，克里斯忽然觉得没由来的失落。接着他用没拿枪的手攀上男人的肩膀晃了晃——那里的皮肤黏腻而寒冷，一种糟糕到足以让他皱眉的体验：“先生，您需要帮助吗？”

        男人仍然背对着他发抖。

        BSAA长长地舒了口气，“您还好么？”他伸手探了探对方的额头，Omega的脸颊有着近乎非人的光洁触感，令他微妙地觉得怪异，“醒醒。”他拍拍对方的面颊。

        男人呜咽着做出模糊地回应，他抬起脑袋蹭了蹭克里斯的掌心，Beta被吓了一跳，没等他缩回脑袋便飞快地抽回了扶着对方脸颊的手。

        克里斯噎住似的屏着呼吸，停滞了片刻才缓过神来，用力地将掌心在衣服上搓了搓——但他仍然觉得那里诡异地发烫，“看来您确实需要一个医生，”他按下步话机准备呼叫医务人员。

        昏昏沉沉地男人在这一刻突然清醒过来，他握住了Beta的手腕，一双灰蓝色的双瞳紧紧捉住了克里斯。

 

tbc

_2012年11月3日_

_对于皮尔斯·尼万斯的研究代号将命名为“电磁炮”，我们希望能藉由这次研究，让BOW从不可预知的炸弹变成真正可控的武器，混乱将不再是战争的手段，控制和牢笼才是行之有效的方法。_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------
> 
> 例行求点赞求转发求回复。随便说点什么让我知道都行啊。
> 
> ps：本子已经进入制作封面的过程了，各位有什么想法请告诉我啊（因为我没有什么想法）
> 
> 还有各位想要啥周边也请告诉我


	20. Chapter 20

        “我没事，”男人一字一顿地说，克里斯明白他想要让自己看起来好点，但这样硬生生挤出来的语气作为辩白实在是有点无力，更何况他现在的状况和没事实在是差的有点太远了，“克——咳咳——”他呛咳了一下，在Beta反应过来之前压制住了自己的咳嗽。

        “您——您能坐的起来吗？”克里斯看着对方的举措苦笑了一小，他从对方虚握的掌中抽出手腕，扶住对方的胳膊好方便这位病人借力。Omega乖顺地坐起来，他看起来还是很虚弱，脸上是毫无血色的苍白，目光倒是忽然从昏沉的放空中变得清明起来。Beta是一种极少会让人觉得害怕的性别，这让克里斯对自己的身份有些庆幸——至少这位Omega不会因为过于戒备而做出些不利于他行动的举动，“如果您需要帮助，我可以为您请医生过来。”

        “不用，”Omega缓慢地摇头，克里斯扶着他靠在床头，又递过来一杯水，“谢谢。”对方瞥了杯子一眼没有任何动作，于是Beta只好讪讪地收回手，“我觉得好多了。”

        “我认为你需要医生，至少，你也需要一只合适的抑制剂。”

        “不。”对方的回答简洁干练，颇有些独断专行的意味——这大概是病人的特权，克里斯撇了撇嘴。

        话题一瞬间陷入停滞，屋子里一片静谧间只能听见Omega浑浊的呼吸。Beta站在床边，注视着对方淡漠的表情，一时间不知道该说什么，只能尴尬地来回跺脚。

        “先生，虽然我知道您是好心，”Omega动了动身子，掀开被子露出光着的腿，克里斯尴尬地扭过头，听见床铺吱呀响了一声，随后是什么东西在地板上摩擦的声音，“但您不请自来，现在也该是离开的时候了吧。”

        这是很明确的逐客令了，克里斯心下一凛，扭回了头：“先生——”他愕然地住口。

        那位Omega下了床，半依着墙壁扭成一个摇摇欲坠的S型，正淡漠地用眼角撇他——克里斯有些摸不着头脑，他不太明白自己是哪里得罪了对方让他的态度一瞬间如此大相径庭。

        他挠了挠后脑勺，摊开双手，“好吧，先生，我就问一个问题？”

         “没有回答，现在离开。”Omega撑住贴墙的矮桌，将桌上的三分之一满的两杯红酒往里挪了挪，另一只手向门的方向做出请的姿势，从被汗浸湿的衬衫下露出半节同样惨白的手腕，克里斯的目光落在手腕上几条突起疤痕上，那些疤痕沿着手腕的青筋一路向上，在半透明的衬衫下若隐若现地延伸到肩膀处忽然消失——和皮尔斯脸上曾有的瘢痕有些相像，BSAA眉头一跳。

        Omega不自在地裹紧了衬衫，那些疤痕随着他的动作藏得更深了，克里斯意识到是他的目光过于露骨了，看来或许事情没那么简单：“就一个问题，先生，我真的非常需要答案。”

        “我什么都不知道。”Omega避开他的眼睛，斩钉截铁地回答道，克里斯看见他的手烦躁地敲击着桌面，以一种固有的，熟悉的二三三的频率，先是用无名指中指，第二段是小拇指无名指中指，接着又用无名指中指食指，然后再来一遍循环——除了阿尔伯特威斯克，他还没见过什么人在等待时用这种特殊的频率缓解自己的焦躁。

        在这个严冬的尾声，这位Bsaa的老兵一瞬间觉得这间屋子憋闷地犹如夏日暴雨前的正午。

 

_克里斯在床上翻了个身。燥热从阿克雷山脉漂流而下，沿着中心大街拂过鳞次节比的街巷一路鼓荡进卧室，但对于一个工作周结束带来的欢愉而言，这样的热浪也就勉强值得忍受了。一场足够颠覆理智的性爱能够补偿一切，能何况拐带的对象是他那个以压榨下属一切剩余价值为人生信条的上司呢，他总得让对方也被压榨出点什么才好。_

_他张开眼睛，抹了把颈子上的汗珠，扭头去摸摆在床头柜上的小闹钟却扑了个空。是的，他想起来了，先前的床上运动有些太过激烈，他们差点把整个床拆散架，现在只有床头柜上的东西被扫到满地已经是非常值得庆幸了。青年人叹了口气，有些心疼地爬起来捡起落在地板上的方块小闹钟检查了一番。荧光中的数字仍在一分一秒地跳动，这可让他舒了口气，毕竟这可是他难得能从对方手上收到的礼物。_

_“你需要一个提醒自己不再迟到的方法，雷德菲尔德。”他仍然记得中年人把东西从办公桌那头推过来的神情，对方一向严肃到可笑的脸上有着一闪而逝的温情，却意外地不显得违和，“它会不断提醒你直到你起来位置。”_

_“这算是礼物吗？”_

_“不，这是警告。”他的上司说得面不改色。_

_“好吧。”口是心非的家伙，克里斯在心里耸肩，他的情人从来学不会直言相告。_

_时针跳到凌晨三点，咔哒轻响让克里斯抽回思绪，午夜带着余热的风从先前激烈运动前被阿尔伯特打破的窗玻璃外翻滚进来，兜头给他浇下一身令人糟心的粘腻汗水。青年人叹着气对着闹钟跳动的显示器无奈地做了个鬼脸，这下好了，明天他不仅要去申请一块新的战术腕表，还需要去杂货店买新窗户玻璃。而那个始作俑者——_

_哦，那个始作俑者。他扭回头看了眼空空荡荡的床，然后又转头看看虚掩的客厅门，一丝幽黄的光亮透出来，显而易见，他要找的人就在那儿。想必他又是在客厅与他那堆似乎永远也批改不完的公文奋斗。青年人又低低哀嚎了一声，他觉得他这个晚上已经叹了够多气了，但显然上帝不想放过他。_

_果不其然，他推开门的时候就看到了那个坐在沙发上背对着的身影，落地台灯柔软的鹅黄色被挡住，只透给他一个看起来有些疲倦的剪影。_

_“醒了？”剪影没回头。_

_克里斯揉揉眼睛回答道：“嗯，你还不睡？”_

_“看完就睡。”纸张哗啦的翻页声响了一下，对方仍然是不紧不慢地看着档案。_

_“你就不会累得么？”他撇了撇嘴走过去，坐上沙发的另一端顺手就想捞过自己的情人。_

_阿尔伯特没答话，只一闪身子避开对方的亲昵，伸出食指点着年轻人的胸肌阻住他的去路，“你没洗澡。”他皱着眉头陈述道。_

_“你是因为这个原因才不肯上床睡觉的吧。”要不是那句话，克里斯就差点忘了他的情人是个十足的洁癖，有时候对方洁癖得几乎让他怀疑那家伙怎么会乐意与这样一群每天在尘土里打滚的人威武。他哑然失笑，仍然不满足地向前伸头，“那就一下，我马上就去洗澡。”他恳求道。_

_“不行。”中年人定定地直视着克里斯，他没戴墨镜，本来就几近无色的睫毛在灯光下犹如透明，那两粒灰蓝的瞳孔在这样柔软睫毛的映衬下仿佛是夕阳下被秋日芦苇荡包裹着的清幽湖水，片刻间让年轻人有些失神，把一些口水沿着喉咙咽下去。_

_然后他听见手指敲打纸张的哒哒声，哒哒——哒哒哒——哒哒哒——不耐烦的敲击让他打了个激灵，大部分情况下，当他听到这样的声音时，就意味着有人（可能是他自己，也可能是他的同事）要倒霉了，被罚跑步，或者是被痛骂一顿。“真的，就一下，其他什么事都不做。”_

_对方仍然敲击着桌面，时间长到几乎让克里斯怀疑他伸出的脖子要断了，“好吧，”吧嗒一响，敲击声停止了，年长的男人将厚厚一沓档案夹摔到桌上，皱得能当便签夹的眉毛缓缓地放开来，金发的Omega短暂地笑了一下——克里斯不得不承认，那真是漂亮的笑容，“就一下。”_

_年轻的S.T.A.R.S.欢快地扑过去偷了个吻。空气忽然凝固住了，燥热消失了，他的队长微凉的双唇抵着他的牙齿，柠檬味的漱口水气息卷过他的上颚，清新的味道在唇舌上缠绵，激起一阵满意的叹息。_

_“够了。”清凉忽的褪却了，燥热又占据了主动，阿尔伯特往后撤，推开年轻人的头颅，惹来一阵抱怨地哀嚎，“去换一套床单，然后洗澡。”_

_克里斯此时颇有些后悔他是个Beta，要是他是个Alpha，那早就将他的队长压进沙发里了，而不是乖乖地直起身被指使去干活，“我能问一下，为什么你要选我么？”_

_“因为你的空军经历？”_

_“啊，不，我是说——”克里斯挠了挠头，比了个你我的手势，“我是指为什么你要和我在一起？”_

_“唔——这个嘛——”阿尔伯特也坐起来，双手交叠着搭在腿上，“因为你是Beta，Beta代表安全，你要明白，像我这样平时是Alpha，发情期会变成Omega的人，需要一些比较安全的措施。”_

_“哦——”克里斯悻悻地住了口，敢情他把自己当成安全无副作用的按摩棒？这可不是他想要的答案。他趿拉着拖鞋向浴室挪，在门口挨了好一会才回过神，“对了，我们搞完了之后，你洗了澡没回床上而是直接来批改公文，”他转过身，比出个我就知道的手势，语气忽然又恢复了欢快，“是因为看到我睡着了吧。你不想打扰我，对不对？”_

_“......滚！”钢笔直直地砸过来，年轻人一闪身，狂笑着阖上浴室的门。_

_某些地方，阿尔伯特·威斯克真是个不错的情人。_

        憋闷的燥热点燃了他的怒火，房间瞬息间在他眼里变成只有两个人的闭塞笼子，克里斯觉得血液在沸腾，火焰沿着胃部一路向上，胃酸如kijuju地区的岩浆一样翻滚起来，沿着五官窜入空气。

        狭路相逢，勇者胜。

        克里斯一抬手掀翻了威斯克搭着矮桌，隔着飞起的桌子猛然就是一个肩撞。撞上桌子的瞬间他就知道自己扑了个空——阻力太小了。他慌忙抬头，正看到威斯克一晃身避开在对面墙上撞得粉碎的桌子，手上还堪堪捞住两只飞到半空的红酒杯：“先生，即使您想和我喝一杯，也不需要这样做的。”克里斯看他举着杯子，脸上挂着假惺惺地笑容，只觉得胃里一阵恶心：“别装了，威斯克！”

        笑容慢慢地凝固了，那张扭曲的脸上流露出威斯克惯常的刻薄表情，“干得不错，克里斯，真不愧是我最好的男人[1]——”

        “闭嘴！”克里斯觉得几欲作呕，只好咬紧牙关：“果然是你，这一切都是你干的。用Omega信息素来掩饰自己的身份，亏你想的出来！”

        威斯克又靠回墙上，优哉游哉地啜饮着红酒，仿佛笃定克里斯是打不过他的。Beta的心里也在打鼓，他没办法从气味或者是其他判断对方到底是在假装发情还是真处于发情期，这就意味着他不能准确的预判对方的动作并及早给出反馈。

        然而阿尔伯特·威斯克本来就不是可以用常理来判断的人。红酒连着杯子猝然泼过来，一眨眼的瞬间，只穿着白色衬衫的男人风也似地从克里斯头顶略过去，一个180度空翻落在靠窗的墙边，双手撑在窗沿。他看起来气定神闲，仿佛戏谑地玩耍着老鼠的猫。然而落地时一个微弱的踉跄背叛了他，虚浮的步伐暴露了他丧失了大部分能力的事实——或许是复活给他带来的副作用，也可能是发情期造成的短暂影响，克里斯在心里记下一笔——必要的时候，他或许可以使用诱发剂这种本来被认为下作的手段抑制对方的能力。他瞥了眼威斯克紧握着窗沿的双手，泛白的指节在微微颤抖，他看起来快到极限了：“底下全是BSAA，你跑不掉。而且这里是十楼，以你现在的能力，跳下去必死无疑。”

        “是吗？”Omega笑起来，一瞬间克里斯以为那个对着他笑的漂亮情人回来了，但立刻又唾弃起自己的这种想法。Omega不知道克里斯心底的千回百转，自顾自地往下说，“我很高兴你变得比以前敏锐地多，但很可惜，你还是那么笨。再见，克里斯托弗——”

         Beta悚然一惊，时间仿佛停止了，威斯克在他眼前慢慢地松开双手，一寸寸地向后仰，在从窗台倒栽出去的刹那间消失在他的眼中。

        “不！”他一个健步冲上前，向楼下探出手，“你这个永不知足的疯子！”

        他抓了个空。一辆白色的敞篷式谷歌无人车从他眼底疾驰而过，窜入视线的死角。

        “威斯克！！”

tbc

 

2012年11月3日

我们试图将“电磁炮”的基因嵌入到Alpha实验体的细胞中，但他们一个个都应过度变异而死去了。看起来普通的Alpha并不能匹配强化C病毒的RNA片段。我们需要更多的实验体。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]my best man


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

        杰克的声音在他还没进门前就传进克里斯的耳朵里，高个子冲进房间挥舞着拳头大喊大叫，脸上的伤疤随着表情夸张地扭曲着：“你放过了他，雷德菲尔德！你居然放跑了他！”

        “等等，杰克！杰克！队长他不是故意的！”紧跟着他的是皮尔斯，稍矮一些的青年步履匆匆地闯进来，气喘吁吁地插入两个人中间张开双臂隔住剑拔弩张的杰克，“抱歉，克里斯，他不是这个意思，你知道，他只是有些着急。”

        克里斯点点头，忽略了他年轻的副队长立场微妙的开脱举动。阿尔伯特·威斯克还活着的消息乱糟糟地缠绕着他的思绪，几块若隐若现的冰山在脑海里微微摇晃，他似乎即将抓住什么，但实际上却又什么都感受不到。

        这时被派过来勘查现场的BSAA鉴证人员从地上爬起来，喊了一声雷德菲尔德先生便递给他一个密封袋，里头是一条标尺和一根黑色短发。克里斯疑惑地抬起头，听见对方解释说是从落在地上的毛毯里找到的：“这有可能是对方没注意落下来的，要不要拿去做个DNA样本检测？”

        他点了点头，算是回应。他搓了搓手，随着威斯克的再度失踪，东欧料峭的春寒又回来了，凉意凝固住周围的空气，沉甸甸地压在他肩膀上。

        杰克仍然在旁边大喊大叫，连皮尔斯都拉不住，惹的鉴证人员三番五次地请他们让开，避免一不小心污染了证物。克里斯这才算是意识到对方的存在，“出去说。”他冲着门外一抬下颌。

        杰克仍然是一脸气鼓鼓地神态，却也闭上了嘴，在鉴证人员的目送中被皮尔斯半拉半推地带出去。

 

        克里斯才带上门，就听见杰克抓狂的声音，“你应该逮捕他的！那是阿尔伯特·威斯克！”

        “我们会的。”克里斯无意纠缠，只是像布置任务一样简短地回答道。

        “我们会的？哈！上次你还说是你亲手杀死他的呢！”年轻人表情像是一种夹杂着愤懑和惊惧与担忧的神态——在这个自诩铁石心肠的士兵身上，克里斯从未见过如此不安的表情，他来回踱步，双手在太阳穴周围神经质般的来回挥舞，“他怎么会活着，他应该死了，怎么会——”

        “嘿，嘿，嘿——别担心。”皮尔斯拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，对方停下来，佝偻着背靠在墙上，而年轻的Alpha则如同保护者一般紧贴着他，求救的目光却投向克里斯，“他不一定是为了你的事来的。”

        杰克噎住似的停了动作。克里斯一听也只好苦笑起来，看来皮尔斯和他Omega的交流能力还有待历练，“或许他的目标与你有关，但这不一定是件坏事，尤其是对你来说。”

        Omega疑惑地偏了偏脑袋。

        “对于其他人来说，你的血缘或许有可用之处，但对他来说则毫无意义。说不定他真的只是才发现自己有个孩子，来看一眼。”克里斯慢吞吞地解释，顺便也理清自己的思路，“你看，在密道里，是他救了你，反推下来，那么拿走你的资料不让你的身份暴露的也是他——”

        “可我——”杰克的脸色变幻莫测，“我不明白——”他不由自主地摇头，脸上带着些仓皇的表情。克里斯明白他在想些什么，未曾谋面的父亲突然出现在自己眼前，而且很可能敌友未明，任谁都会像笼中之鸟一样不知所措的——他大概明白，这种情绪应该与他在洛克福特岛上第一次见到复活的威斯克差不多，让他没由来地生出一股同病相怜的哀叹。很显然，这个行踪不定的幽魂正框住了他们，如同监牢的守卫玩弄着犯人的情绪。

        Beta揉了揉额角，他觉得狭小的走廊中沉闷而压抑的空气正冷冰冰地按住他的肩头。他正欲思索为什么那个疯子要去救杰克，但皮尔斯突然一挥手，打断了他的话。

        “等等，我有个问题。我记得当年下发的资料中，对威斯克的性别都描述为男性Alpha？但现在我们获得的线索可不对啊。”

        克里斯一愣，“哦，这个啊——”他来回环顾四周，“我们找个安全的地方说吧。”

 

        “威斯克的性别描述起来比较麻烦，”他们钻进防监听的装甲车，克里斯一关上车门便对两个不解的年轻人如此描述，“他算是双性人，未发情期呈现Alpha性征，发情期则是Omega。”

        “什——什么？”坐在他对面的两张面孔瞠目结舌地对着他。

        克里斯点头接着说下去：“这是最高机密，整个BSAA的高层连我在内也没几个人知道这个事实。你们不知道也不足为奇，但介于他的复出，有必要将这个信息告诉你们两人了。”

        “你是说那个人，是——”杰克面色为难，他看上去十分不想说出Omega那个字眼，“这——怪不得在我提到母亲是Beta时你的表情那么奇怪。这真是——”

        “相信我，他不会是你的母亲。”克里斯面色抽搐了一瞬便立刻恢复，他拍了拍对方的肩膀以示安慰，紧接着坐在杰克身边的皮尔斯也做了一样的动作。

        三人中唯一的那个Omega面色一红，低下头双手捂着脸缩成一团，“我不知道，”，愤怒在开始的一瞬后自心底骤然消失，惶惑正缓缓升起。即使身边的Alpha轻轻拍打着他的背，他仍觉得自己的胃肠正狠狠地揪成一团，威斯克是Alpha还是Omega对他来说并不重要，他只想知道，“我不知道我该不该见到他。”

        “你会明白的。”克里斯没有正面回答他的话，而是下达了一个任务，“我们必须找到他。”

 

        威斯克的那辆谷歌无人车尚未接入互联网管控，又涂装了光学迷彩，难以通过烈韦里糟糕的市政交通监控系统进行追踪，最有价值的信息便是他那个未来得及打理的临时住所了。虽然大部分有用信息都被一把火烧了沿着下水管道冲了下去，但仍旧有少量药品和DNA残留在未来得及处理的垃圾桶内，亟需分拣化验。克里斯略带庆幸地想到他前些日子在意大利搜查的那栋爆炸了的安全屋，如果威斯克把屋子收拾的和那间一样清洁，恐怕今天的收获要大大减少了。想来那位玫瑰女士也不是什么等闲之辈，假以时日，或许可以让她和里昂的旧友艾达王一较高下。克里斯坐在车里发了会呆，才意识到思绪早已飘到玫瑰女士那奇妙的Omega香水上，放在一个特工身上，这种气味明显的物品有点不够谨慎了，这位卧丽德·本蒂·哈伦·阿卜杜勒·拉赫曼·阿卜塔利伯——

        克里斯一震，卧丽德·阿卜塔利伯——W·A——威斯克名字的倒序，将近两米的个头——威斯克现在的身高是一米九，Omega身份——他不确定威斯克是否真的会堂而皇之的用不为人知的真实身份作为掩护，但显然，以他的性子，恐怕真能做出这样的事情，若是如此——

        他不敢想下去，或许他们真的从头开始就被这家伙又一次玩弄于股掌之上。若是没有现在这段插曲，他们还将会被隐瞒更久。

        这件事必须确认正确与否，他思索着，记起先前通过私人渠道化验的那根头发，他需要将它与方才从屋子里拿到的样本放在一起做个比对。

 

        克里斯挂上卫星电话后，车里又陷入了无尽的沉默。等待是最为难熬的，三个人坐在封闭的车里，脑子里都是思绪纷飞。皮尔斯在意的是杰克，杰克在意的是威斯克和他的关系，而克里斯在意的则是威斯克的出现是否与这段时间的行动有什么勾连。

        最先受不了这种状况的是杰克。高个子的Omega直起腰，抚去皮尔斯搭在他肩膀上的手，“我去趟洗手间。”他干巴巴地说。

        皮尔斯瞅了他的上司一眼，紧跟着站了起来，“我也去。”他挠了挠头皮。

        克里斯乘着杰克不注意，悄悄向他竖起大拇指。

 

        杰克自然没去洗手间。皮尔斯跟在他后面，一路上了天台。年轻的Omega曲着腿抱膝席地而坐，高大的身子紧缩成一团融入将暗未暗的昏黄夜空里，身旁就是还没化干净的残雪。他虽然穿着黑衣，但他天生就有着冷白的皮肤，现时冬末的严寒在晚间更甚，皮尔斯一时判辨不出对方到底是觉得冷还是觉得失落，他靠在进入天台的铁门上挨了一会，才想起来扒下套在身上的冲锋衣递过去。

        “挺难接受的？”

        “什么？”Omega抬头面无表情地看着他，仍然抱着膝，两条修长的腿蜷缩起来，浑然不似个二十六岁的成年人。

        “父亲是个Omega。”皮尔斯蹲下来，把冲锋衣披到对方肩上，

       杰克顺手紧了紧衣领：“谢谢。”他苦笑一下，“相对于他是个Omega来说，我反而觉得他还活着，而且还出现在我面前更难接受。”

       皮尔斯不知道该说什么，他只能也席地坐在年轻人旁边。阻断剂的时效过去了，一点牛奶和干麦的淡漠味道又从他身旁荡漾起来，骚挠着他的鼻息。他扭过头注视着他的Omega，注意到几丝夕阳的微光凝结成团攀附在Omega垂下的头顶上，暗金在火栗色的短发上漂浮着，刺猬一般硬邦邦的发丝融化成柔软的火焰。Alpha忍不住伸手揉了揉那把头发，他既不觉得冷，也不觉得滚烫，那里有如同常人般适宜的体温。即使他是军人，也不由得身心为之一软。

        “我不知道他对我会是什么想法，也不知道他把母亲当成什么，”他听见杰克吸了口气，Omega慢条斯理地说下去，“他从来没出现在我们的生活中过，甚至没人知道在此之前，他是不是知道我们的存在。”有那么一瞬间杰克分不清她是在倾诉还是在回忆，烈韦里的过去如牢狱中凝滞的空气紧紧缠绕着他，困住他，让他动弹不得，就像照片上他父亲冷淡的血色双瞳，淡定地绞杀着猎物。他窒息着等待死亡。

         然而一只手将他拉出了死亡。那只温暖的手抚摸着他的背，嘘嘘地发出安慰的声音，硝石和黑胡椒的干燥味道驱散了寒冷，他感觉到自己从颤抖中松懈下肩膀，埋入安全的气息之中。他试着抬起头，正望进半搂着他的Alpha的眼睛里。

        Alpha有一双潮湿而诚挚的眼睛，他的黑瞳在昏暗里闪烁着宝石一样的坚毅，即使是因为病毒而尚未完全褪去的白翳也遮不住那样的熠熠生辉。杰克抬起手想要触碰那双眼睛，但Alpha仿佛会错了意，他也伸出胳膊，握住了Omega伸过来的手指。

        杰克的目光顺着他们握住的手向下看，Alpha脱下手套后露出的手部皮肤还带着粗糙而蜿蜒的瘢痕，直没入衣袖中。他忍不住伸出大拇指在那片粗糙上摩挲了片刻，又低头凑上去闻了闻，确认病毒不会抹消Alpha那缕温暖的气息。

        在这个时候，没什么比温暖更重要。

        他闭上眼睛，潮湿的鼻尖轻点着攥在一起的手指，贪婪地吸取着黑胡椒与硝石的味道，直到这片气息柔柔地缆着他，令Omega醉醺醺般昂起头，落入另一个柔软的双唇间。

        世界在瞬时间分崩离析。

 

        克里斯呼呼地冲上天台，“杰克！皮尔斯！赶紧的！有任务了！哦——抱歉——你们——”他猛地住脚转身，夸张地捂住双眼，“你们快点解决好了就下来。”

        他飞快地逃下天台。

 

tbc

 

2013年2月17日

我们发现反向破译出的C强化病毒实验型对生物的DXY427E组具有靶向影响，DXY427E基因组为显性的生物极容易在被C强化病毒攻击后产生变异，同时性腺会分泌出少量双向标记后的气味。这就是为什么“电磁炮”的身份虽然在资料里是尚未拥有Omega，但气味却带有极少量标记信息素的原因？只是这也不能解释为何他具有比令两个实验体更多的理智。或许正像威斯克博士在他的报告书里猜测的那样，不同的性格会影响变异的方向？

 这真是太神奇了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------
> 
> 下章分头和老师出场
> 
>  
> 
> 另外一件事：大概这两天本子会开预售，这样就直接可以算数量印刷了。大概价格会定在50-60左右吧。然后我想问问看各位是希望直接分头款尾款拍下预售呢，还是我搞个一分钱预售专门用来计算人数？


	22. Chapter 22

       皮尔斯和杰克先后钻进指挥车时彼此脸色都还有些发红，惹得车里众人看着他们哧哧发笑。“年轻人，哈？”克里斯扬了扬眉毛冲他俩眨眼，立刻得到了皮尔斯一个半真半假的捶肩，于是他夸张地倒下去瘫坐在座位上。

       “哦，队长你的权威已经没有意义了。”大伙哄笑起来，更让两个年轻人无地自容，几乎是灰溜溜地窜回座位上。

        “好了，闹也闹过了，现在来说正事。”克里斯拍了拍手，止住车内笑闹的气氛。车内的显示屏被切换成一张中北欧地区的地图，他指着图上一个靠近德国和波兰接壤地带，紧挨着什切青旧城的红点。“目标的下落已经锁定，皮尔斯，一会直升机来了之后我们先行前往这里。其他人则更换平民服饰后潜入该地区待命。注意，该地区目前正在爆发难民潮，根据线报，可能会有一定范围的暴动。如果碰上，切记谨记任务内容，不要介入动乱，明白了？”

        “如果，队长，我是说，如果动乱是目标引起的呢？”一名全副武装的SOU问到。

       克里斯思忖片刻，“那就将情况报告给我，动乱会由当地警方负责，你们只要负责监控目标即可，记住了？”

       “记住了。”士兵们齐齐回答。只有杰克有异议，“我和你们去，”Omega一昂首，“无论如何，我都不能让他再从我眼皮下逃走。”

 

       什切青旧城是个不错的选址，靠近波罗的海最大海港之一的什切青港，同时毗邻着因斯科湖，城周还有三条连接到各个港口的运输铁路，作为旧城又恰好不那么打眼，要在这里进行BOW的研发以及运输工作实在是再合适不过了。只不过波兰最近因为拒绝接受难民正深陷舆论灾难，这里又距离柏林颇近，无形中便成了一条偷渡入境的优秀中转站。不少非法难民们聚集在车站附近，日日举着牌子要求留在波兰，甚至和当地的警方发生了几场不大不小的冲突。

       克里斯一行人到达的时候正是子夜，小城几近陷入安眠，只剩下车站还灯火通明，从难民的帐篷里三三两两地露出可怜的昏黄光芒来。武装直升机掠过城内最高的玛丽女王教堂[1]，沿着伊纳河穿城而上，停在一片装饰成野营地的草地上。

       “飞机开走找个地方藏好，届时我会通知你来接应。”克里斯在跳下飞机前嘱咐道。

       “没想到BSAA居然有这么大的权限，轻而易举地就能拿到入境搜查申请。”紧跟着跳下来的是杰克，年轻人耸了耸肩，对BSAA的冒进颇有些不满的意味，“怪不得当年你们介入伊东尼亚内战也是那么容易。”

        “不需要申请，”克里斯皱眉，他明白杰克话语里的嘲讽意味，但现在不是细说的时候，“BSAA拥有可以随时进入成员国执行任务的权限。”

        “哇哦，”年轻人跟在他身后，抬手给自己来了两针抑制剂，眉头也不皱一下，“那要是哪天BSAA的负责人谎称哪个国家有BOW，不就可以纠集一支联合国武装部队闪电入侵了吗？”

        “BSAA不会这么做的。”克里斯一时间觉得自己的辩白有些无力，杰克的话虽然夸张，但确实有存在的可能，而BSAA迄今为止都还没建立足够安全的保障制度——他想起先前里昂给他的那些关于BSAA高层勾心斗角的政治交易的机密文件，只能硬着头皮干巴巴地说下去，“我们为拯救而存在。”

        “欲望会改变一切。”青年挑起眉毛，直到皮尔斯拍了拍他的肩膀才松懈下眉眼，深深地呼出几口气。

        “冷静点，杰克。”Alpha的手状若无事地掠过青年笔直的脊背，在靠近尾椎的地方重重拍打了一下，“一会有得是比这更值得在意的事情。”

        “去你的吧！把手拿开！皮尔斯·尼万斯！”

 

        十分钟后，当他们下到地面以下的某个中世纪就存在的老旧地下隧道时，杰克发现先前在飞机上还残留着的纠结情绪已经消失得无影无踪，他现在只想狠狠地给皮尔斯来上一拳。

        这个，该死的，乌鸦嘴！

        他当然不是对这个地下隧道感到震惊，令他不自在的是站在他对面的男人——里昂·斯科特·肯尼迪，美国特工，雪莉·伯金的长辈。得，只怕这下他得被那个娇小的Beta谆谆教诲到双耳生茧了。

       “怎么，DSO也看上这儿了？”

       “私人行动，DSO方面还不知道，”特工简短地回复，杰克闻到对方身上延伸出来的烦躁气息，糖霜灼烧后风尘仆仆的味道在空气中不安地蔓延开。

        皮尔斯上前一步，不着痕迹地挡在杰克前面，“所以你没获得美国政府的授权。”

        “是的，波兰人随时能枪毙我。”中年Alpha翻了个白眼，突然按住通讯器耳机语气温柔地对着话筒说，“不，没事，是几个熟人。你见过其中一人，克里斯·雷德菲尔德，我拜托他过来你那里取过资料。嗯，我真的没事，放心吧。”

        克里斯立刻猜到耳机那头是谁，亚历山大·科扎琴科，里昂同为Alpha的另一半。“怎么回事，你是来这儿谈恋爱的吗？”

        “当然不是！”里昂解释道，“他在做我的临时HQ。”

        克里斯心头一惊：“海尼根呢?”莫非对方遭遇了什么不测。

        “她在DSO，”里昂摇头，“你知道那里不安全。”他掏出PDA，从中翻出几张档案照片，一些是监控记录，另外又一张吸引了克里斯的主意，那是一帮人在野营地伪装上吃烤肉的图片，坐在人群正中的那个人有着不输于他的虎背熊腰，对着镜头开怀大笑。

        “他是‘家族’的继任者，西蒙斯死后据说他干掉了其他的角逐者才上位成功。”

        “我见过他，”克里斯一点头，“他在联合国维和部队任职，我们合作过一次。你是说——”

        “我一直怀疑西蒙斯的行为背后有人支持。果不其然，我摸到了和家族有关的一些边角料，在西蒙斯当值期间，。曾有大量资金从家族名下的离岸公司流入到卡拉的研究基地。”

        “所以你怀疑家族才是幕后黑手。”

        “是的，艾达隐约提过一些相关内容——啊，巴迪，别生气，我和艾达真不是那种关系，听我解释——”

        “继续你的演讲，肯尼迪先生，”克里斯听到耳机里传来的压抑着愤怒的浓重斯拉夫口音，“现在不是解释旁枝末节的时候。”

        “好吧，你说的对，我的华生，”里昂很快收敛了嬉闹的神色，“‘家族’确凿无遗和BOW有关，但我仍需要足够的证据。这片土地在家族某个分支名下，本来我只是来碰碰运气，没想到上帝居然这么眷顾我，轻易掷出了三个六。”里昂一摊手。

        克里斯闻言思忖了好一会才开口，“那你知道我们是为什么而来么？”他看里昂对他比了个请指教的手势，这才一指杰克，刻意避开威斯克的名字，“他的父亲还活着。”

 

        在刻意避开一些私人环节后，克里斯的叙述仍能让里昂目瞪口呆。阿尔伯特·威斯克的名字无疑有某种魔力，一现世便可以造成天翻地覆的变化，其效力堪比柏林那堵被推翻了的墙或是萨拉热窝的某声枪响。

        里昂脸色越听越凝重：“你的意思是他和‘家族’可能存在业务联系。让我想想——如果出现在卢加诺市的人是他，而他又和家族有联系的话，那么这就意味着整个欧洲的BOW黑市都是家族的产业。但你又怀疑他是刻意让你发现，而且后来他还救了杰克，”他冲着脸色微变的Omega短暂地颔首，又摸着下巴道，“我不太明白他想干什么——除非他想从你们之中再招聘一个助手？”

        克里斯面色一僵，肯尼迪特工总是在不合时宜的时候触发他的幽默细胞。他撇了眼杰克与皮尔斯，瞬时间脑海里便浮现出吉尔当年被控制时不近人情的表现，如果这是威斯克的目的，那么他必须保护好那两名年轻人。

        这不是任务，这是职责所在。“只要能抓到他，我们就会知道一切。”士兵咬了咬牙，斩钉截铁地说。

        “典型的克里斯风格，”里昂笑起来，“任务会解决一切。”

 

        结束了情报共享后，两组人依然决定按照原计划分头前进，里昂的目标是档案室，而克里斯一行人则只为了查找威斯克的所在。目送特工利落地钻进通风管道，两名身板壮实的BSAA和高瘦的特工六目相对毫不犹豫地决定伪装成实验室武装人员，准备一路电梯大摇大摆地进入地底深处的实验区域。

        卫星电话在他们准备乘坐电梯时及时地响了起来，来者是BSAA总部的最高长官。“在没有得到我的允许前你不能擅自行动，克里斯，”对方语气尖锐，“BSAA不能毫无理由地让你随意出入其他国境。”

        “我有理由，”克里斯冷静地解释道，“我们怀疑这里藏着某种BOW。”

        “你没有证据，雷德菲尔德先生！我必须警告你，这是对BSAA严重的欺骗行为！”

        “我以为我就是来找证据的！”克里斯不甘示弱地顶回去。

        “这里是私人领地，我再次声明，BSAA不能随意进入——”

        “我以为BSAA从来不考虑私人领地！”

        “该死的！克里斯！你现在立刻给我回来，否则我就罢黜你北美分部指挥官的职位！”

       被威胁的人沉默下来，片刻后，克里斯以一种不甘不愿地语气对着卫星电话说道，“好，我们立刻返程。”随即用力地按下通话终止。“你知道我想到什么了？”他对着皮尔斯哼了一声，“在中非时有人用同样的语气阻止我们接着查下去。继续前进，上头我来顶着。”

 

tbc

 

2013年5月10日

我们仍然无法搞明白“电磁炮”的双向标记行为是一种什么样的行为，是随机生成，还是有某种特定的逻辑，或者是某个特殊的人。会是强化C病毒的免疫实验体吗？但他在记录中是Beta，莫非记录有假？

这一点，我们仍需验证。

ps：或许，我们是不是该换个角度考虑，作为双向标记的另一方，那个Omega能否对“电磁炮”产生影响。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Kościół pw. NMP Królowej Świata，什切青旧城的天主教堂，名字是谷歌翻的。


	23. Chapter 23

        Leon沿着通风管道一路潜行。管道狭窄而脆弱，恰恰好容纳他趴伏前进，哐当哐当地仿佛只要多承受一公斤的重量就会塌下来。他缩了缩脖子，小心翼翼地放轻了动作。积年的灰尘从他手掌下扑簌簌地扬起来，在手电筒照不到的地方凝成阴冷的黑暗，令他不自在地连打了几个喷嚏。

        虽然在十多年的特工生涯中，他时常面对这类容易触发人精神疾病的阴森场景，但多亏他是个“乐观的话唠”，尚且能自我排遣，再不济还有海尼根，尽管他的通讯官是个毒舌的女士，但聊胜于无不是么？而现在，他非常十万分地想说些什么了。恰好，感谢上帝，他拥有地图和换班表，天使又送来了海蒂·拉玛[1]，这里信号满格。

        他敲了敲耳机：“萨沙，你还醒着么？”

        耳机那头立刻传来怒气冲冲的回应：“干嘛？”

        “你一直不说话，我以为你睡着了。”

        “要是你还这样大大咧咧地说话，或许马上就会出现一个从你旁边走过的士兵对你开枪。”

        里昂笑了笑拍了下手电筒，白光明亮起来，阴森蓦然散去：“哦，萨沙，你要知道，这不可能发生。海尼根说我有超乎常人的运气，这可是真的。”

        在一段电流的沙沙音间里昂听见一声斯拉夫式的哼气，“我们斯拉夫人也有句俗语‘猫儿也有不吃荤腥的时候’[2]，说不定你的运气在今天用完了。”

        唔，不苟言笑的斯拉夫人原来是这么说笑话的，里昂想着在内心撇了撇嘴，戏谑道：“好吧，原来你这么期盼结束工作，那为了你我也会加快速度的。”

        那一端忽然沉默下来，只剩下绵长的呼吸声，久到Alpha认为他的另一半大概是又去准备教案时，斯拉夫人的声音又响起来，“你把所有的事情都告诉克里斯，不担心泄密么？”

        “泄密？不，这怎么可能发生在他身上？”里昂在话筒里哧哧地笑，“虽然他这人有时候有些莽撞，一心只考虑任务，又乏味了点，但他绝不会是那种随随便便说漏嘴的人。”他听见电话那头嗯了一声，于是接着说下去，“DSO和美国政府现在都在‘家族’的掌控下，早已和安全毫无关联，或许有一天——或许有一天我也会因为这种不安定陷身囹圄或是更糟，我希望，我是说，我——”他顿了顿，换上一种凝重的语气，“我希望你能向BSAA寻求庇护，克里斯会帮助你。我——我很高兴你这次能答应帮忙。对于BSAA来说，这是个不错的敲门砖，足以抵消以前你在东斯拉夫做的那些事情。”

        沙沙的电流音又沉默了，手电闪烁了一下，黑暗片刻间又回来了。

        声音隔了许久，直到里昂看到前方出现的那个直直向下的转折口时才响起来：“想都别想，斯科特，”里昂知道，当对方喊他的中间名时就意味着他的另一半真的生气了。耳机的那一端操着浓重的斯拉夫口音，声音饱含着一个Alpha在压抑状态下所能蕴藏的最大压迫感，“你做了这么多年特工，我不相信你没本事解决这个，就像你单枪匹马解决了斯维特拉娜·贝里科娃。”

        里昂又前行了一段距离，下行道近在咫尺：“严格意义上来说，贝里科娃是被美俄联合拉下马的，我只是一颗棋子，而——”他苦笑了一下闭上嘴，低头看着面前黑漆漆深不见底的通道，有半句话他没法说出口，那句话是——而你也是棋子之一。

        在政治的角逐中，我们都只是这诺大监牢里一粒灰尘，淤积起来虽然能阻碍视野，却仍然无法举足轻重。

 

        在接下来的时间里，谁都没有再说话。

        里昂沿着百米有余的直梯向下爬，心也在呛人的空气中渐渐沉下去。他和萨沙虽然聚少离多，但自从东斯拉夫的那次表白后便少有争执，一直保持着心意相通。Alpha和Alpha之间能有很多乐趣，在很长一段时间里，萨沙就像爱丽丝的兔子洞，敞开的大门后总有奇幻而美妙的乐园。但爱丽丝总会长大，他一直有活要干，而美俄政府又谁都不乐意让一个不稳定因素存在于世，两人的交流被日益严密地监控，最终只能变成由第三者代劳的寥寥数语。而现在DSO陷入这样的境地，怕是萨沙当年在内战中的历史总有一天要被翻出来，作为罪状和他绑在一起沉入深海。

        无论如何，在事情陷入不可挽回之前，他都必须确保萨沙的安全，而BSAA是唯一尚且算得上有用的途径。就像先前和克里斯的情报交换一样，适当的帮助对方清除害虫能保证邻居的安全，也能获得一张赎罪劵。但最重要的是，不管他还是克里斯，都并非习惯于坐视不理的人。

        归根结底，现在他都必须拿到家族的相关资料。里昂看了一眼PDA上的地图，穿过这条通风管，下方就是机要室。根据建筑蓝图，这个最近才新增出来的机要室尚未来得及建造对应的保密措施，就已经投入使用，那么他只需要沿着通风管道爬过去，拆除出口的栅栏，就能轻而易举地获取到那些攥着无数条人命的数据。

        这容易得简直像个陷阱。

 

        这可能确实不是一个陷阱，因为始终有工作人员呆在机要室里，勤勤恳恳地在电脑上敲击着什么，几波白大褂来来往往，但人声始终未曾间断。里昂趴伏在通风管道，只觉得胃部在长久的等待中硌得慌，但他也只能自嘲着怀疑说不定那又只是一次没吃饭的后遗症。

        不过要取得资料也不一定要他亲自下去插上数据线破译密码输入传输指令，如果这里有无线传播功能的话他大可以投放一个迷你控制器下去后进行远程遥控——机要室的资料确实不会用这种不安全的方式进行传输，但常年的特工经验告诉他，那些习惯于在生活上能省一点时间就省一点时间的科研人员们却喜欢这么做。只要有哪个人在提取资料时把这里接入了局域网，他就有办法骇进去获取到一切信息。

        他能做的就是等待这个人的出现。

 

        功夫不负有心人，就在里昂拼命抑制住他试图叫嚷的肚子时，那个蠢蛋出现了。他看起来就像个普通的研究员一样，白大褂白衬衫黑领带黑发，佝偻着背抱着笔记本电脑。里昂好笑地看着他一放下电脑，就环顾四周，悄咪咪地从口袋里掏出一个卡片状的信号发射器，里昂的PDA一瞬间就显示了下载速度。

        再次感谢海蒂·拉玛，她绝不知道她的发明能让我提早多久吃上饭，里昂不禁在心底欢欣雀跃起来。

        进度条缓慢地前进着，荧光屏幕上的图像快速地翻滚起来，几条时间新旧不定的报告标题在他面前一闪而过。

        《“广距离电磁炮”项目月度汇报 2014.10.17》

        《“克里奥帕特拉”计划可行性报告 2016.2.27》

        《关于使用CRISPR技术在性染色体ABO基因组中插入SHACKLES病毒实验株转录RNA编码的失败报告 2017.12.3》

        ......

        里昂撇了撇嘴，BOW研究和基因编辑技术[3]实在不是他的涉猎范围，与其自己像个没有脑子的稻草人一样钻研，还是把这些资料传回去请瑞贝卡帮忙研究的好。

        “萨沙，还醒着么？这些资料我先传给你，你那里比较安全。”——没有人会想到，萨沙那台看起来就像是从二手市场捡回来的旧电脑会是一台伪装的笔记本工作站。

        耳机那头立刻传来敲击键盘的声音。里昂暗自叹了口气，东斯拉夫的时区和这里一样，只怕萨沙早已做好了彻夜不眠第二天仍要上班的准备。

        屏幕啪地跳出传输窗，他看着数据静静地流淌到网络的另一端。

        “里昂，”耳机突然响起来，浓重的斯拉夫口音冷静地传来，“我想过先前你提的问题了。”

        “什么？”

        “BSAA的那个。别打断我！”小学教师吼起来。又是Alpha的暴脾气，里昂暗笑着听对方说道，“我答应你的说法。”他愣了一下，但斯拉夫人没给他思考的余地，飞快地说了下去，“但你别想我乖乖地呆在那里，我不是为了自保。如果你——如果你出事，我会继承你做的事情。”

        “萨沙——”他呼出口气，空气中灰尘杂乱地扬起来，在屏幕的冷光中循环飞旋。

        “别试图说服我。”

        “我不会。”他想，这才是萨沙，坚毅不屈的保卫者[4]。

 

        传输仍在继续，介于隔着上百米的地底不那么完美的通讯能力，能有这样的速度他已经觉得庆幸。里昂低下头，想着或许该趁着这时候给自己再来一针抑制剂，但手表检测仪上的数值却吸引了他的注意——Omega信息素的浓度在那个蠢货研究员进来后从0点上升成了0.1个点，这一个微小，但不可忽视的点。这种情况通常只出现在Omega的气息快速从附近掠过时，但这里只有他，而下方的机要室里全部都是Beta——除了那个蠢货研究员，他闻起来没有气味，应该也是Beta，但也不能排除使用了药剂的可能。是了，里昂恍然大悟，这0.1个点还有一种可能，就是发情期Omega在使用了信息素阻断剂后身体尚未代谢掉的那0.1个点。

        那是一个用的起信息素阻断剂的Omega身份的普通研究员。

        或者说，那是一个需要用阻断剂伪装自己Omega身份又同时有实力用的起阻断剂的普通研究员。

        而在他的认知里，只有一个人会采用这样的伪装。

        阿尔伯特·威斯克。

        他为什么要用伪装潜入这里盗取资料，这不是他的地盘么？

        里昂的眉头紧紧皱了起来。

 

tbc

 

2014年10月8日

这是个值得被纪念的日子！我们找到了代号为J的强化C病毒免疫实验体和“电磁炮”之间的联系！所有的实验数据都指向一个事实，以J为样本研制的强化C病毒可以改变Alpha的性征，使生成的BOW释放出受到双向标记的信息素。而像“电磁炮”这样仍然残留有个人理智的BOW，就不免受到这双向标记的影响，可以一定程度上被Omega的情绪掌控了。

下一步，在找到J之前，我们可以试试是否能用测序还原出J的基因，进一步模拟出对方的信息素，控制“电磁炮”了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]跳频技术的发明人，该技术为后来发明wifi和cdma等无线通讯技术打下基石。
> 
> [2].Не всё коту масленица, будет и великий пос т. 貓兒也不是天天吃葷，總有吃不著腥葷的時候
> 
> [3]即上文提到的CRISPR技术，就像剪切粘帖一样编辑基因组。
> 
> [4]亚历山大的含义为古希腊语“保卫者”。
> 
>  


	24. Chapter 24

       克里斯接到里昂发来的消息时正挂掉来自最高长官的第二轮轰炸电话，被对方上位者的居高临下恨得憋了一肚子火，对方关于威斯克的消息简直就是一记肾上腺素，驱使着他早已凉透了的心脏再一次做出剧烈的跳动。终于可以生擒威斯克的兴奋令他微微地有些战栗，数十年的纠葛即将终止于此，就像被判处了百年徒刑的囚犯终于遇上了大赦，在一个清新的雨后推开了牢门。

        “队长？”皮尔斯意识到对方的愣神，“我们不用现在过去吗？”

        “什么？啊——当然，当然。”克里斯心不在焉地回应，将手铐扣上威斯克手腕的场景又一次浮上脑海，令他莫名地躁动。他定了定神，幻象消失了，地下研究所森然的长廊再度呈现在眼前。“走吧。”，Beta迈开步伐，向长廊底部的黑暗奔过去，两个年轻人像黏在一起似的紧跟在他身后。

        “你们两个啊——”他听见皮尔斯的嘟囔。

        “怎么了？”

        “杰克是要见到父亲所以心神不定，但是，克里斯，我不太明白，你为什么看起来也那么不对劲？”

        “......”

        “看，就是这样，一言不发，完全不知道在想什么。”

        “没想什么。”克里斯加快步伐，，拉长的距离结束了这个让他一瞬间哑然失声的话题。

 

        潜入漫长而滞涩，他们走过半个研究所，一路上都没人注意到他们身份的特殊之处。黑色的工作服就像一套坚固的外壳牢牢的将他们的面目捂起来，只留下绝对安全四个字。对于三个老手来说，这趟旅程着实轻松得有些让人闷到发慌。唯一的好消息大概是里昂告知他们威斯克预计要前往的实验室恰好处于他们前进的道路上，运气好的话，他们能在对方进入实验室时悄无身息地拿下他。

        从里昂的报告和他们先前的短暂会面来看，对方几乎完全失去了病毒带给他的能力，只留下少许爆发力和弹跳能力，大概还有青春永驻的副作用。克里斯不无庆幸地想这大概会是在他自浣熊市后和威斯克的每场遭遇战中最轻松的一次了。

        他们躲在暗处，看见化妆了的威斯克正惟妙惟肖地做出一幅捧着电脑佝偻着背的姿态快步前行，像极了那些常年伏案工作的小研究员。克里斯看在眼里几乎有些想笑，威斯克确实是那种演什么就能像什么的类型，奥斯卡实实在在地应该奖赏他十座小金人，再邀请他去演些《飞越疯人院》《发条橙》之类的电影。

        他们眼见对方走到一个二级生物实验室的门口，从口袋里掏出一张门禁卡，刚伸出手要刷又突兀缩回来。像发现了什么似的匆匆地环顾四周，让几个人憋住呼吸，心脏一齐提到嗓子眼。

        伪装了的Omega这时候突然抬起头朝克里斯他们躲藏的地方望过来，他没带墨镜，克里斯可以透过折射镜直直看见他的眼睛。那是一双苍蓝的深邃眼睛，宛如安大略湖的秋日，浸透了波涛汹涌的潮湿。然后午时突然变成了夕阳，火红突兀地烧透水底，沸腾的火焰穿透了空气，一闪而逝后又归回子夜的灰蓝。

        克里斯难以置信地半张开口，对方眼底似曾相识的颜色变化令他不寒而栗。他愣愣地看见威斯克动起来，Omega迅猛地直起腰抓着笔记本电脑转身就跑。与此同时一阵风呼啸般从他身后掠过，紧接着是另一道较矮的风，这才令他回过神来，紧追上先窜出去的两名年轻人。

 

        事情的发展急转直下，很快就超出了他们的预期。威斯克虽然速度并不比他在STARS当队长的时候要快（正相反，由于身体尚未从被强行终止的发情期中恢复的原因，他跑的甚至可以说有些踉踉跄跄），但借助对地形的熟悉程度，还是和三名现役军人保持了不远不近的距离。然而麻烦的事情在于追逐战终于引起了安保的注意，他们或许发现了那三名被打昏藏起来的倒霉蛋，此刻正在通讯器里大喊着要封闭设施抓人。

        追兵越来越多，三人既要抽出心神防备四面八方而来的子弹，又要跟在威斯克屁股后面紧追不舍，着实有些疲于奔命，令克里斯无比后悔他先前那武断的判定。

        他们在威斯克的“指引”下从成队士兵的枪林弹雨中横穿而过，猫进狭窄的楼梯间拾级而上。Omega跑的颇为狼狈，三人也好不到哪里去，皆是扛着武器气喘吁吁。克里斯咬咬牙，还是拉开了M16A2[1]的快慢机保险，火舌从机口喷吐而出，三发点射直逼对方要害。但威斯克也是老手，他甚至头也没回，只是眨眼间一歪身体，子弹便打在他身前的墙壁上，穿进厚实的水泥中。随后的攻击一刻都没有停滞，克里斯手中的子弹泄愤似地咆哮着，在墙壁上拉出一长道不规则的点状带。然而威斯克此刻又不像刚才那么踉跄了，闪避出乎意料得精准，令克里斯的攻击每一次都堪堪从身侧擦过。一时间局面看似变化万千，却实实在在地僵持住了，只等是克里斯的子弹先用完，还是威斯克先没了力气。

 

        然而上帝就像每个游戏设计师一样永远不惮于在游戏里增加更多的随机因素，从安全门里横插一脚出来的轻机枪生生打断了四人的对峙。倾泻而出的火药对准了处在低位的三人组，Minimi7.62[2]的.51口径子弹颗颗皆是致命杀招。枪林弹雨中杰克忽然一震，紧接着一声不大不小的闷哼中皮尔斯冲出来，忽然间整个楼道的灯泡接连哔哔啵啵地开始碎裂，黑暗倏忽而至，众人目瞪口呆地看着频闪着火花的电线从坚硬的水泥里炸开来，杂乱地在半空中纠缠成一团，空气间只剩下爆闪的蓝色弧光宛如电音般轰鸣着，刺穿耳膜。

        在短暂的停滞后，伴随着士兵惊慌失措的尖叫，轻机枪的子弹又一次毫无目标地扫射出来，呜咽出见了鬼一般地恐惧，毫无理智地撞进荧蓝的闪电中。紧接着一切戛然而止，轻机枪轰地砸在地上，随即是尸体扑倒在枪上的噗咚声，在瞬间的白光中，克里斯看见一道血痕从安保尸体眉心的枪眼中缓缓留下——这痕迹只能来自于他们上方，威斯克的方向。

        他猛地抬头，一片黑暗里哪里还看得见威斯克的影子。

        “不！”他忽然听见杰克撕心裂肺地怒吼，“皮尔斯！你不能——”

        克里斯悚然一惊，这才发现那些令人惊惧的闪电正来自于他的副队长。Alpha的周身被蓝色的等离子体电弧环绕着，黑火药的味道正顺着电闪雷鸣充盈了狭窄的楼梯间，在忽明忽暗地电磁场中，黑色的龟裂正沿着青年右臂尚未修复的瘢痕重生，仿佛毒蛇蜿蜒而上，危险的蛇信正不紧不慢地嘶嘶舔食着猎物。

        “冷静下来！”杰克捂着受伤的腰腹，飞快地伸出另一只手去抓他的Alpha，电弧啪地甩过来，烫得他一缩，“皮尔斯·尼万斯！该死的你给我停下！”

        年轻的BOW置若罔闻，蓝色的辉光依然在耀眼地闪烁。

        Omega咬牙痛骂了一声，再次伸出手。这次他紧紧攥住了Alpha正在变异的胳膊，浸泡着牛奶的麦香毫不犹豫地在空气中满溢开来，“听我说，皮尔斯，你需要冷静下来，呼吸——”

        电弧再没击中他，与此同时，Alpha皮肤上的黑纹有如潮水一样猝然消褪。

        杰克松了口气，“没事——”

        话音未落，半空中忽地一响，破空的啸声突袭而来，蓝色的辉光一闪而逝，杰克只觉得他手中一空。

        扑通一响从遥远的地下传来，皮尔斯消失在楼梯间无穷的黑暗中。

 

 

 

_2015年7月24日_

_即使通过测序尽量还原出强化C病毒的基因序列，我们仍然无法反编译出J的全部基因组，更别提制造他的Omega信息素了。这算是个坏消息。_

_但是好消息是，J的身份和下落我们已经有头绪了。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]海豹突击队标配的一款突击步枪。
> 
> [2]比利时出的一款气体传动型班用机枪，是北约不少国家的制式武器。


	25. Chapter 25

        皮尔斯恢复意识的时候身体还因为先前的变异而发出阵阵抗议的叫嚣，沉重感水泥一样灌注了全身，搅得人浑身乏力。他被反剪着手，脚也用手铐捆在什么地方动弹不得，他尝试着动了动脑袋，结果一阵刺痛沿着颈椎直接窜入心脏，激得人心悚不已，让他只能抬眼环顾四周。这应该是一辆乌尼莫克U5000[1]的装甲越野车，车内装潢简洁而舒适，他被塞进宽敞的后车厢，宽大的真皮座椅和拉上的窗帘阻挡了他的视线，只能从车身些微的震动和碰撞判定他们行驶在什切青旧城一条通往市郊的崎岖道路上。

        “如果不想再因为失去理智干掉你那帮队友，就乖乖呆在这里。”从前座传来声音，开车的人说得简单明白，“没想到BSAA居然养这样一只怪物在自己身边。”

        “你——咳咳咳咳——”他猛的呛咳起来，被病毒侵蚀过的身体让他只能垂死挣扎，皮尔斯定了定神，努力从喉咙里挤出半句话，“你是谁——”

        “我是谁？”声音哼了一下，“你追了我一个晚上，还不知道我是谁？”他操纵着车右转，皮尔斯能从窗帘的阴影上模糊地看见树干光秃秃地影子。

        “阿尔伯特·威斯克——”

        “嗯哼，聪明的孩子。”

        越野车拐入一片丛林，防弹玻璃隔住车轮碾过枯叶和枝桠时的咔嚓声，几个忽如起来的颠簸震得皮尔斯浑身酸痛，他咬着牙压抑住喉间的闷哼，不想让威斯克发现他的虚弱乏力。

        车子很快停下来，他看见威斯克下了车，拉开后车厢，从他身旁固定在车上的一个迷你冷柜里取出一管针剂。“别动，”威斯克按住他，针管迅速扎进他脖子上的静脉，凉意片刻后就沿着静脉灌进他的四肢五骸。

        “这是什么？”他哑着嗓子。

        “强化C缓解剂，能降低你体内病毒的活跃度。”

        “我不相信你有这么好心。”

        “哦，小子，”威斯克冷笑起来，他这才注意到对方已经卸下了伪装，露出原本那张冷峻的英挺面孔，他沿着面部向下扫视，看见对方脖子上苍白的皮肤下隐隐透着和他相似的疤痕——可能是克里斯在东非火山上送给他的礼物。对方沉默了一瞬后再度开口，“这不是在帮你，这是为了让某些老家伙们吃点苦头。”

        “我对BSAA无足轻重。”皮尔斯一皱眉，搞不明白对方为什么要这么做，绑架他除了能刺激到他的亲友，对整个BSAA来说毫无意义。

        “哦，看起来克里斯选了一个和他一样笨的人做副队长，谁说我是为了BSAA？”

        “那是谁？”

        “嘘，这是机密，”他露出一个戏谑的笑，皮尔斯惊异地发现至少在这个表情上，他和杰克看起来极为相似，“有一天你会知道。但也可能你永远也不会明白。现在休整一下，等你体内的病毒暂时稳定下来我们再走。”

        皮尔斯看着树顶的天空慢慢从漆黑转成将亮未亮的灰，他仍然被捆在后座上，威斯克则正襟危坐在他旁边，查看着笔记本电脑里的档案。皮尔斯歪着脑袋，余光瞥见冷色荧幕上不断飞快闪过的“广距离电磁炮”“克里奥帕特拉计划”“SHACKLES病毒”的一些字样，于是暗暗背了下来。

        时间过得缓慢，他发觉到自己的身体不再像先前那样无力的时候感觉仿佛过了一个世纪，中间威斯克又给他补了一针强化C缓解剂，在他闻到对方身上初现的混合了苦艾酒红石榴糖浆和少许牛奶百利甜的Omega味道时，又有条不紊地给双方各补了一针抑制剂。

        在接受注射时皮尔斯看着对方的脸，不知为何想到杰克，他们看起来那么相似，却又全然不同，真不知道当杰克真正面对他的父亲时会是什么样的神情，他们会是一样的表情吗？“你是为了杰克吗？”他忽然想到，“我知道你们的关系。”

        威斯克持针的手一僵，喃喃自语道：“所以克里斯也知道。”

        “当然。”

        “不，我不在乎这个。”Omega冷着脸干巴巴地说。

        沉默接踵而来。

         “找到皮尔斯的下落了。”克里斯抬起头，“卫星识别检测到他在一辆车上，在近郊的森林里,行动轨迹是朝向——通往什切青的铁路？”

        “要出海？”刚和他们会和的里昂皱起眉头，“能分辨出是谁劫持了他吗？”

        “你一定不会相信，”克里斯苦笑，“是威斯克。”

        “他有必要绑架尼万斯上尉？我记得你说过，尼万斯上尉在被解救前是关押在锡亚琴冰川——那里是‘家族’的一个地下研究所。如果他和家族有联系的话，何必再绑架一次？”

        “我也不明白。”克里斯也茫然摇头。

        “管他呢！”一直靠在旁边墙上的杰克呼地跳起来，右颊上伤疤阴鸷地抽动：“我只知道他带走了皮尔斯。干掉他，就一切都明白了。”

        “那是阿尔伯特·威斯克。”克里斯和里昂面面相觑，都惊诧于Omega突如其来的狠戾，“我以为你还在纠结你们的关系。”

        “那是过去，”年轻人一边答话，一边忙不迭地背起MP5和Minimi7.62，“现在我只知道他带走了皮尔斯。我们必须立刻出发，赶在尘埃落定前打他个措手不及。”

        他们偷到越野车开出基地的时候天光已将近鱼肚白，晨雾灰扑扑地笼罩在颠簸的公路上，空气潮湿而压抑，可见度极低。克里斯只能打开前灯，一路小心翼翼地往前开。

        要追上威斯克和皮尔斯需要穿过整个什切青旧城，现在已过凌晨，街道上三三两两的开始有难民做早课，还有一些留着大胡子穿着长袍的男人正集结在街头，提着木棍气势汹汹地瞪着往来的车辆。

        克里斯谨慎地避开那些毫不顾及交规铺在路面正中的祷告毯，装甲越野在挥舞木棍用他们听不懂的语言大声咒骂的长袍群中缓慢地前行。

        “一个平常的早上。”里昂忽然说。

        “平常？”克里斯疑惑地蹙眉。

        “选举的时候我看的够多了。”特工耸耸肩，比了个引号的手势，“总有一个人站在后面指引着的。只要别激怒他们，至少就不会被当成靶子。”

        “不过警方的报告说这几天会有暴动。”

        “但愿不会影响到我们的任务。”

        克里斯的通讯设备忽然响起来，他接起来之后才发现又是最高长官，老头子在那一端怒不可遏，咆哮着让克里斯立刻返程，否则就取消他在任务中的一切使用权限。

        “你可以试试，”克里斯按着入耳式通讯器吼回去，“任务结束前我绝不会半途而废！你知道没人能阻止克里斯·雷德菲尔德！即使没有BSAA提供的装备和情报，我依然能够达成目标。”暴怒的BSAA随即一把挂上通讯连接。

        “所以BSAA也出现了和DSO一样的情况，‘家族’无处不在。”里昂哈了一声。

        然而通话请求仍叫个不停，克里斯三番五次地摁下终止，下一刻通讯器又响了起来。

        “我说了！我不会中止任务！”BSAA的老兵忍无可忍。

        “队长？什么中止任务？”耳机里传来先前被他派驻在什切青旧城里待命士兵的声音。

        “？！哦，和你没有关系。怎么了？”

        “有人在集结难民，我们发现他分发了一些药剂给难民，但是从我们获得的药剂里检测出了一种毒性被弱化的新病毒。受害者会变得智力低下、昏昏沉沉，不过暂时我们还没发现变异现象。”

        三人皆是悚然一惊，天知道这种病毒到底会造成什么影响。什切青旧城虽小，将这里的难民变成BOW，虽然不会造成什么太大的灾难，但在国际上的影响则足够再度引发一场圣战。

        “地点在哪？！”

        “在通往什切青的铁路车站旁。”

        ——威斯克和皮尔斯也在去往那里的途中。

       一切仿佛被联系起来了。

        “该死！”

 

_2016年3月18日_

_J的身份我们已经知晓了，只要取得他的血样，利用他和“电磁炮”之间相互标记的关系，我们或许可以研制出能够进行长时间精确控制的BOW，使用这种BOW会比使用女王蜂plagas的成本要压缩指数级的倍数。_

_但是J和BSAA有长期合作关系，我们绝不可以轻举妄动，必须曲线救国。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>         [1]奔驰生产的一辆装甲越野车，黑色涂装，分军用款和民用款。


	26. Chapter 26

        克里斯猛踩刹车，随着一声悠长的吱呀声，越野车在地上拉开一道狭长的刹车痕堪堪停在黑色的乌尼莫克U5000的面前。那辆乌尼莫克正静静停在距离火车站一条街的地方，周围只有几个当地的小孩好奇地打量着这辆他们从未见过的新车型。在距离他们稍远的地方，火车站钟楼的下方，一些白色长袍的大胡子男人正集结成队。虽然他们有的手中拿着砖石和木棍，但这群人看起来不但不凶神恶煞，反而显得十分木讷，对外界的一切反应都不甚敏感。

        杰克先他一步跳下车，年轻的Omega冲到乌尼莫克的车前窗，一把扯开车门，扯出坐在驾驶座上的人就扬起拳头：“皮尔斯在哪！”

        “克里斯，我真没想到你们居然来得这么慢，你——”被扯着衣领的男人懒洋洋地抬起眼睛，随即声音戛然而止，他做出杰克名字第一个音节的口型，结果嘴唇微颤什么都说不出来了，“J——”

        杰克也意识到和他脸对脸的人是谁，犹豫着松开手：“你——你就是阿尔伯特·威斯克。”

        对面艰难地点头。

        沉默在对峙中令人煎熬地扩散开来。

        “杰克！”皮尔斯的声音从后座响起，他叮铃哐啷地挣扎起来，语气焦急而不安，“快离他远点！”

        正在这时克里斯冲了过来，转瞬之间拉过杰克后一个肘击接上拉肘别臂的动作，将威斯克紧紧压制在车上，有力的手臂正按在他的后颈上。他贴着威斯克摸索了一会，从对方的西装口袋里掏出一串钥匙丢给在一旁颇有点不知所措的杰克：“去把皮尔斯解开。”说着又转头瞪着威斯克，“你到底想干什么！”

        Omega尝试着动了动颈子，立刻遭到更用力的反击。克里斯压的很死，两人紧紧地贴在一起，没留给他一丝动弹的余地：“十分有效的力量训练啊，克里斯，”然而他就像是早知如此那样，气定神闲地笑道，“我什么都没做，不信可以问问你那个衷心耿耿的下属。”

        “少废话！以你的性格，要做什么早就做好了不是么？”克里斯更是焦躁，对方的悠闲令他分外警惕，提着对方的衣领就将Omega摔在前车盖上，激起一声“嘶”地闷哼。克里斯也是一愣，他一抬手便发现威斯克的体重比他想象地下降得更多，在那具颀长的身板下，从前那个强壮有力的青年怕是已经瘦削而不堪。他沉下脸，定了定神甩开关于对方糟糕的身体状况的疑虑，“这是你干的？”他指的是火车站中难民的集结。

        威斯克躺在车盖上对他翻了个白眼，“如果是我干的，现在我还会让你找到我么？”

        克里斯也收回手，既然对方现在已经没什么还手能力，也就不用紧黏着他了，Beta抽出枪，对准Omega的眉心：“你在打什么算盘。”

        威斯克没有回答他，他只是扭过头，目光从克里斯身上挪到火车站里木讷地大胡子们身上：“如果我的情报没错的话，时间不差太久了。”

        “什么时间？”

        钟声适时地响起来，一、二、三、四、五、六，六下震耳欲聋的声响穿破云霄，新的一天就从这里开始了。下一刻狂暴的叫嚣从钟楼下传来，木讷的人群像是被操控了一样齐声呐喊起来，人潮举起手中的武器向四面八方汹涌而去。

        “这时间不对，”威斯克喃喃自语，“他们提早了两个小时。”

        “什么？”克里斯一愣。

        “先上车再说！他们人太多了！”里昂喊了一声，抬脚踹飞一个冲过来的男人，奔过来阻住克里斯想要射击的动作，“别进行击杀！你想引起国际争端吗？”

        “他们是BOW！”

        “他们看起来不像！对很多有心人来说，他们只是受害的难民。”里昂撇了撇嘴，抬手扯过一根木棍对着难民的腹部狠狠击打下去，惨叫着的难民像保龄球一样飞出去撞倒了一片，“我们的麻烦已经够多了。最好还是专注任务！”

        克里斯不可置信地瞪着他，片刻后收回目光拽起威斯克，Omega被他拉得一个踉跄，差点跪倒在地。他干脆架住对方，拽着上了乌尼莫克。杰克这时候也已经安顿好皮尔斯，两个年轻人紧挨着占据了后座，只把后车厢留给了他们。克里斯把威斯克拷上后车厢，自己也在他旁边盘腿坐下来，摇下车窗伸出枪口：“里昂！上来！”子弹精准地掀飞了难民手中的垃圾桶盖。

        “一分钟！”被叫到名字的男人抬脚一记抽射，飞起的玻璃瓶击中难民的脑袋，于此同时，他甩出三发点射穿透了路边的消防栓，一时间水柱冲天而起，暂时阻住了BOW们的动作。趁着这个时机，他飞速转身拉开车门钻进来：“摇滚时间，嗯哼？”

        乌尼莫克疾驰而出，那些追逐着的BOW被远远甩在后面，徒劳地拿着武器奔跑。

        “接下来去哪？”里昂一边猛打方向盘一边吼道。

        “和接应的BSAA会合，先前我已经让他们联系波兰政府商议解决办法了。欧盟是BSAA的协议方，这种生化恐怖事件最终仍然是我们来处理。”

        “唔，听起来还挺合理。”

        “或许还有其他方式。威斯克，”克里斯转头看向被反剪着双手悠闲靠在车上的Omega，“你应该知道血清在哪里吧？”

        “我知道，”Omega歪着脑袋，惊奇地看着他，“但我不相信那里有血清。”

        “什么意思？”

        “你接触过C病毒，应该知道它的机制。”他笑得悠闲而戏谑，“而且除了你们，没有武器商会特意给武器制造血清，这么多年，你不至于还不明白这个道理吧。”

        “但我们必须试试。”克里斯一咬牙。

 

        威斯克提供的地点是一个厂房，距离火车站不远不近，即能够保证意外事件发生时到达的速度，也不至于太容易被人发现。时间紧迫，克里斯没有太多空闲去考虑那个常年满嘴谎言的人这次说得是否正确，事态很快就会超出预期，照这样下去，还未等他们找到疫苗，全城就将陷入无穷的恐慌。

        一路上他们听见呼号从车窗外划过，看见难民拿着木棍在街头施暴，他们砸毁店铺，劫掠路人，聚集在一起狂呼乱叫地炫耀从不知道什么地方扒拉来得战利品，仿佛又一次水晶之夜正在波兰上演。

        “现在这不是一个平常的早上了。”里昂摇了摇头苦笑。

        克里斯皱着眉头，质疑为什么相比于大部分BOW无差别攻击人类的行为，他们表现得那么像愤怒的乌合之众。

        “他们能够接受来自主脑的简单意识的控制，这是从强化C病毒上剥离出的新变种。”威斯克靠在椅背上淡漠地解释道。

        “就像女王蜂的宿主控制舔食者那样。”里昂接上来。

        “没错，只不过控制能力有些弱。”Omega斜睨着克里斯，扬眉笑起来，“克里斯，看起来过了这么多年，你还是不如肯尼迪特工聪明啊。”

        被喊道名字的人面无表情地哼了一声算作回应，“如果我们找到主脑呢？”

        Omega戏谑地摇头：“干掉主脑？克里斯，脱离控制的BOW会干什么，你应该知道吧。”威斯克轻轻地敲打起桌面，三——三——二，是他惯常的手势，“除非你有本事命令主脑让BOW都集中起来，再行处理。别说我没提醒过你。”

        “为什么要告诉我这个。”克里斯突然发问，他觉得不对劲，威斯克并不是那种循循善诱的好心人，他这么做，一定有背后的目的，或许他和‘家族’之间，并没有他们想象的那么融洽？还是他想引诱他们去那里一网打尽。

        “......”威斯克什么也没说，Omega闭上眼睛，权当没听见Beta的问话。

 

        “是这里了。”装甲越野在厂房外的树林里停下来，里昂拿出望远镜环顾四周，诺大的厂房坐落于一片被矮墙围起来空地上，三三两两的武装人员正绕着墙根来回巡视，“安保有些过于稀薄了，在进入前要先去探探路。”

        “我跟你去，”杰克环顾四周沉吟了一下，皮尔斯是病号没法参与战斗，威斯克需要有人监管，“留克里斯下来就行。”

        “也行，你们没问题？”里昂转头问留下的两个BSAA。克里斯毫不犹豫地点了点头，但皮尔斯却罕见地蹙着眉头一言不发。从被发现开始，除了最开始让杰克远离威斯克后，他就陷入了长久的沉默，仿佛短暂的变异不但夺去了他的语言能力，也剥夺了他的斗志。

        “......好吧。”杰克用担忧地眼神瞅了眼皮尔斯，但事态紧急，一瞬之后他只是嗫嚅着扭头离开了，“他就拜托你了，克里斯。”

 

        狭小的车厢被沉默所笼罩，克里斯三番四次试图打破沉默，但没有人搭理他。皮尔斯垂着头陷入自己的世界，而威斯克更是干脆当他被控制的事实不存在，闭上眼睛假寐起来。

        克里斯也只能百无聊赖地翻看起从威斯克手上缴获的文件，那些令人头脑发胀的术语搅得他心烦意乱，依稀只能辨认出家族的阴谋里威斯克占据着重要的地位。

        一声沉重地喘息突然打破了沉默，克里斯的膝盖被轻轻踹了几下，他顺着对方的动作抬头，正看见威斯克眯着眼睛。唇色苍白，满头是汗。空气仿佛突然一下变得黏腻而潮湿，一些微妙的不一样让他警铃大作。“怎么了？！”Beta忙不迭地凑过去。

        威斯克动了动唇，他看起来十分虚弱，暗哑的嗓子甚至没有说话的力气。

         “该死，”克里斯赶紧抓过一瓶水托着Omega的脑袋给他灌下去，威斯克吞咽地十分缓慢，但喝了水之后他看起来稍微好了一些，眼睛也睁开了些许。“怎么样，好点了？”Beta摸了摸对方的额角，冷汗仍然不断地从Omega皮肤底下涌出来，一些没来得及被染黑的金色发丝湿漉漉地黏在他头上。

        “他发情了。”皮尔斯忽然抬头抽了抽鼻子，目光在两人间疑惑地逡巡了片刻又吹下去。

        克里斯顾不上了解自己的下属在想什么，他立刻意识到那是对方被强制压下去的发情期在药效结束后再次汹涌而来，“药在哪？”

        Omega无力地抬了抬手指，指向那个固定在车上的小冰柜。等克里斯手忙脚乱地从里头翻出阻断剂回头，正看见那人攥紧双手仰头靠着车子急促地呼吸，冷汗沿着他修长苍白的脖颈落到锁骨，消失在一片狼籍的瘢痕间。

        他突然有些失落于自己什么都闻不到，但很快就甩甩头抛下那些莫名的想法，一把将针头插入对方脖子后的腺体中。

 

        阻断剂起效很快，没几分钟威斯克就从垂死挣扎的状态中缓解过来，虽然他仍然看起来病殃殃的，但脸色正渐渐从死白恢复原有的光泽。

        克里斯也恢复成即若即离的神色，他丢给威斯克一张湿巾，示意他稍微清理一下，又开了窗通风换气，忙完一切才终于松了口气。

       但下一瞬厂房里突然枪声大作，里昂焦急的呐喊从通讯装置里传来：“快离开！这是个陷阱！！”

         克里斯飞速地跳回驾驶座，抬脚踩下油门，但是依然太迟了，几辆重型装甲车轰隆隆地开过来，黑压压一排挡住他的去路，黑洞洞的炮口正对着乌尼莫克。

         他们被挨个拉下车，双手反剪在背后站成一行。克里斯眼睁睁地看着一名比他们都要高大的白西装半拖半拽地将威斯克拉到他们对面，是先前里昂告诉他的家族首领。这名看起来五十岁左右的中年男人从背后扣住Omega的肩膀扶住对方，另一只手伸出来扼着他的咽喉，大拇指轻轻地摩挲着他的颈脖：“你居然染发了，我还是更喜欢你金发的时候。”

        克里斯绝望地看着威斯克面无表情地开口：“我不在乎。”

        男人一耸肩：“但是没什么用，不是么。啊，对了，我差点忘记礼节，”他对着两个BSAA欠身，“谢谢你们把我的产品送回来。现在开火吧。”

        炮声雷鸣般响声，黑色的云尘在乌尼莫克爆炸的瞬间弥漫天际。

        太阳正从火红的烈焰间升腾而起。

 

 

_2016年11月13日_

_想想看，要是有一种药物能在注射后让人长时间安全无副作用地精确控制BOW，这会是一项多么伟大的突破！虽然女王蜂也能做到，但局限性实在太多，而现在，我们发现ABO信息素对BOW的影响，那意味着我们正向成功迈进。这绝非空谈或是妄想，那是因为我们不但找到了J，还了解到了他的身世，没想到他居然是威斯克的孩子！只要获得了威斯克的血统，我们就能得到整个世界！_

_如果能研制出这样的病毒，我会将他命名为入SHACKLES，意为枷锁，它将禁锢这个世界，从此无人再能突破家族的掌控。_


	27. Chapter 27

        从集结成群的装甲车炮口下逃生不是一件容易的事情，即使是克里斯他们这样的精英，要在这样的枪林弹雨中活下来也万分艰辛，他们几乎是一遇到原先在什切青旧城的同事就纷纷倒下失去了意识。

        在这之后的事情都是他们躺在病床上时听说的。BOW的暴动以上百人伤亡的代价被强行镇压了下去，随后在国际上掀起舆论的轰然巨浪，一半人认为这些难民服用病毒是因为波兰政府毫无人道地强迫他们离境才导致的触底反弹，另一半人则认为是这是有目的的投毒，其作用就是为了昭告天下难民的不稳定性，将污水栽赃到那些可怜人的头上。舆论的指责尘嚣甚上，就连参与事态控制和救援行动的BSAA也没能逃避掉为何没有当场为受害人进行治疗而是选择了扑杀的舆论指责。

        在推特上翻到这些话的时候，克里斯几乎哑然失笑。家族的算盘打得很妙，这些BOW既不像往常那些一样呈现出非人的惊悚感，做的事也没有人神共愤到令人发指，自然能以受害人的身份引起不明真相网民们的同理心，紧接着或许还会有更大的争端。

 

        他想的没错。第二天就有组织在推特上宣布这次袭击是波兰政府的阴谋，号召要所有难民掀起一场新的神圣反击，更糟糕的是，中东战场的局势也因为这件事突然恶化，一些原本持中立态度的地区也因为立场的原因加入了争端。战火愈演愈烈，四月的时候，临近国家在战事上投入的补给达到了上个月的一倍半，再下一个月是接近两倍，第三个月是快四倍，直到第四个月，已经有多个国家因为扛不住巨大的财政压力陷入破产边缘，而另一些则选择在联合国会议上要求常任理事国们提供帮助。直到这个时候，更大规模的精锐部队才从其他地方的战场上被派驻到这片孕育了最丰富的文明，也是最多灾多难的土地上。

        第三次世界大战几乎是一触即发。就连BSAA都召回了所有休假的人员，时刻准备着如果有BOW被投入战斗就要奔赴前线的准备。在这样的紧急关头，克里斯听说甚至有人在紧急会议上提出要让他们作为普通部队加入战斗，理由是作为联合国唯一一支直属部队，BSAA的权限早就超过了蓝盔维和部队。而附和这条提案的疯子中就有时任BSAA最高执行长官。他们想让BSAA成为一支不受任何制约的枪，能时时刻刻满足他们肆意放飞的政治欲望。

        幸好提议在最终被否决了，经此提议之后，即使是BSAA也有些一蹶不振，不少高层因为政见不和而选择离去，转投其他的NGO组织。而克里斯的境遇也好不到哪里去。作为拒绝服从上司命令，以及在未经允许的情况下携带BOW（克里斯看到他们把Piers的名字大大咧咧地写在上面时几乎气的要飞去欧洲理论，结果还是杰克把他拦了下来）作为队员的典型，他被以需要静养的名义架空了职位，新的北美分布负责人一到任就大刀阔斧地改掉了先前克里斯时期保留的数项重要举措，一时之间整个分部一半是人心惶惶一半是群情激奋，天天有人上门或打电话要求克里斯重归岗位。“我们不会跟着他干的！只有克里斯才是我们永远的队长。”青年们不甘地吼着被克里斯一个个劝回去。

         就冲着这句话，克里斯就知道他算是回不去了，而没了他的庇护，无论是皮尔斯还是吉尔，这些曾感染过病毒的人，日子也不会好过。

         美国方面，里昂的境遇还不如他。作为DSO的实际领导人，趁着他受伤昏迷的时候，新任的国家安全顾问（后来他们才知道那也是‘家族’的成员）要求将DSO的主要工作对象从美国本土改为中东战区，原本一个只用于应对本土生化恐怖袭击的组织渐渐被蚕食成了CIA手下的一个特别事物部门，甚至还要负担起战区与BOW无关的情报工作。而里昂，才醒来没多久就被取消了假期，正式派驻到那个寸草不生的交火区，再次过上刀口舔血的日子，不得不把他的萨沙托付给克里斯。而比这更糟糕的是掌握在里昂手上的那些关于家族的资料，即使他将这些资料真假参杂后从不同的渠道投递上去，除了零零散散的几个议员和NGO组织答应帮助他，其他都石沉大海了。家族的触手仿佛遍及天地，无一处不在他们掌控之下。自从威斯克消失后，有时候克里斯甚至不敢也不能想象，只手遮天的家族领导者和最臭名昭著的反人类分子聚集在一起，会产生什么样的后果。

        这只蝴蝶煽动的翅膀，最终还是在世界的每个角落卷起了飓风。

 

        如果说在这片黑压压的混乱里还有什么能让人欣慰的事情的话，那就是杰克和皮尔斯终于决定在一起了。虽然皮尔斯一直因为那次突如其来的变异而一度陷入自我否定中郁郁寡欢，但杰克不是那种肯轻言放弃的人，在他放下身段软磨硬泡了一段时间后， 皮尔斯终于还是暂时把纠结抛在脑后，渐渐露出了笑颜。

 

        克里斯慢吞吞地在走在前往皮尔斯家的路上。半个小时前他在家里查看从特殊渠道弄来的BSAA最新动向资料时，杰克给他挂了个电话。年轻人请他立刻过来，说是家里多做了点烤翅，问他有没有兴趣聚一聚。尽管当时他满口答应下来，想着正好看看两人的小日子过得如何，但此刻走在路上，他却又满脑子都是乱七八糟的过往工作。在那场巨变过了半年之后，他仍然时不时地想起威斯克被带走时的表情。彼时Omega一脸森然，既没有惯常计划得逞后的奚落神色，也没有实力碾压时的居高临下，他看起来仿如一尊雕像，沉默地伫立着。如果硬说要有什么变化的话，则是在那个高壮的家族首脑攥住他脖颈的那一刻，有道红光在他眼里一闪而逝，很快就被他垂下的眼帘遮盖过去。

        这实在过于反常。克里斯不明白他在想些什么，从他先前的种种言行上来看，无论是在卢加诺还是后来的什切青旧城，似乎威斯克的每一个举动都是为了将他们这帮人引入家族的陷阱，但明里暗里的指点和帮助却又让他生出些双面间谍的味道来。他直觉上怀疑威斯克与家族或许有什么隔阂和不愉快，但理智却告诉他这时候坐山观虎斗是最好的方法。他发觉这个家伙就像隐匿在一层薄纱之后，而他或许永远也没机会看透对方，只能困居原地。在他对此产生怀疑向里昂求证时，对方如此回答他，“先前我也觉得哪里不对，还去咨询了艾达——啊，别告诉萨沙，他会生气——但她也不知道，唯一的消息是从那天之后，威斯克就消失得无影无踪，任何情报网络上都没有他出现的痕迹。或许他回归本职工作，在哪个地下实验室里闭关研制什么新病毒，比如那个SHACKLES。”见克里斯脸色一瞬间灰败下去，里昂也只好换了皱眉说下去，“也可能成了家族的试验品。你别生气，但我倒宁愿这样，对付两个人比对付一个人难得多。”

        结果克里斯的脸色被这句话搞得更加阴沉。

 

        他走到皮尔斯家楼下时时针正指向十一点五十五，暴雨前铅灰色的乌云阴沉沉地压在他头顶，太阳摇摇欲坠，空气沉闷得就像现在胶着的局势。街道上有一个中学的孩子正抓着一瓶樱桃味的可口可乐从他身边跑开，夹在胳膊下的滑板狠狠地从他胳膊上刮过去。“看着点路！老头子！”孩童不满地大喊，被克里斯一笑置之，拍了拍胳膊上的灰尘，前走几步按下门铃。他早就明白这点，他们做的那些工作，永远是不会被普通人在意的。但只要那些人能平平安安地过上一辈子，他们所有的辛劳和鲜血就都会是有价值的。

        应门的是皮尔斯，克里斯发现相比前几个月他陷于自怨自艾时持续的消瘦，现在看上去丰盈了些许，就连手臂上那些残留的瘢痕也消褪了些许。他的前下属对他点头示意，而他则笑着拍了拍对方的肩膀，将路上买的一扎啤酒塞进对方的怀里嘱咐道：“啤酒不太凉了，先放冷藏室里冻一会。”

        “我想暂时我们是用不上这个了。”青年Alpha一摊手，语焉不详地告诉克里斯烤翅只是个借口。

        起先克里斯还一脸茫然，以为对方搞了什么意外惊喜，一走进客厅他就明白了青年的意思。杰克站在客厅正中的桌子旁，双手撑着圆桌在看一张像是建筑蓝图的东西，而他旁边则坐着本应该在中东地区出任务的里昂。中年人看起来风尘仆仆，眼底青黑浓重得像是几夜没睡。他说出一个劲爆的消息。

        “我得到关于威斯克的情报了，他在科尔古耶夫岛[1]。”

 

 

 

_2017年9月13日_

_威斯克还活着！他还活着！想想看！只要拥有威斯克的全部DNA，那些我们从J身上得到的数据都是九牛一毛。我们必须得到他！他将为SHACKLES注入新鲜的血液，我们所创造的一切新BOW，都将以他为核心，我们可以用他的克隆体控制全部，就像当年克利奥帕特拉控制了罗马。_

_我此时万分后悔，如果当年我未曾在会议上赞成家族将威斯克的信息透露给BSAA，我们会早很多年获得如此长足的发展。_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]科尔古耶夫岛：俄罗斯境内一个封闭岛屿，在北极圈内，距离30-50年代俄罗斯北极圈集中营，也就是闻名世界的古拉格监狱的位置很近


	28. Chapter 28

**他们被领着进入一扇门，一扇雕刻着他看不太懂风格的繁复花纹的大门，深红色的木头缓慢地打开，发出吱呀的滞涩声响。映入他眼帘的是一个宏伟的大厅，四角装饰着比他要高的多的巨大花瓶，两条宽敞的楼梯沿着墙壁回环向上，在中层汇合后又延伸向高层的回廊，巨大的水晶灯从高耸的天顶上垂下来，在昏暗的房间里投下一圈暖黄的光晕。**

**接待他们的是一名看起来就颇为严厉的中年人，阿尔伯特听见负责教导他们的博士凑上去对着他说这些七八岁的小鬼就是公司培养的那群威斯克孤儿，令他无聊地撇了撇嘴。从他记事以来，无数次有人对他说过是公司养育了你们这群孤儿，你们应当以忠诚回报公司。谁知道忠诚是什么呢，他只知道那个叫斯宾塞的可怕老头会把他们放在一起，让他们像书上看的角斗士一样为了一点点玩耍的机会争个你死我活。**

**“我是詹姆斯·马库斯博士，你们今天要参观的阿克雷山地下研究所的所长。”中年人的声音打断了小孩幼稚的愤怒，那个所长背着手看起来凶巴巴地，“研究所的信条是‘有服从才有纪律，有纪律才有团结，有团结才有力量，力量就是一切’，我希望各位在今天参观时也能谨记这句信条。”**

**孩子们也像小大人一样背着手挺直了脊背，奶声奶气地齐声答应下来。**

**威斯克至今仍想不通当年为什么他们要带领一群孩子参观地下研究所，毕竟这里并不是什么适合小孩子的科学博物馆，而对于尚不明白什么叫口无遮拦的儿童来说，这样的保密机构也显得太过超出他们的理解力了。他依稀记得他们排成纵列，穿行在研究所狭窄阴冷的长廊里，霉菌和灰尘在研究所的角落堆积，他甚至能看见蛛网上有褐色的蜘蛛冲他们挥舞爪子。而那些藏在厚重铁门中的内容则更令人望而却步，研究员们将巨大无比的蜘蛛、水蛭、蛇等各类令人生厌的生物切成薄片放在显微镜下观察，甚至还嬉笑着拿着装在培养箱里足有手臂大的美洲大蠊给他们看。巨大的昆虫在培养箱里扑闪着翅膀，狠狠地嚼碎了一只白鼠，鲜血在一片惊叫和抽噎中从培养箱的玻璃上缓缓滑落。**

**那正是他第一次意识到这些研究能创造什么样的新世界，而参观的最后一项内容则让他们大开眼界。那是一个被关在笼子里的女人，或者说是一种像是女人一样的生物，她的脸部犹如一个怪物，双手被厚重的枷锁困在一起，背上有着一个巨大而扭曲的肿瘤，从早已辨不清颜色的破败衣服后漏出的皮肤上阿尔伯特看见了无数女人扭曲的面孔。**

**“来见见丽萨。”马库斯博士敲了敲笼子，听见声响的怪物猛然抬起头，高举着被扣住的枷锁发出宛如鬼怪的嗷呜叫声冲过来，然后撞在笼子上发出轰然巨响，吓哭了几个女孩。**

**“她好傻！”一个小鬼撇嘴。**

**“我们将来会变成她那样么？”**

**“当然不，我的孩子们，”马库斯博士罕见地笑起来，阿尔伯特觉得他笑起来更显得凶恶了，“但你们长大后会拥有这样的玩具。现在，谁要零距离观察一下我们的丽萨？”**

**“让阿尔伯特去！”队里最高大的男孩子不怀好意地喊，立刻就有一批人附和道，“他是最喜欢这些玩具的了！”**

**“没错！他才不会怕这个东西！”**

**“马库斯博士！您看他没反驳！让他去吧！”**

**这帮人蠢爆了，阿尔伯特想，不就是我在上次考试时超过了这帮笨蛋么？**

**只有一个叫艾莉克斯的女孩反驳了这个观点，但她的声音在几个高大孩子的虎视眈眈里显得分外无力。最终阿尔伯特还是被拎到丽萨面前，打开笼子放他进去。**

**下一刻在丽萨怪叫着冲过来的时候，阿尔伯特只记着蹲下身子在合适的时机伸出一只脚绊倒一味冲他过来的怪物。小孩子在得手后飞快地跑动起来，冲着丽萨背上巨大的肿瘤一记飞踹，又没头没脑地打下去，直到怪物凄厉地尖叫起来。**

**团结永远不能带来力量，金发的小大人在笼子里攥着拳头气喘吁吁，只有力量能增生更大的力量。**

 

        威斯克不喜欢回忆，回忆没什么好处，在回忆里，相比于快乐反而是令人恶心和厌恶的东西能留存更久，比如他小时候那些完全是斯巴达式的粗暴教育，或者说那些充斥着虚与委蛇，令人感到乏味无趣的争斗。然而现在他只能回忆，沉浸在棉花一样的旧事里任人肆意翻找着他的脑海。

        在科尔古耶夫岛实验所中，他每天只能有少数几个小时的清醒时间，多半还是被拖到这里或者那里做些关于新BOW适配性的实验，剩下的时候则由药物注射让他陷入人工的沉睡。在昏昏沉沉的时候，他仍然能感受到那些他自己也曾加诸于他人身上的操作，譬如终日的镣铐，全身插满电极，活体解剖，‘家族’有各种办法令他一次次从冷汗中醒来，又在下一刻不受控制地失去意识。他恍如待宰的羔羊，在羊圈里惶惶不可终日，即使是上次被家族将中非基地的位置曝光给BSAA都未曾给他带来如此大的屈辱感。

        而现在他只能闭上眼又一次蜷缩成团，过往如剧场一般萦绕周身，由着他在帷幕间徒劳地来回奔走。无尽的面孔匍匐在他脚下循环往复，露出虚情假意的笑容，痛苦和欢愉交织在他们的脸上，最后定格在他最后一次看见克里斯时对方那张错愕的脸上。

        蠢货，他想，一帮蠢货。

        可就连这点安稳都在片刻之间被剥夺了，他在迷迷糊糊中听见有人冲进来，接着是休养舱气密门缓缓打开，用于刺激苏醒的寒凉液体与此同时沿着注射管打入动脉，带来些许的刺痛感。威斯克不情不愿地张开眼睛，只能模糊地看见那个花白头发的高大男人站在他面前。

        “怎么，你们家族终于丧失时间观念来搞夜间查寝了？”Omega躺在休养舱柔软舒适的垫子上懒洋洋地发问，他不得不承认，至少在优待俘虏这点上，这帮人做的比他自己先前干的那些好多了。 

         “闭嘴！”有人上来想要给他点教训，立刻被男人挡在身后，他上下打量了威斯克一会，挑选货物的冷漠眼神让Omega有一瞬间汗毛倒竖，“还能说话，看来我们把你养的不错。护士，给他再加两针营养剂，免得一会应付不了。”

        在医护人员按照男人的吩咐打点好一切后，很快便被他挥手斥退了。男人拽着Omega的胳膊一把将他从柔软的被褥中扯下来，卡住他的喉咙厉声问道：“你是不是对SHACKLES病毒实验体做了什么！”

        “......”被死死掐住的喉咙让威斯克几乎喘不上气，但内心却早已笑翻在地。家族只知道培育他的克隆体，用他们的Omega信息素来控制那些被注射了SHACKLES病毒的Alpha实验体，但那帮笨蛋从来不知道他不只是一个Omega，也曾是一个Alpha，他的克隆体自然也继承了这些特性。要建立链接，控制他的克隆体们做些什么对他而言实在是再简单不过了。同样，他自然也能利用那些被用于担任安保的SHACKLES病毒实验体，放出他在哪里的风声。自然会有大把的人想来一探究竟，趁机分一杯羹。科尔古耶夫岛实验所是家族近年来投入成本最大的地方，他不信当这里暴露后，家族的根基不会被动摇。

        没有人能试图杀死阿尔伯特·威斯克。

        男人像扔什么脏东西一样哐当将Omega甩到地上，威斯克呛咳着趴在地上，眼角的余光朦朦胧胧地看见对方用毛巾擦了擦手，“站起来跟我走。”他嫌恶地踢了踢捂着喉咙的Omega，“为了你的生命安全，别想耍什么花样。”

 

 

_2018年2月13日_

_我们已经布下一套天罗地网，只等着阿尔伯特·威斯克自己跳进来了，即使他从来未曾暴露自己的身份，我想用他儿子作为诱饵总是能把他引出来的，而之后的事则全盘在我掌控之后。_

_我已看见世界在SHACKLES的威压下向家族俯首称臣。_


	29. Chapter 29

       科尔古耶夫岛坐落于北极圈内，这座远离俄罗斯大陆的岛屿常年被冰雪覆盖，满布的冰碛丘陵和潜藏于冰层下的沼泽让这里险象环生。因此，尽管这里的极光曾让无数人透过图片啧啧称奇，但鲜少会有人乐意光顾。一半是因为危险，另一半则是因为在三四十年代的时候，这里曾是苏联时期的集中营。莫须有的罪名和腐臭的尸骨让这里几乎寸草不生，只有冻原苔藓还乐意在这个极寒的地方落地生根。 直到现在这座被废弃的集中营还坐落在岛上的最高处，虽然破败却依旧高耸的围墙严严实实地挡住了所有蠢动的好奇心灵。科尔古耶夫岛实验基地正是利用这座破落监狱改建而成。

        现在是九月，极昼刚刚从这里离去，即使如此，当克里斯乘坐快艇登陆时他仍觉得这里的寒冷刺痛骨髓。为了保密安全，只有克里斯、里昂、杰克和皮尔斯四人能够参加这个任务，其他人都被埋在鼓里。起初皮尔斯还犹豫着自己参与这次行动是否会再度出现与上次一样的失控状况，但杰克却不以为然：“你有我在。”年轻的Omega摩挲着对方的胳膊，“我会看住你的。”

        他们乘民航飞机分别转机前往附近的城市，再换乘自驾车开上数百公里才在摩尔曼斯克会合，租了一架快艇前往这座孤岛。装备是里昂利用萨沙在战时留下来的人脉从俄罗斯军方手上搞到的，能最大限度地保障情报安全。等他们登上岛屿，已经是三四天之后的事情了。常年的冰天雪地让这里的峭壁闪耀着森然的白光，登山变得更艰苦卓绝，为了减少打草惊蛇的可能，他们甚至必须攀要在光滑得毫无落脚之处的岩壁上躲开不时扫射来的视线。

       依仗着年轻与灵活，杰克率先窜上崖顶，猫腰从背后把巡逻的士兵抹了脖子拖入石头后时才挥手招呼其他三人上来。

       “这里的守卫怕都是像这样的BOW。”克里斯摸了摸被击杀的守卫，掀开他的头盔，示意另外三人过来看。那是类似J'avo一样凄惨的面孔，复数对的五官扭曲地排布在拥挤的脸部，迅速地在冰雪里冻结成晶莹的柱体后化为灰烬，只留下一团皱巴巴的防护服。其惊悚甚至让四名久经沙场的老兵也不禁倒吸一口凉气。

        “看来我们今天要干掉不少只雪宝了。”里昂一撇嘴。

        “那是谁？”三人齐齐问道。

        “冰雪奇缘？艾丽萨的魔法城堡？都不知道？说真的，你们从来不看迪士尼的吗？”

 

        作为家族近年来最重视的工程，这里的安保严格到令人难以想象，几乎每隔十几米的距离都会有一名在衣服上加装了生物识别装置的BOW端着枪来回踱步，比较容易被入侵的通风管道也全部加装了红外扫描装置，可以想象这项工程上投入成本到底有多巨大。

        克里斯咔哒一声弹开上机匣卡笋，给手头的AEK-971[1]换了个弹夹，转头无声地比了个纵队前进的手势。

        监狱内要他们想象的要冷得多，或许是为了保证BOW卫兵们的活性维持在一定程度，也或许是因为这里曾无辜冤死了太多活着的灵魂，总之，就连出生在冰雪国度的杰克都不得不颤栗着裹紧了身上的衣物。他们瞅准时机绕过轮班的守卫，里昂骇入闭路电视让它循环播放无人的视频，杰克的作风倒是雇佣兵式的简单粗暴，直接绑架了几个BOW，趁着生物识别装置还没报警的时候将他们敲昏扔进杂物间里。

        “这是最后一单，”年轻人拍了拍在杂物间蹭上的灰尘，“以后再给BSAA干活我一定要收费。”

        里昂笑起来：“要是皮尔斯回了BSAA，给他干你也要收费么？”

        克里斯差点没拦住上来就要动手的杰克。

 

        实验所是在监狱的基础上改建而成，一半是挖空了山体埋在地下，另一半则要向上走，建造在斯大林式审美的巨构塔型监狱内。根据地图显示，下层的部分主要用作实验基地和物资存储中心，塔型区域则是资料库和人员居住区。

        里昂皱着眉头：“他们想过没有，这样造房子要是底下被BOW搞塌了，所有人都得完蛋。”

        “或许他们就希望那样。”克里斯撇了撇嘴。

        他们在子夜的时候潜入到靠近监狱中心的位置，克里斯趴在一个掩体后面，拿着望远镜观察着远处碉堡上的人员配置。寒风从北冰洋上刮过来，永冻层的刺骨冰寒嗖嗖地泼溅在他们身上，远处的塔狱形同趴伏在地的巨人，远光灯勾勒出它肌肉虬扎的棱角，在漫天的星点下虎视眈眈。“探照灯三分钟一个来回，加上卫兵巡逻的间隙，我们只有两分钟用来潜入。”克里斯总结道，“时间太短了。”

        里昂张口正想说什么，夜空忽然亮了起来，一弧绿色的光划过天际，紧接着是大片的光辉，五彩有如丝带泼洒开来，带状的极光舒展起层层叠叠的衣褶，妙曼的河流在幽蓝的夜幕间缓缓流淌，渐渐化成圣像光那样的火焰形状。

        “火炬将引领死者的魂灵升入天堂。[2]”里昂忽然想起了这个爱斯基摩人的传说，“看来下面要发生点什么了。”

        “乌鸦嘴。”杰克白了他一眼，握着身边皮尔斯的手。

        BOW们也像被这奇异的绚丽景象吸引住了，甚至有人放松了手中的武器。

        “真是可惜了，这样的景色只有我们和一群不懂审美的BOW能看见。”里昂又忍不住点评到。

        “等等。”克里斯抓着望远镜，拍了拍美式幽默爱好者的肩膀，“我看见有BOW取下了头盔——”他忽然住了声，所有人都看见他像情绪失控般止住了呼吸。

        “怎么？”里昂飞快地夺过望远镜，愕然地从镜头里注视着巨塔上那个摘下头盔的BOW——或者说人，他有着阿尔伯特·威斯克的脸，有着和他一样在夜空里都能熠熠生辉的金发以及不近人情的淡漠表情。“好了，目标找到——”他同样不由自主摈住了呼吸。

       “又怎么了？”这次是杰克，他从望远镜里看见的不是一个威斯克，而是两个，或者说更多，巨塔上有几名长相全然相同的人同时取下了头盔，露出那张克隆般一致的英挺面容。

       “开什么玩笑！”

 

**他穿着白色的病号服被枪顶着向前走，蒙着头，黑布袋口死死地勒住方才被掐紧的喉咙，从天花板上有些灰尘扑簌簌地落下来，一些较大的颗粒砸进头发里令他发痒。即使药物带来的朦胧感仍未消散，他还能听见炮火的声音从头顶传来。**

**他们来了，威斯克想笑，而这个笨蛋还准备带我过去。**

**‘家族’完了。**

        在他们震惊的时候，探照灯忽然指向了他们躲藏的方向，一个威斯克立刻看过来，然后比了个进攻的手势，紧接着是枪口齐齐地指过来开始暴怒地咆哮。他们一探出头就有几十枚子弹打向头顶，但不探头的话背后也正有BOW包抄过来。

        克里斯意识到他们该死地被包围了。

        他开始打出几点盲射，但很快判断出这个距离下AEK-971实在没什么效用，而狙步射速太慢也来不及抵挡敌方的攻击。有人向他们投了一颗手雷，被杰克眼疾手快地丢还回去。爆炸轰隆隆地在半空响起，一阵尖锐的耳鸣声让他们血脉喷张，差点停下了射击的动作。

        “想想办法！克里斯！我只擅长CQB战术，城市战你比我熟！”里昂丢出一枚闪光弹，趁着敌人眼盲的时候他们换到了一个新的掩体。

        “我有个办法。”杰克忽然发声，他一把抓住皮尔斯的左手，在Alpha诧异的目光下将掩藏着丑陋瘢痕的袖子卷上去，“我需要你帮我。”

        皮尔斯忽然战栗了起来。

        Omega开始散发出温和的抚慰气息，牛奶的芬芳仿若有形一样围绕着他的Alpha，“你的电流足够引起一场大范围的爆炸，为我们赢得更多时间。”他抚摸着皮尔斯的手臂认真说道。

        “不，我——”Alpha飞快地摇头，“我不行，我会失控。”

        “你不会，”Omega握住对方的手，低下头用鼻尖蹭了蹭，“我在这儿，我抓住你了。”

        Alpha依然没说话，只是向他的队长投去求救的目光。

        然而克里斯没给他解围，他诚恳地冲两个年轻人点头：“按他说得做吧，尼万斯上尉，我相信你们。”

        里昂也拍了拍他的肩膀给予鼓励。

        “相信我，”杰克用另一只手捧着Alpha的脸，他看见Alpha清澈的双瞳，那里写满了百转千结，“你可以的。”

        下一刻，他们交叠在一起的手按在地上，地上的冻雪急速融化，荧蓝色的闪电沿着细小的水流在四周哔哔啵啵地炸开，轰鸣声在BOW的惨叫中冲天而起。

 

       **他听见有人正在推开门，随即有人摘了蒙着他的头套，让他看见门外的战斗。那是如此绚丽的景象，斑斓的极光犹如后现代的油画涂抹在夜幕的边缘，而地面之上，爆闪的弧光交相辉映，莹蓝和五彩在天际线接驳，形成一道环绕监狱的利刃割开夜幕。在此刻，惨叫与嘶吼反而像是这惊天巨作的陪衬，无一丝恐怖，仅剩下对大自然恢宏奇观的赞美。**

**“出去，然后按我说的做。”男人附在他耳边说。**

        辉光散去的时候爆炸也停止了，杰克来不及掸掉身上的灰尘就急着去看Alpha的状况。皮尔斯看起来没事，只是呆滞地看着他，他摸了摸对方的手，胳膊，接着是脸，胸，腰，当他摸到屁股的时候对方终于反应过来捉住他的手：“你干什么？”

        “你没事！”杰克惊喜地叫，“你没事！我们活下来了！”他几乎压抑不住身体内的颤抖。

        “啊，是啊。”皮尔斯这时才回过神来，保持着跪在地上的姿态抬手将他摁进怀里，“我们活下来了。”

         然后放大了的掌声从远处响起：“真是出奇的谋划，携带BOW上战场？这样的BSAA和我们有什么区别？”一个声音从巨塔的天台上传来，四人纷纷抬起头，克里斯发现那就是先前带走威斯克的高大男子，“我给你们介绍一个人。”居高临下的男人从身后推出了一个人。

        他推出的是阿尔伯特·威斯克。Omega看起来比半年前更加瘦削，单薄的衣衫被大风扬起，紧紧地贴在他干巴巴的身体上。

        克里斯心头莫名一紧。

        “阿尔伯特·威斯克。”

         克里斯攥紧了拳头，头脑里一阵尖锐的呜鸣，他觉得这场景似曾相识，然后想起来当年他也是这样见到了在威斯克手下的吉尔。

        Beta猛的开枪，子弹激射而出，皮尔斯眼疾手快地伸手拦住他。

        他失败了，男人带着威斯克闪了开去：“你得听我说完，先生。你觉得这场景似曾相识？哦，对，当然，很抱歉抄袭了这位的剧本，”他拍了拍威斯克的肩膀，Omega仍旧面无表情地直视前方，“来看看我们的新产品实验数据如何？”

        “开始吧。”他对着克隆体说。

 

        爆炸在BOW的身上接连响起，或许这不该称之为爆炸，而是称之为变异。克里斯看见那几名克隆体齐齐举起手对着爆炸后肉块一般的尸体，紧接着尸块中生出无数手、脚、面孔、囊肿，在变异时它们开始飞速地聚集，紧接着又是变异，生出衔尾蛇的触手、维罗妮卡的根须以及穆塔的菌体结构。巨大的怪物从尸水上诞生出来，无数张面孔一致地发出冲天地咆哮。

        子弹立刻倾泻而出。

        但是毫无作用，巨大的怪物抡起触手投向他们，根须扎进地底，又刺出地面，落点精准而迅速，克里斯被甩出去掉在地上，脊背发出不堪重负的嘎吧声。

        皮尔斯飞快地冲过去，释放出几道电流挡住接连冲过来的触手。

        趁着攻击的档口，里昂注意到那几个克隆体齐齐指着他们躲藏着的掩体，“我觉得是克隆体在指挥这玩意！”他吼道。

        “距离太远，我们没办法绕过这个怪物干掉几个克隆体！”克里斯吼回去。

        “我们掩护你！”杰克一边帮助皮尔斯引导电流一边回应，“别手下留情！”他冲着跑远的克里斯喊。

 

        当克里斯从背后爬上被炮火浸透的巨塔时剩下的三人恰巧被怪物甩到巨塔的脚下。三人立刻转身沿着墙壁开始飞快地往上爬，怪物的每次攻击都从他们身后擦过去，但每一下都从巨塔上挖走一大块砖石。

        塔狱很快开始摇摇欲坠。

        “停止攻击！停止攻击！”男人得意的笑容突然破裂，他的嘶吼在隆隆的巨响中显得分外无力，没有克隆人听从他的指令。

        克里斯攥着手枪站在出口，地面摇摇晃晃让他只来得及保证自己的平衡，他看见男人转身逃跑，脸上写满了惊慌失措。

        “你真是蠢货。”另一个声音从男人背后传来，紧接着是克隆体齐刷刷地转身，下一刻巨大的触手从天而降拍打在巨塔的天台上，护卫男人的BOW在一片惨叫中被甩上天空又砸落在地，一滩滩肉泥在空气里扬起一片血腥味。

        “你干了什么！”男人惊慌失措地转头咆哮。

        克里斯的目光顺着他落到威斯克的身上，他看见Omega露出得逞的笑容，瘦削的脸上飞扬起真正掌控一切的神采：“我控制了你的新产品。”

        下一刻无数的触手毒刺一般射穿了男人。

        他从正在倾斜的巨塔上倒下去。

        家族陨落了。

 

        巨塔正在倾斜。构成这座建筑的青石扑簌簌地开始往下落，砸中地上堆放着的弹药，黑烟和火光冲天而起，爆炸加速了高塔的坍塌。

        这是个恶性循环。

        克里斯抓住天台的边缘，他站不稳当，像一片树叶在呼啸风中似的摇曳，Beta的目光牢牢地揪住威斯克，而对方的目光也看向他——那里平静如水，没有汹涌的波涛也没有愤恨的红光，Omega就像身处平地一样站在天台的那一侧，背后是与他一同陷入沉默的巨大怪物。

        这让他忽然有些愣神，那个人像威斯克，又仿佛不像，而他也是，他觉得有什么东西正在变化。

        “杰克！”一声惊叫忽然让他找回心神，他看见皮尔斯站在天台一角探出半个身子，里昂正从后面死死拽住他，与他一同在倾斜的巨塔上向下滑。

        杰克的吼声从塔外传来，在坠落的石块间他的声音断断续续：“放手！你抓不住我！”

        “不！”皮尔斯咆哮回去，“我绝不！”

        克里斯立刻动了起来，他跌跌撞撞地向三个人的方向摸索，正在倾斜的巨塔让他的行动举步维艰。

        然而怪物也动了起来，巨大的触手飞快地向杰克的方向甩了过去。

        “威斯克！”克里斯难以置信地咆哮，“他是你的——”他瞠目结舌。

        触手用意外轻巧地动作卷住了杰克，将他送回地面。

        克里斯立刻扭头去看Omega，对方的表情意外地冷漠，就仿佛刚才的救援并非出自他手。“你——”克里斯嗫嚅地张开口。

        半空中嗖的一响忽然打断了他。怪物像是被什么击中一样惨叫起来，冲天的火舌在片刻间吞没了这个巨兽，哔哔啵啵的爆炸接二连三地想起，恶劣的血腥味与铺天盖地的蛋白质灼烧的气息蔓延了整座监狱。

        紧接着所有的克隆体都不受控制地尖叫起来。

        克里斯随之抬头向上，几架“短吻鳄”武装直升机从天边穿行而来，飞机上涂装着俄国空军的红色星星：“是俄军！”

        “该死地，动静闹这么大，他们不发现就怪了。”

        “别和他们正面撞上，走！”里昂咆哮。

        克里斯只是置若罔闻。在坠落的巨塔上，他望向仍站在另一端的Omega，那人也定定地看过来，“跟我们走！”Beta伸出手。

        威斯克摇了摇头。

        “别傻了！”

        皮尔斯听见声音，回头了然地看了看他们，“队长！”他焦急地喊。

        “跟我们走！”克里斯充耳未闻。

        “不。”这一次Omega给了他回答，“在BSAA手上和在其他人手上没什么差别，克里斯。”

        巨塔开始出现断层，裂缝在他们中间撕开，像一道不可逾越的天堑。

        克里斯最后看了他一眼，转头和另外两人一起跑了下去。

 

        他们逃出监狱的时候正听见高塔全然坍塌的轰隆声，克里斯被里昂推着向前走，却仍然禁不住茫然后望。

        “短吻鳄”悬停在半空，他看见威斯克挂在悬梯上，有枪口正从飞机上伸出来对准了他。

        “走吧。”里昂往他的方向撇了一眼，转头拍了拍他的肩膀。

        在他的脚下，一片被融化的水洼边有棵点地梅正在石隙间舒展开身体。更远处，泛白的天空里星光业已消散，只留下北极星仍在那个定点闪耀着。

        黎明正在到来。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]AEK-971：突击步枪，俄罗斯特种部队“土星”制式武器。
> 
> [2]爱斯基摩人的传说，他们认为极光是引领死者升入天堂的火炬。


	30. Chapter 30

        四个月后。

        太平洋上某度假岛。

        家族自此一役后一阕不振，不但又折损了一名族长，经济状况也大受打击，同时联合国在收到多方汇报后也全面启动调查。那些受到家族资助的难民组织失去了财政来源，暴动很快被压制下去，而中东地区的战火在一方失去原先源源不断的人员补充后自然也很快结束后。有互联网娱乐存在，大众对这些旧事的后续忘得很快，没过多久，一切就又悄无声息了。

        里昂坐在海滩边的凳子上正啜饮着一杯冰啤酒，在他面前的小圆桌上放着一个文件袋。午后明媚的阳光正肆意地泼洒在金色的沙滩上，远处水波湛蓝，人群喧嚣，美女如云。

        里昂目不斜视，他在等人。

        这时候一个带着鸭舌帽的男人大步流星地走过来，拉开座椅，哐地一声坐下来。

        “抱歉，先生，这里有人。”里昂举起手中的酒杯朝旁边一指，“能麻烦您去那边坐么？”

        “开什么玩笑？”男人一拍桌子，抬手摘下鸭舌帽，“才隔了四个月你就不认识我了？”

        “冷静，克里斯，这当然是个玩笑。”里昂向他举杯，“要一杯么？这里的冰镇啤酒真不错。”

        “好吧，给我加一杯。”叫做克里斯的男人点点头，看里昂对着穿着沙滩裤的老板挥手又叫了杯酒，“为什么叫我来这里？”

        “因为有好事，当然要庆贺一下。”

        “你和科扎琴科终于决定结婚了？”

        “啊，不是这件事。”里昂扬了扬眉，咕噜噜喝下一大口啤酒，“当然，这也算一件好事，但这不是今天的主要目的。”他打了个满足的酒嗝，“我离开DSO了。”

        克里斯一挑眉：“你是让我来看你度假的？”

        “当然不是，BSAA欧洲总部正在做人员重组，希望能和美国合作建立一个全新的更大的构架更安全的合作组织，我算是被派过去的交换人员。”

        “所以说你加入BSAA了？”

        “算是吧。整个DSO因为先前的事情几乎分崩离析，这次也是想借并入BSAA的事情重新整编一次。”

        “看来你还是得忙下去。”克里斯一乐。

        “没错。”里昂耸了耸肩，“好在他们决定在东斯拉夫搞个分部，专门处理先前那些烂摊子，我至少可以在萨沙那边歇歇脚。”

        这时候克里斯的啤酒也上来了，新鲜的啤酒花正欢快的在金黄的液体里泛着气泡，咕噜噜地像在跳舞。

        克里斯尝了一口：“这酒的确不错。”里昂看见白色的啤酒花在他脸上拢成一圈胡须，和男人原本灰白的胡茬融为一色，“看来我还比你好些。”

        “怎么？”

        “我无限期休假了，”他叹口气，“BSAA北美分布的摊子现在是皮尔斯的了，我估计会有些人对他的BOW历史有些敌视，但现在杰克在帮他，我想会好很多。”

        “唔，不准备回BSAA了？”

        “不知道，”克里斯摇了摇头，“我总觉得现在是年轻人的天下了，我们老一辈只是为反对BOW的事业做一个基石，真正的终结时刻还在他们手上。”

        “好吧。那我有一个好岗位给你——”里昂眨眨眼，“你知道威斯克在俄国政府的关押下吧。”

        “我知道。”克里斯脸色一僵。他已经很久没听到或者说刻意让自己不听到这个名字了。

        “最近美国政府准备将他引渡回国。他们为他专门建了个监狱，让我推荐一个能负责看管他人。”里昂从档案袋里掏出几张照片，“我推荐了你。”

        克里斯诧异地低下头，照片上的威斯克正直直地看向他，Omega的面容清癯而淡然，就像二十年前他们第一次见面那样。

END

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> 后记
> 
>  
> 
>         首先，感谢看到这里的你，很开心能有读者愿意陪着我到最后。
> 
>         这篇文我一开始想写的时候只是基于生化危机终于20周年了，想写点什么纪念纪念自己这十年来的粉丝历史。本来一开始想写的只是自己对生化历代作品的感受和体验，没想过要写一篇文，还是这么长的文。后来正好打了生7，看到生化又一次大变样，就想着要不要写一下自己心目中生化角色们的故事，这才有了这篇文的雏形。
> 
>         一开始的设定里头是没有ABO这个设定的，我想的还是基于生化世界观，往原著风靠拢一点的风格。生化危机在我看来从来不是讲述恐怖的一个游戏，他讲述的一直就是人在面对科技时应该以什么样的态度去应对，是尊贵的上帝or谦卑的操作者，以及人在各种各样的困境中要如何进行以及进行如何的自我突破自我重塑的故事。后来有一天突然想到加入ABO也挺有意思的，它像是一个变量又像是一个常量，足够开放的世界观和生化危机组合起来有无数的组合方式。再加上ABO世界观本身融入生化危机里也能做出一番很别致的解释，这才选用了半架空这么个形式。（结果就是，写了三千字的设定只大概用了不到五分之一。黑人问号.jpg）
> 
>         于是才有了这篇文，不像大部分ABO一样讲情感和性，也不像另一部分那样讲人权，毕竟我觉得在生化危机的世界里性和人权都没有人性本身来的有意思，所以我就把ABO直接变成了一种纯粹的用于理论构架的玩意——这种设定大概打破了很多人的设想吧233
> 
>         然后来说说文里的人，杰克是整个故事表层最中心的人，他自己的身世性别理念在很大程度上构成他这个人，强大而脆弱，疏离而温柔，而他想要的则是一个足够让他从出世到入世的存在。小皮呢则稍弱一点，主要的矛盾点都集中在变成BOW到底会不会影响他的未来上。而且生6里他俩吵架吵得那么凶，想想这样的两个人互相包容互相扶持就觉得很温馨。他俩是主动在寻求改变的一对。第二对，克里斯和威斯克，其实反倒没有特别多值得说的。威斯克是里中心人物，他的经历决定了他知识上的宽广和性格上的狭隘，然后这些决定了他在整个故事里一直是个处于幕后排兵布阵的人。他其实没什么需要主动进行自我突破的（因为他早就突破了而他选择的错误之路已经给他带来了糟糕的后果），他的改变一直就是被动的，由所有表象所推动，而最终他也不会有什么特别好的未来，能不死已经算是好的了。克里斯就不同，他是无数次自我突破但最终发现他的自我突破并没有使这个世界更好，所以总有些灰心丧气准备就这样下去，他的改变是基于周围以及身边事情的变化而产生的，最终让他走向一个光明的未来。至于里昂和老师呢，他俩我在原本设计的时候是想用世界对他俩的阻挠来构建他俩的冲突故事的，后来发现由于篇幅的限制，还是用他俩来指代整个世界格局的变化反而更合适点。所以他俩的故事我就阐述的比较简单。
> 
>         谈完了人物和设定，接着来谈谈为啥要选择这样一个标题。这个标题是致敬什么其实很明显，想指代的也是每个人心中都存在一座禁锢住自己的牢狱，而信念是救赎的唯一绳索这样看起来很土鳖的道理。而选择这样一个政治意味颇重的标题，其实也是因为整个故事里有很多隐射现实政治格局的剧情，也算是我个人的一点糟糕的恶趣味把。
> 
>         再者，要说说整个写作经历的话，其实写这篇文从三月到七月花了我整整五个月的时间，一开始写的时候只是想写故事，后来正好遇上生活上一些变故，我才意识到其实写文不仅仅是写他们的故事也是在写我的想法。一开始颇有些中年危机的沉重到中期的紧张感再到后期不断的升华，也是和我自己的经历有关，在这里对单纯想要看故事的读者们致歉了，被骗看了这么多私货。
> 
>         最后的最后，说些题外话，孤拉格这篇文的背景其实藏着很多现实社会的局势和我对未来一年世界局势变化的预测的。就拿第一章来说，背景其实就是中印巴的三方局势，大概参考了六十年代对印自卫反击战和印巴一系列战争的内容。再拿文里一直提到的欧洲局势来说，占据烈韦里的人说是黑帮，但从民族上能看出来，其实和车臣挂钩，车臣人什么颜色大家都知道，而文中一直提到的难民背后也有这群人在，当然在这更背后的就是我们的大boss家族了。所以呢，这两个局部战争被我写在背景里的真正含义是，隐约透露家族的触手到底有多长，算是黑了下吧。
> 
>         当然，其实这两段里头还有剧情埋梗，一个是家族是故意引杰克去救小皮，一个是家族到底怎么拿到杰克身份，还有一个是家族到底对小皮做了什么研究在哪里做的研究（所以24章那个地点是个专门坑威总的，明白了吧？），几段我没准备明写，不过相信一定有有心的大佬看出来了。
> 
>         啰啰嗦嗦说了这么多，其实整篇文里头我想表达的东西非常多，结果结局就是我的笔力远远做不到，导致这篇文被我写成了一个四不像。真是辛苦读者了。
> 
>         总而言之，谢谢你们能够看下去，读者就是我的一切动力。
> 
> 卷湮金风
> 
> 2017年7月22日


End file.
